Digimon: la siguiente aventura
by Yureik
Summary: Capítulo final... "De cómo están las cosas ahora"
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon: La siguiente aventura**

Prólogo

_**Kai Yagami**_

Es el hijo mayor de Tai. Tiene 15 años y junto con Shinji, su mejor amigo, son los mayores del grupo. Su personalidad es distinta a la de su padre, él es callado, tímido y algo inseguro y esto se debe a que cuando tenía 6 años de edad su madre los abandonó. Siente mucho cariño por Ai pero no está seguro de qué clase de cariño es, entonces no hace nada al respecto. Cuando cumplió 11 años su padre le regalo un par de googles muy parecidos a los que él llevaba en 1999 pero Kai se los regalo a Ai para que lleve con ella su valor. Las personas a quien más muestra su personalidad cariñosa son Ai y su hermana Ami. Desde que su madre los abandonó él ha sido quien más ha cuidado de Ami, que por cierto es muy enfermiza.

_**Ami Yagami**_

Es la hija menor de Tai. Tiene 12 años, pero necesita la protección de su padre y de su hermano como si fuera una niña pequeña. Ami nació prematura y sus pulmones han sido muy delicados siempre pero su hermano y su papá están siempre a su cuidado. Es una niña muy dulce e inocente, y es muy unida a su hermano, quien es su mejor amigo y, en su opinión, su único amigo aparte de quizás Rei.

_**Ai Ishida**_

Es la hija mayor de Matt y Sora. Tiene 11 años. Desde que la madre de Kai y Ami se fue, ambos pasaron mucho tiempo en su casa así que Ai y su hermano Ryku son muy cercanos a los hermanos Yagami, Ai ve en Kai un hermano mayor y en Ami algo así como una hermana. La primogénita Ishida es muy querida por todos los hijos de los niños elegidos, en especial por Tsugumi, su mejor amiga, y por Kenji, quien es algo más que un simple amigo. Su personalidad es muy parecida a la de sus padres, es gentil, valiente, justa, protectora y un poco insegura.

_**Ryku Ishida**_

Es el hijo menor de Matt y Sora. Tiene 8 años. Es un niño muy independiente a pesar de su corta edad, la mayoría de veces puede cuidarse solo pero cuando siente miedo le gusta tener a sus padres y a su hermana cerca.

_**Tsugumi Izumi**_

Es la hija de Izzy. Tiene 11 años. Es una niña muy inteligente, como su padre, pero también rebelde. Su padre se divorcio de su madre cuando tenía 3 años de edad y dos años después su padre y Mimi se casaron, fue ahí cuando su rebeldía empezó. Vive con su padre, Mimi y el hijo de esta, Satoru, y no ha visto a su madre desde hace 8 años. Su nueva familia no le gusta nada, pero con el tiempo ella y Satoru han aprendido a llevarse muy bien, y ya existe un gran cariño fraternal entre ellos. Su mejor amiga es Ai, quien además es como su conciencia, y su mejor amigo es Koji.

_**Satoru Tachikawa**_

Es el hijo de Mimi. Tiene 14 años. Es un chico muy alegre y bueno, aunque no tan brillante. Su padre es Michael, él y Mimi nunca se casaron y cuando su relación no funcionó Mimi simplemente volvió a Japón. Visita a su padre algunas veces al año pero no es muy cercano a él. A diferencia de Tsugumi, él ama a su nueva familia. Siente cariño y admiración por Izzy y ambos son muy amigos. Y su relación con Tsugumi es excelente, para él Tsugumi es su hermana menor a quien cuida dentro de lo posible.

_**Shinji Kido**_

Es el hijo mayor de Joe. Tiene 15 años. A diferencia de su padre, él es mucho más calmado y seguro en sí mismo. Es un muy buen estudiante y siempre recibe premios por eso. No es muy cercano a su familia pero sí a sus amigos. Su mejor amigo es Kai y su mejor amiga es Kaori.

_**Rei Kido**_

Es la hija menor de Joe. Tiene 12 años. Es una niña muy fría y dura que siempre ha crecido bajo la sombra de su hermano, con quien no se lleva nada. Es totalmente independiente y un poco solitaria, no siente como si el resto fuera realmente amigos suyos, excepto por Ami. Ami y Rei no se parecen en nada y son todo lo contrario pero tanto Rei como Ami disfrutan de estar juntas. Su carácter hace que peleé muy seguido con el resto en especial con Tsugumi, pero entre ambas chicas no existe ningún resentimiento profundo.

_**Teruo Takaishi**_

Es el hijo de TK. Tiene 13 años. Es muy amable y agradable pero no es realmente cercano a ninguno del grupo. Tiene mucha empatía con Kaori y los adultos dicen que algún día saldrán juntos, lo cual no le enoja para nada.

_**Mosuke Motomiya**_

Es el hijo mayor de Davis y Kari. Tiene 12 años. Su personalidad es casi igual a la de su padre a su edad salvo por el gran cariño que siente por su familia y el gran sentimiento de protección que siente hacia su hermana Hiri. Su mejor amigo es Kenji y su mejor amiga es su prima Ami.

_**Hiri Motomiya**_

Es la hija menor de Davis y Kari. Tiene 8 años. Es una niña muy buena, igual que Kari a su edad. Intenta ser valiente y útil para el grupo pero la verdad es que necesita a su hermano cerca la mayoría de tiempo.

_**Kaori Ichijoji**_

Es la hija mayor de Ken y Yolei. Tiene 13 años. Es una niña muy cálida que siempre hace lo correcto. Es muy amiga de Shinji y confía mucho en él pero más tiempo pasa con Teruo, por quien siente un especial cariño y gusto, aunque guarda ese sentimiento en secreto. Se lleva de maravilla con sus hermanos y con su padre, pero suele tener roses con su madre.

_**Kenji Ichijoji**_

Es el segundo hijo de Ken y Yolei. Tiene 12 años. Es un niño muy seguro en sí mismo, es tranquilo y amable y le gusta que todo el mundo a su alrededor esté bien. Su mejor amigo es Mosuke y Ai es más que una amiga para él. Ambos sienten gran cariño por el otro y tienen algo así como un romance infantil.

_**Harumi Ichijoji**_

Es la hija menor de Ken y Yolei. Tiene 6 años y es la menor de todos. Es una niña muy pegada a sus padres y hermanos, en especial a Kenji. No es nada llorona y acepta todo sin quejas. La mayoría del tiempo sigue a Hiri y Ryku, sus mejores amigos.

_**Koji Hida**_

Es el hijo de Cody. Tiene 11 años. Es muy parecido a Cody, es tranquilo, un poco serio y muy bueno, pero es mucho más dulce y cariñoso que él, en especial con Tsugumi. Es muy listo y le gusta ayudar en el grupo pero los mayores no le dejan participar casi nunca. Cody y él tienen un vínculo muy especial entre ellos.

Historias Pasadas

**El Cumpleaños de Kai **

Kai se despertó temprano esa mañana. Bajó de su litera con cuidado de no despertar a su hermana Ami y fue directo a la cocina a preparar su desayuno favorito: panqueques. Era su cumpleaños número 11y podía cocinar lo que él quisiera, cosa que lo entusiasmaba un poco pero la verdad le entusiasmaría mucho más si alguien cocinara para él.

Terminó de servir la mesa y fue a ver a su papá.

-Buenos días papá- saludo Kai mucho más emocionado de lo normal, pero a vista de cualquiera que no conociera al niño, sin alegría alguna tomando en cuenta qué día era.

-¡Kai!- se sorprendió Tai escondiendo lo que tenía en sus manos.

-Ya lo vi papá, no te preocupes- dijo Kai con una sonrisa – Es para mí, ¿verdad?

-Sí- le contestó su padre un poco decepcionado – Feliz cumpleaños hijo

- ¿Qué son? ¿Googles?- preguntó Kai

-Eh… sí, pensé que te gustarían… son como los que yo tenía a tu edad. Lamento si no fue el regalo que esperabas Kai- le contestó su padre un poco apenado.

-No papá, son estupendos- dijo Kai con una enorme sonrisa, Tai sonrió también al ver realmente feliz a su primogénito.

Horas después se encontraban en casa de los Ishida, donde le festejarían el cumpleaños.

-Papá, ¿puedes poner las luces de colores? - Preguntó una pequeña niña rubia

-Eh, ¿las luces de colores?... – dijo su padre mientras ponía bocadillos en la mesa- Supongo que sí Ai. Mira, ahora estoy ocupado y aún tengo que pasar a ver el pastel, si subes las luces de colores hasta que yo llegue las pondré en seguida, ¿te parece?

-¡Sí!- dijo la pequeña Ai - ¿Dónde están las luces?

- En la bodega del subsuelo del edificio, en la puerta que tiene nuestro nombre. Me parece que no está muy arriba, creo que podrás sola.

-Yo acompañaré a Ai, tío Matt- dijo el cumpleañero

-Sí, gracias Kai

-Gracias Kai- repitió Ai, que se sintió mucho más segura de ir con él.

Ambos niños bajaron al subsuelo, donde se encontraban las bodegas de las familias que vivían en el edificio. Estaba muy oscuro y lleno de polvo, Ai no tenía ganas de ir allá pero no quería que Kai pensara que era una cobarde.

-Encenderé la luz- dijo Kai rompiendo con la meditación de Ai. Con luces encendidas en realidad era mucho más fácil entrar en aquel lugar. Kai avanzó primero y tomó la mano de Ai para que avanzara también. Pasaron muchas bodegas hasta llegar a la que tenía el gran letrero con el apellido "Ishida".

-Por fin- dijo Ai. La pequeña abrió la puerta con la tarjeta que su padre le había dado y se dispuso a buscar las luces de colores que para ella habían perdido su encanto.

-¿Son estás?- le preguntó Kai con una caja en sus manos.

-¡Sí!- se alegró Ai, cerró la puerta cuando Kai y ella estuvieron fuera y empezó a pasar de nuevo por aquel horrible lugar.

De pronto todas las luces del subsuelo se apagaron.

-¡Kai!- gritó la niña y acto seguido el aludido se encontraba abrazándola- ¡Kai! ¿Qué pasó?

-Tranquila, creo que la luz se fue. Pronto volverá, ya verás- intentó tranquilizarla Kai, que mientras abrazaba a Ai con una mano con la otra sostenía la caja de luces.

-¿Qué haremos?- empezó a sollozar la pequeña – Odio la oscuridad cuando estoy en lugar que no conozco Kai

-Yo te sacaré de aquí Ai, no tienes de qué preocuparte- dijo Kai.

-Kai- dijo la niña alzando la vista hasta los ojos de su amigo –Tengo mucho miedo.

-¿Sabes?- le dijo Kai después de pensar un poco en cómo calmar a la pequeña – Hoy papá me regaló unos googles, ¿sabes qué tienen de especial?- preguntó Kai y obtuvo una negación por respuesta – Dentro llevan el valor que mi padre tenía a mi edad. Tómalos, aquí están- Kai le extendió la mano que antes le abrazaba y en ella estaban sus googles nuevos. Ai los tomo – Ahora son tuyos, Ai. Así no te dará miedo nada, así el valor de mi padre y mío será tu valor. Pero debes llevarlos siempre.

-Vaya Kai- dijo Ai ya sin lágrimas en sus ojos –Muchas gracias, los cuidaré mucho, siempre los llevaré puesta.

-Ahora salgamos de aquí Ai- dijo Kai sonriendo

-Kai, por fin llegan- dijo a modo de saludo Ami

-Lo siento Ami, abajo se quedó a oscuras

.Lo sé, acá también. Tío Izzy dijo que fue porque un digimon atacó la ciudad y los adultos fueron a detenerlo.

-¿Estás tú sola?- le preguntó Ai.

-Todos ya están aquí- le contestó Ami –Shinji está al mando hasta que vuelvan los adultos.

**La luna de miel de Izzy y Mimi**

Era muy noche y una pequeña niña no podía dormir. Su padre se había ido con su nueva esposa de viaje y le habían dicho que volverían muy pronto, pero la idea no le gustaba nada. Se sentía sola. Y pronto comenzó a llorar. Los adultos responsables eran los papás de su nueva madrastra y no les tenía mucha confianza así que no podía hacer nada más que llorar sola en su habitación. Alguien golpeo la puerta de su habitación y la niña se quedó en silencio.

-¿Tsugumi?- preguntó una voz muy familiar para ella, pero ella no respondió, le daba mucha vergüenza que supieran que lloraba – Está bien, solo déjame pasar. Yo también me siento así.

Tsugumi lentamente abrió la puerta de su habitación y se lanzó a los brazos de aquel que esperaba afuera.

-¡Sato!- dijo la pequeña niña- Estoy muy triste, estoy sola y tengo miedo

- Yo también me siento mal, Tsumi- dijo el otro niño – No estoy seguro de qué siento. Pero, ¿sabes? Ahora yo soy tu hermano mayor y voy a estar contigo, así que no vas a estar sola, yo te cuidaré, y no vas a tener miedo nunca más.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Tsugumi -¿Eres mi hermano?

-¡Sí! Ahora somos hermanos, Tsumi. Y que creo que dormiremos mejor si dormimos juntos, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-¡Sí hermano Sato!- contestó Tsumi mucho más feliz – Gracias hermano Sato- dijo la niña cuando ambos ya estaban en su cama, Satoru solo sonrió como respuesta.

**La amistad de Ami y Rei**

Aquel día era el cumpleaños número 10 de su hermano mayor. Todos los amigos de sus padres los visitarían junto con sus hijos. Aparentemente su familia estaba muy feliz, pero ella no.

Subió a su habitación mientras sus padres adornaban la sala.

Su hermano era muy amigo del hijo de Tai Yagami y lo esperaba con ansia, pero ella no era amiga de nadie. Por eso odiaba cuando todos se reunían, nadie era su amigo, nadie la tomaba en cuenta , ella era invisible para todos.

El timbre sonó. Qué extraño que alguien llegara tan temprano, la fiesta de su hermano empezaría luego de dos horas.

-¡Tai!- saludó su madre- Pasa.

- Lamento haber llegado antes de que comenzara todo- se disculpo aquel que había llegado –Pero la ONU me ha llamado a una junta en este momento y no tengo con quien dejar a los niños, ¿puedo dejarlos aquí?

-Es una ofensa la pregunta, Tai- le respondió su madre un poco resentida en realidad –Sabes que puedes hacerlo y nosotros estaremos felices de tenerlos aquí

-Muchas gracias, Suzume- agradeció Tai.

-¡Shinji, Rei!- llamó su madre para que recibieran a los hijos de Tai, cuando este ya se había ido-¿Quieren algo de tomar? Les traeré té helado ahora mismo- dijo antes de entrar a la cocina.

-¡Kai!- saludó Shinji –Tienes que ver lo que mi padre me regalo, sígueme- dijo el cumpleañero y ambos niños corrieron a su habitación. En la sala solo quedaban Ami y Rei. Ninguna de las dos decía nada.

-¿Quieres ir a mi habitación?- habló finalmente Rei.

-Sí, está bien- dijo tímidamente Ami. Ambas niñas subieron con mucho calma. –Tienes mucha suerte de tener una habitación para ti sola- dijo Ami para terminar el silencio en el que encontraban –Yo la comparto con mi hermano y a veces desordena mis cosas, pero aun así me gusta porque cuando tengo miedo siempre lo tengo cerca.

-¿Sabes?- decidió sincerarse Rei después de un corto tiempo en silencio –Te tengo mucha envidia, siempre tienes alguien que te cuide, tu hermano nunca te deja sola. En cambio a mi hermano no le preocupo para nada- Rei no estaba segura de por qué estaba diciendo todo eso pero, a pesar de nunca haber pasado mucho tiempo con Ami, ésta siempre le había inspirado confianza. Luego de que Ami no respondiera nada Rei decidió seguir hablando – Aunque la verdad es que no lo necesito, sé que mis padres estarán para mí si estoy triste o si tengo miedo… - decía Rei para no parecer débil.

-¿Sabes?- interrumpió Ami –Yo te tengo envidia a ti. Tú eres independiente. Yo en cambio no puedo estar sin mi papá o mi hermano. No tengo muchos amigos tampoco aparte de Kai, me imagino que tú haces amigos muy fácilmente

-Te equivocas- le respondió Rei –Yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó con cautela Ami

-Sí- respondió Rei

-Entonces deberíamos pasar juntas- sugirió Ami con una sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Digimon, la siguiente aventura.**

**Capítulo 1. El viaje a Moscú**

-Ya llegué- saludó Kai al llegar a su departamento -¿Papá? ¿Ami?

-Aquí- respondió su hermana menor quien estaba almorzando -¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien- respondió Kai dejando su mochila en el suelo -¿Y a ti?

-Igual- dijo Ami –En la escuela nos hicieron una despedida porque el próximo año iremos a secundaria.

-Es verdad. Ya no recordaba esa despedida de la primaria. ¿Dónde está papá?

-En su habitación. Tío Izzy llamó. No sé de qué hablan pero creo que es del digimundo.

-Ya veo- respondió Kai

-Hermano, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo se fue Agumon y los demás digimons al digimundo?

-No lo recuerdo bien- respondió Kai tras pensarlo -Creo que ya han pasado cinco meses de eso

-Lo extraño- comentó Ami

-Pronto volverá Ami, no te preocupes.

-Está bien, hermano- le respondió ella.

El padre de ambos niños, Tai Yagami, estaba haciendo maletas rápidamente. Su amigo Izzy Izumi lo había llamado hace poco, había problemas. Los digimons de todos los antiguos niños elegidos habían ido al digimundo para controlar la actividad digital, es decir la unión de los dos mundos. Muchas apariciones Digimon se habían presentado en el mundo real y ellos se habían encargado de terminar con eso. Pero de repente el mundo digital ya no aparecía. Era como si se hubiera borrado. Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe y TK debían viajar a Moscú, donde se registraba la última actividad digimon. El padre de Sora los ayudaría desde Japón junto con los hermanos de Joe.

Su maleta estaba lista. Ahora debía encontrar alguien que se encargara de Kai y Ami.

-¿Hermano?- dijo Kari por el videófono -¿Estás bien? Pareces angustiado.

-Kari- saludó Tai –Hay problemas en el digimundo… o mejor dicho hay problemas _con_ el digimundo y…

-¿Problemas?- interrumpió Kari -¿Es por eso que no hemos sabido de Gatomon y los demás en tanto tiempo?

Tai no sabía muy bien qué responder, así que decidió evadir el tema.

-No lo sé con exactitud, pero escúchame. Debo viajar ahora mismo, ¿Puedo dejar a Kai y a Ami contigo?

-Sabes que sí hermano- respondió Kari.

-Gracias- sonrió Tai –Ahora mismo iremos para allá

-De acuerdo

-Y Kari…

-¿Si?

-Gatomon y los demás estarán bien, yo me encargaré de eso

-Gracias hermano- sonrió Kari.

.

.

.

.

-Papá ¿qué haces?- preguntó Teruo. Su padre iba de un lado para el otro. Armaba increíblemente rápido las maletas, suya y de su hijo, pues debían partir de inmediato.

-Salimos de viaje en algo así como una hora- sentencio TK sin parar

-¿Qué?- se sobresaltó -¿a dónde?

-Moscú

-Papá… - se quejó Teruo –Por favor explícame

-Lo siento Teru- se disculpó su padre parando por un segundo –Es sobre el digimundo

Teruo entonces lo entendió, las cosas del digimundo siempre trastornaban a su padre. De nuevo vio a su progenitor yendo y viniendo por todo su apartamento.

-¿Es necesario que vaya también?- preguntó e niño –Podría quedarme con mi madre…- sugirió

-Lo siento, Teru. Ella está en Francia y volverá en algo así como un mes – se disculpó tristemente TK. Él y la madre de Teruo se habían divorciado cinco años atrás y el chico no pasaba mucho con ella.

-¿Y si me quedó donde mi tio Matt?- preguntó Teru intentando desviar la conversación fuera de su madre.

-Tu tío Matt también vendrá- explicó TK

-Ya veo…- dijo rindiéndose Teruo

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Shinji al llegar a su casa. Sus padres corrían llevando cosas de un lado a otro mientras su hermana estaba en la mesa con su tecno-celular.

-Papá sale de vieja ahora mismo- respondió Rei

-Debo ir a Moscú- añadió Joe –Asuntos del digimundo

-Ya veo- dijo el recién llegado mientras iba a la cocina.

-Papá, sin Gomamon, ¿Podrás hacer algo?- preguntó Rei

-No lo sé, pero según Izzy, es de vital importancia que vaya a Moscú

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- preguntó Shinji mientras comía galletas –Después de todo, hoy fue el último día de clases. Ya estoy en vacaciones de verano.

-¿Por qué mejor no llevas a Rei?- sugirió su madre- Siempre llevas a Shinji

-Suzume…- dijo Joe antes de sonreir –Esa es una magnifica idea. Rei, ve a hacer tu maleta por favor, partimos en menos de una hora.

-Sí- dijo la niña un poco ruborizada. Por fin iría de viaje con su padre, eso era algo realmente nuevo para ella. Subió a su habitación con prisa y empezó a empacar.

-De acuerdo- dijo Shinji no muy emocionado.

.

.

.

.

-Escucha Sora- dijo Matt cuando su maleta estaba ya fuera de su departamento –No sé qué vaya a pasar pero quiero que estás tranquila.

-Matt…- dijo Sora antes de abrazarlo –Yo estaré bien, gracias por preocuparte. Por favor cuídate y tenme informada de todo.

-Así será… - dijo Matt devolviéndole el abrazo

-¿Volverás pronto?- preguntó el pequeño hijo de ambos

-Por supuesto amigo- respondió Matt sonriendo. Luego de abrazar a Sora se despidió de sus dos hijos –Quiero que se porten bien ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí- dijeron al mismo tiempo Ai y Ryku

.

.

.

.

-¡Por favor!- exigió Tsugumi -¡Llevame contigo!

-Entiende que no puedo, no podré cuidarte allá- respondió su padre un poco molesto

-No necesito que me cuides- respondió ella algo ofendida –No soy una niña pequeña. Pero si tú no estarás en la casa, yo tampoco quiero estar- siguió argumentando. Mimi y Satoru solo veían el pequeño pleito padre- hija.

-Izzy, ella no parará hasta que no aceptes llevarla- comentó Satoru. Se sentía algo ofendido de que Tsugumi no quisiera quedarse con él y su madre, pero tras tantos años de vivir con ella conocía su forma de ser. No era nada personal, o al menos eso prefería creer Satoru.

-Por favor- pidió de nuevo Tsugumi

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero ninguna clase de problemas allá, ¿me oyes? Si llegas a portarte mal te regresó a Japón en el primer vuelo- explotó Izzy, cosa que no era nada fácil de lograr para cualquiera que no fuera Tsugumi. La niña sonrió pues había logrado lo que quería y fue por su maleta.

-No te demores- dijo Izzy abrazando a Mimi

-No lo hará- respondió Satoru –Su maleta ya está hecha

-Qué niña- suspiró Izzy –Lo lamento Mimi, sabes que ella es… difícil. Espero que no te haya herido con eso de "Mi familia eres tú… no tu esposa, no tengo por qué quedarme aquí sin ti"

-Descuida Izzy- dijo Mimi – Por favor, cuídate. No hagas nada arriesgado, ya no eres un niño.

-Estaré bien, querida- dijo Izzy antes de acercarse para besar a Mimi. En ese mismo instante salió Tsugumi y lo jaló hacia la puerta.

-Adiós Mimi, adiós Sato- dijo Tsugumi saliendo de prisa con su padre.

-¡Ere imposible!- le dijo su padre –Adiós linda, adiós Satoru

-Cuídense- dijo Mimi a modo de despedida

-Tráeme algo, Tsumi- se despidió Satoru


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon, la siguiente aventura

Capitulo 2. La puerta al digimundo es abierta

-No es justo- protestaba Davis en casa de Sora y Matt -¿Por qué nosotros nos quedamos? ¡También somos parte del equipo!

-Izzy pensó que lo mejor era que sólo ellos viajaran… -explico Mimi algo triste –Por si había problemas aquí los demás pudiéramos controlarlos

-Ya veo…- dijo Davis mal humorado

-Aún no entiendo…- empezó a hablar Yolei- ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Hace algunos días Tai se percato de que no habíamos tenido noticias del digimundo en mucho tiempo, así que le pidió a Izzy que investigara qué estaba pasando. Izzy lo hiso de inmediato, pero no encontró nada. Nada realmente- explicó Ken

-¿Nada?- preguntó Davis -¿Entonces por qué nos preocupamos?

-No me entiendes, Davis. No encontró nada… no encontró señal del digimundo… no encontró absolutamente nada que tenga que ver con digimons. Era como si se hubiera borrado la base de datos del digimundo

-Si es verdad que se borró la base de datos del digimundo… - dijo Sora- ¿Biyomon y los demás…?

-No lo sabemos con exactitud- explicó de nuevo Ken – Quizá no esté borrada… quizá está oculta o quizá hemos perdido la conexión que existía entre el digimundo y el mundo real.

-Confío en que Izzy encuentre una respuesta- dijo Mimi –Él siempre lo hace

-Mi hermano también ayudará- dijo Kari. Luego la conversación se terminó. Cada antiguo elegido pensaba en su compañero digimon, todos tenían dudas y preocupaciones, ¿Sería realmente el fin de la conexión con el digimundo? ¿Eso significaba que no podrían volver a ver a sus digimons?

.

.

.

.

-Disculpe señor, ¿Dónde queda este hotel?- preguntó Joe cuando recién habían bajado del vuelo.

-No está lejos. Siga la calle y lo encontrará- le respondió el guardia de seguridad del aeropuerto en un pobre japonés.

-Muy bien gracias- dijo Joe- Vamos, Rei

-Papá, mira quien viene allá- dijo Rei señalando a un grupo pequeño de personas.

-Vaya, son Izzy y Tai- se sorprendió un poco Joe –Debieron haber venido en nuestro vuelo

-¡Hola Joe!- saludó bastante feliz Tai –Hola Rei

-Buenas tardes, Tai- saludó la niña

-Me alegro mucho de que hayas traído a Rei- dijo Izzy –Así tendrás con quien estar, Tsugumi

-Sí- dijo ella

-Hable con Matt hace un rato… -contó Tai- Vendrá con TK en el próximo vuelo, no deben tardar.

-Está bien- dijo Joe

-¿Saben donde queda el hotel?- preguntó Izzy

-Según ese señor no lejos de aquí, vamos- indicó Joe

-Nuestros padres se ven muy felices- le dijo Rei a Tsugumi que iban juntas detrás de los adultos

-Así es, supongo que es por estar de nuevo en acción- respondió Tsugumi

.

.

.

.

-¿Alguien sabe lo que está pasando?-preguntó Mosuke, él junto con todos los demás estaba en un parque cercano a donde estaban sus padres.

-Le entendí a Izzy que no pueden encontrar rastro del digimundo- explicó Satoru –Es todo lo que sé

-¿Dónde está Tsugumi?- preguntó Ai

-Viajó junto con Izzy

-Ya veo

-¿Y para qué se fueron, mi papá y los demás, hasta tan lejos?- preguntó Ryku

-Eso no entiendo bien

-Ni yo- dijo Kai –¿Y no podremos hacer algo nosotros?

-¿Algo como qué?- preguntó Shinji

-Hace mucho tiempo mi papá me llevó al lugar en donde se abrió la puerta al digimundo por primera vez, me contó que también una vez solo pudo ir al digimundo por ahí, cuando todo lo demás falló.

-¿Y eso nos es útil?- preguntó Kaori –Digo, no es que los adultos quieran viajar al digimundo

-La verdad…- dijo Satoru –Es que oí hablar a Izzy con tu padre. Ellos decían que irían a buscar algo que sirviera de puente entre este mundo y el digimundo. Está claro que abrir una puerta entre ambos es un puente.

-Te va bien vivir con Izzy, Satoru- dijo Mosuke –Te vas volviendo más listo

.

.

.

.

-¡Qué calle tan larga!- se quejó Rei -¿Por qué caminamos?

-Ya llegamos- dijo su padre

-Con todo respeto Joe- dijo Tsugumi –Eso has dicho desde el aeropuerto

-No, miren- dijo Joe señalando el letro que estaba sobre ellos –Aquí es

Todos estaban ya muy cansados y agradecieron que por fin lo habían encontrado. Entraron prontamente.

-Bienvenidos- saludó una señora no muy joven, de aspecto oriental –Sus habitaciones están listas

-Gracias- dijeron todos antes de pasar a donde ella les indicaba.

Tan pronto como los adultos se instalaron, empezaron a trabajar. Izzy intentaba rastrear alguna conexión con el digimundo pero nada daba resultado. Sus esperanzas empezaron a flaquear, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba en blanco. Por primera vez había probado todas sus ideas y ninguna había tenido alguna clase de resultado. ¿Había perdido por primera vez? Empezó a pensar que no volverían a ver a sus amigos, pero de repente se acordó de Mimi y de lo triste que estaba cuando él le dijo que se había perdido la conexión entre los dos mundos. Mimi quería volver a ver a Palmon y él quería volver a ver a Tentomon, pero ya no sabía que hacer.

Tai por su lado intentaba ayudar, pero realmente no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía como un tonto al ver que sus compañeros sí trabajaban y él apenas intentaba imaginar qué hacer y dónde buscar. Más que nada necesitaba una respuesta, Agumon siempre había sido su fortaleza y sin él a su lado temía derrumbarse. "Demuestra ese valor" le había dicho Agumon alguna vez, y él se repetía la frase cada vez se encontraba desconcertado. Un poco frustrado decidió salir de ahí. Necesitaba calmar su mente.

Joe pensaba que la mejor idea era investigar acerca de la última actividad Digimon que habían tenido. Pero no lograba encontrar nada fuera de lo común, no había ningún error, nada extraño había pasado. Joe detestaba cuando su lógica no funcionaba como él esperaba. Tras dejar su mente en blanco por un momento pensó en su gran amigo Gomamon. Seguramente Gomamon se hubiera reído de él en ese momento, podía imaginárselo muy bien. Joe esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en lo que su digimon le podría decir, "Tú no cambias, Joe" Sin importar cómo debían encontrar la forma de volver a llegar al digimundo, Joe necesitaba a Gomamon, quería a Gomamon.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Rei y Tsugumi estaban en la habitación que compartirían.

-Es muy tarde- comentó Rei mientras desempacaba sobre su cama –Y ellos se ponen a trabajar

-Así es- le respondió Tsugumi- Yo la verdad estoy demasiado cansada. Solo quiero dormir

-También yo- respondió Rei

-Oye Rei- dijo Tsugumi –Tú y yo nunca hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas, ¿verdad?

-No, nunca

-Es curioso. Nos conocemos desde que nací y no sé nada de ti- intentó ser amigable Tsugumi

-No hay nada qué saber Tsugumi- le respondió de mala manera Rei, ella odiaba que la gente se entrometiese en sus asuntos.

-Si tú lo dices… -respondió notablemente molesta Tsugumi –debe ser cierto. Debes ser muy aburrida. No quiero perder mi tiempo conversando más contigo, lo mejor será dormir.

-Cálmate, pequeña – se defendió Rei –Yo no soy como Ai, yo sé cómo pararte y lo haría, pero créeme que no quiero tener problemas contigo aquí.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Tsugumi que ya estaba en su cama –Buenas noches.

Ambas niñas se metieron bajo las sábanas e sus respectivas camas. Pronto se durmió Tsugumi y un poco después la siguió Rei. Pero la segunda se despertó tras horas de ligero sueño.

Rei no sabía qué hora era pero parecía ser la madrugada. No podía volver a dormir así que se levantó. Fue camino al baño, al encender la luz de la salita donde su padre estuvo trabajando horas antes encontró la computadora encendida también y fue a echar un vistazo. En la pantalla se encontraba la puerta al digimundo cerrada, un poco por juego se paró frente a ella y dijo lo que tantas veces había oído decir a los adultos.

-Puerta al digimundo ábrete- dijo firme y lo suficientemente alto para oírlo desde cualquier parte de la salita. Rei pensaba que jugaba por lo que se sorprendió mucho con lo que pasó a continuación. La pantalla del computador cambió y en ella apareció la palabra "OPEN". Rei dio un salto, ¿qué significaba eso? Su padre se sorprendería también, se dio media vuelta en dirección a la habitación que su padre e Izzy compartían, estaba a punto de dar un paso cuando se descubrió en su cama, en la habitación que compartía con Tsugumi.

-¿Qué?- dijo Rei –Yo no soñé eso, estoy segura

-¿Con quien hablas, Rei?- preguntó Tsugumi que apenas despertaba.

-No quise despertarte, Tsugumi. Todo está bien- le respondió Rei mientras se levantaba. Salió de la habitación poniendo mucha atención en la salita en la que se había encontrado en la noche, quería encontrar alguna prueba de que no había sido un sueño. Entonces vio a los adultos junto a la computadora que ella había usado, ¡ahí estaba su prueba! Rápidamente fue hacia ellos –Buenos días papá, buenos días a todos

-Buenos días Rei- respondió primero su padre y luego de él todos los presentes.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Rei

-Se quemó… - respondió Izzy –Esta computadora se quemó. ¡Esto va de mal en peor!

-Rayos- dijo Tai. Todos estaban con un muy mal aspecto, parecían que pronto iban a estar fuera de control.

Rei se dio cuenta de que TK y Matt ya habían llegado, pero mucho no le importó. Solo se dirigió al baño.

.

.

.

.

En Japón se encontraban los hermanos de Joe y el padre de Sora intentando ayudar, pero parecía caso perdido. Ellos tres entendían lo que debían sentir los antiguos elegidos, pero continuar con eso era absurdo. No había nada, ni siquiera tenían un plan, tampoco una idea de lo ocurrido. Así era imposible hacer algo. Aún así, y sin esperar nada, seguían en la búsqueda porque ninguno se atrevía a decirles a los otros dos que parecen ya.

De repente el videófono del padre de Sora sonó.

-¿Si?- saludó el hombre antes de encontrarse con la cara de su nieto al otro lado de la línea

-¿Abuelo?

-¡Ryku! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada?

-¡Abuelo! Quería saber si ya van mejor las cosas…- preguntó el pequeño. Su abuelo pensó un poco y le dijo

-La verdad no hay mejoras, Ryku. Pero tampoco se ha puesto peor esto, así que podemos estar agradecidos.

-Ya veo- dijo realmente triste Ryku

-¿Estás preocupado por tu padre? – le preguntó el abuelo a lo que el nietosolo asintió –Él estará muy bien, ya lo verás

-Sé que nada lo dañará, pero…- se explicó el niño-Temo mucho que si esto no mejora pronto mi papá y mi mamá pierdan sus esperanzas de volver a ver a sus amigos y se rindan. Yo sé que si se llegan a rendir, eso los atormentará para siempre. Yo quiero que consigan lo que buscan, para que ellos y todos los demás estén bien.

El discurso de su nieto lo dejó frío, y el mismo efecto tuvo en sus dos acompañantes.

-Descuida, Ryku. Nadie se rendirá- le prometió su abuelo- Y ahora debo colgar porque debo seguir en eso, pero gracias por llamarme. No sabes lo bien que me ha hecho hablar contigo

-Está bien abuelo. Mucha suerte

El anciano cerró la llamada y los tres sin decirse nada empezaron a trabajar con mucho ahínco, después de todo, no quería rendirse y que eso los atormentase para siempre.

.

.

.

.

-Papá, le prometí a Sato que le llevaría algo. Regresaré en cuanto encuentre algo lindo- le dijo Tsugumi a su padre al abrir la puerta de la suite donde se hospedaban.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Izzy –Debes preguntarme primero antes de hacer este tipo de cosas.

-No he hecho nada aún- se defendió la niña

-Rei, Teruo, ¿acompañarían, por favor, a mi hija?- pidió Izzy a los otros dos niños que se encontraban en el lugar.

-Está bien- dijeron los dos. Tsugumi y sus acompañantes salieron de inmediato

-¿Qué quieres comprar?- le preguntó Teruo a Tsugumi cuando ya estuvieron en la calle

-No lo sé, un llavero talvez

-Qué aburrido- respondió Teruo -¿Acaso te gustaría que te regalasen un llavero? Es uno de los peores regalos que te pueden hacer

-¿Qué me sugieres tú?- preguntó Tsugumi

-¿Qué tal esa camiseta?- propuso Rei –Me parece ideal

Los tres chicos se acercaron más a la vitrina, realmente parecía un buen regalo.

-Podría ser… pero no tengo tanto dinero…- explicó Tsugumi

-¡Miren eso!- gritó Teruo dándose la vuelta. Ambas chicas lo siguieron.

-¡Un digimon!-dijo Tsugumi

-¡Creo que es un Gotsumon!- dijo Rei

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Teruo

-Ataca- dijo Gotsumon dirigiéndose a los tres pequeños -¡Ataca ahora!

-¿Quiere que ataquemos?- preguntó Rei

-Muy bien, a cuenta de tres saldremos corriendo en diferentes direcciones, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Tsugumi

-Sí- le respondieron sus dos acompañantes

-Uno… dos… ¡tres!

Teruo y Rei corrieron a la derecha y se separaron mientras Tsugumi fue hacia la izquierda, pero el digimon no los siguió. Atacó al edificio que estaba en frente suyo. Tras el primer ataque la gente pensó que había un temblor y empezaron a evacuar el lugar, muchos parecían no ver a aquel digimon parado justo enfrente. Los niños se habían detenido pero aún observaban lo que hacía ese Gotsumon. Otra vez atacó y los vidrios estallaron. Atacó una tercera vez y una parte del edificio se cayó.

-¡Tsugumi!- gritaron Rei y Teruo al ver que los trozos de pared caían sobre la niña, quien dio un paso hacia atrás y no se movió más. Tsugumi cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cabeza con sus brazos justo antes de que pedazos de concreto le cayeran en cima. Los otros dos niños corrieron hacia ella.

-¿Tsugumi?... – Llamó Rei mientras la buscaba con la vista pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Su amiga había quedado sepultada.

-Rei… Llama a Izzy, yo llamaré a una ambulancia- dijo Teruo. El chico realmente se sentía culpable, él era el mayor de los tres y no había podido hacer nada para ayudar a su amiga, quien tal vez estuviera gravemente herida…

.

.

.

.

-Rayos… - dijo ya cansado Izzy.

-Lo mejor será que descansemos muchachos, tal vez comer algo- dijo Matt desperezándose un poco.

-Mi videófono…- dijo Izzy al oír su timbre sonar -¿Rei? ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Qué? ¿Tsugumi?... Voy para allá


	4. Chapter 4

Digimon: La siguiente aventura

Capitulo 3. Genai aparece

-¿Eh?- preguntó Tsugumi abriendo con esfuerzo los ojos. Se sentía realmente agotada. Miró a su lado y encontró a su "hermano" dormido en una silla –Satoru…- Llamó intentando incorporarse pero sus costillas le dolían demasiado como para permitírselo.

-¿Qué?- se sobresaltó Satoru. El chico la miraba incrédulo – Tsugumi… ¿Despertaste?

-Claro que desperté, tonto- sonrió Tsugumi –Me siento fatal…

-No sabes cuanta suerte tienes de estar viva…- le respondió Satoru –Realmente… Me asusté

-Gracias, Sato…- dijo ella con otra sonrisa –Dime… ¿Qué pasó?

-… - Satoru guardó silencio por un segundo antes de contestar – Bueno, el viaje a Moscú fue todo un éxito si lo que querían los adultos era volver a unir a nuestro mundo con el digimundo. Rei dijo que ella abrió la puerta, que fue de lo más fácil hacerlo. Un digimon apareció y atacó un edificio… y parte de este edificio te cayó a ti. Te trajeron de emergencia de vuelta a Japón, estuviste a punto de… "irte"… por tres días… Luego te lograron estabilizar y pasaste en coma una semana… y durante los últimos cinco días saliste de coma pero seguías inconsciente

-¿Qué?- se sobresaltó ahora Tsugumi - ¿He pasado tanto tiempo en el hospital?

-Pues sí… en total han sido quince días sin contar hoy

-¿Y mi papá?- preguntó Tsugumi como si fuera una pequeña niña perdida

-Bueno, esa es la otra parte de la historia… -empezó Satoru –Como te dije, el viaje fue todo un éxito… ahora ambos mundo están muy conectados. Verás, en estos quince días nuestros padres y el resto no han tenido descanso, han habido apariciones digimon una tras otra y ataques de digimons a cada momento del día. Además de esto está ocurriendo algo muy extraño, donde hay una aparición digimon hay personas desaparecidas, al parecer mientras digimons llegan a este mundo, humanos viajan al mundo digimon.

-Vaya…- comentó Tsugumi, verdaderamente esto le había dejado sin habla –Han sido quince infernales días, ¿verdad?

-Sí, y como Izzy y mamá deben viajar yo he cuidado de ti, pero vienen a verte cada que están libres.

-Ya veo…

-Ahora mismo les avisaré que estás despierta

-No espera, aún hay cosas que quiero preguntarte… Dime, ¿Tentomon y los demás están aquí?

-Sí, ellos aparecieron de repente un poco después dela primera aparición digimon… osea la de ese Gotsumon

-Que alivio… ¿Y los adultos como están?

-Bastante bien, es como si les hubieran puesto baterías nuevas… supongo que entre separarse de sus digimons compañeros o pelear junto a ellos todo el tiempo la elección es obvia… Y además ya les conoces, están felices en acción

-Sí, es verdad – dijo Tsugumi sonriendo un poco antes de hacer una mueca de dolor –Me duele

-Eso se debe a que te rompiste cuatro costillas y el antebrazo derecho. Pero tu contusión cerebral fue realmente el problema

-Vaya… ¿todo eso?- dijo Tsugumi que no se había dado cuenta del yeso que llevaba en su antebrazo derecho

-Sí… oye espera aquí, llamaré a los doctores

-Aquí te espero- rió Tsugumi

.

.

.

.

-Esto es tan aburrido…- dijo Mosuke, él y el resto de los hijos de los antiguos niños elegidos se encontraban en el parque de siempre, que por primera vez estaba totalmente vacío salvo por ellos.

-¡Chicos!- gritó Ai mientras llegaba en su bicicleta -¿Adivinen qué?

-¿Qué?- dijeron la mayoría sin mayor interés

-Tsugumi ya despertó, acabó de hablar con ella

-¿En serio?- preguntó Rei, sentía gran alivio al saber que Tsugumi estuviera de nuevo despierta. Ella consideraba que había sido bastante culpa suya lo ocurrido en Moscú y lo que ocurría ahora en todo el mundo, entonces saber que Tsugumi seguía viva era un martirio menos.

-Sí, Satoru me acaba de llamar. Dice que los doctores le darán el alta en cinco días más.

-Pobre Tsugumi- comentó Mosuke –Pasar veinte días de sus vacaciones de verano en un hospital debe ser lo peor… ¡Rayos! Y yo me estaba quejando…

-Opino que Tsugumi es muy afortunada de estar con vida- dijo Teruo –Fue realmente grave su accidente, ella es bastante madura y supongo que lo considerará igual

-Eres muy maduro, Teruo- respondió de mala gana Mosuke

-Oigan muchachos- decidió hablar Kaori, quien intentaba mantener la paz entre todos – Hace mucho que no jugamos futbol, ¿les gustaría jugar ahora?

-Creí que odiabas el futbol, hermana- comentó inocentemente Kenji

-Bueno, sí, pero hace mucho que no jugamos- dijo excusándose Kaori

-Me parece una gran idea- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa

-Bien, yo seré el capitán del primer equipo- dijo notablemente más animado Mosuke

-Y yo del otro- dijo Teruo que sonreía también.

-Bien- dijo Mosuke con algo de desagrado –Yo escojo primero. ¡Vamos!

-Sí- respondieron los demás de camino a la cancha de futbol. Todos tenían un mejor aspecto y Kaori, a pesar de que en verdad odiaba ese juego, estaba muy satisfecha.

.

.

.

.

-Hable con Izzy- le contó Satoru a Tsugumi en cuanto volvió a la habitación donde se encontraba la niña –Está muy contento y dice que no tarda en llegar

-Que bien- fue todo lo que Tsugumi respondió, se podía ver que la niña sentía bastante sueño, sus párpados luchaban por cerrarse.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Satoru acercándose a ella. La niña sonrió. Le encantaba que cuidasen de ella, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

-Estoy muy cansada, creo que dormiré un poco más

-Supongo que lo necesitas, pero por favor Tsumi…-pidió Satoru – Vuélvete a despertar

-Lo haré, Sato- fue lo último que dijo ella antes de que el sueño le ganará.

.

.

.

.

-¡Dame la pelota!- gritaba el pequeño Ryku corriendo tras su primo Teruo por la inmensa cancha de futbol. Su primo al oírle se la pasó y él se adelantó un poco para cogerla.

-¡Es mía!- gritó Mosuke interponiéndose entre Ryku y la pelota. Sin querer pateo al niño un poco más abajo de la rodilla y lo botó de cara al suelo.

-¡Hermana!- empezó a llorar Ryku mientras se daba la vuelta aún en el suelo

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Ai que había llegado al instante junto a su hermanito. Él solo lloraba, ni si quiera intentaba parase.

-Lo siento Ryku, te ayudaré- se disculpó Mosuke dándole la mano al pequeño.

-Rayos, Mosuke- le dijo algo molesto Teruo antes de tomar a su pequeño primo en brazos –Lo llevaré a que lo vea el abuelo de Shinji y Rei

-Oye Teruo, fue un accidente- se defendió Mosuke –Y Ryku lo sabe, jamás le haría daño

-Sé que fue un accidente- le respondió Teruo – Pero deberías tener más cuidado cuando juegas con niños pequeños- dijo antes irse de ahí con Ryku en brazos y Ai a su lado

-¡Lo siento Ryku!- gritó Mosuke cuando los tres estuvieron más lejos. Kaori solo suspiró. Era bastante difícil tener contentos a sus catorce amigos. El juego de futbol había funcionado por muy poco tiempo.

.

.

.

.

-Lo hemos hecho bien, ¿verdad Agumon?- dijo Tai tras acabar con un Kuwagamon. Él y Agumon caminaban por la calle para volver a su casa, por suerte había sido bastante cerca, Tai ya estaba harto de tener que viajar en la espalda de MetalGreymon.

-¡Así es!- respondió animadamente Agumon –Somos los mejores Tai – el dijo el digimon antes de parar para cruzar la calle. Agumon se disponía a cruzar pues ya no se veían auto-naves y justo entonces un enorme camión pasó sin darle tiempo a Tai de quitar a su amigo del camino.

-Agumon…- dijo Tai con la cara deformada por la impresión, luego su cara cambió a desconcierto. Agumon se encontraba en el exacto mismo lugar, nada le había pasado.

-Tai, ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Agumon

.

.

.

.

-Tsugumi…- llamaba Izzy que estaba al lado de la cama de su hija. Satoru le había dicho que ella se había despertado ya pero que estaba tan cansada que había vuelto a dormir. A pesar de eso, Izzy quería que despertara de nuevo, que hablara con él, solo un momento. –Tsugumi…- repitió y ahora la pequeña abrió sus ojos

-Papá…- dijo lentamente con sueño y sin fuerzas –Que gusto verte, papá.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Izzy sonriendo. A lo largo de los años él había olvidado como tratar con niños, tal vez por eso tenía tantas peleas con su hija, pero esta vez quería hacer un esfuerzo por ser tierno con ella – Te he extrañado mucho

-Me alegro mucho- respondió Tsugumi, otra vez el cansancio le ganaba y sus párpados se cerraban, pronto dormiría de nuevo –Yo también

Izzy permaneció un rato en silencio dudando en decir algo más, pero a la final Tsugumi ya se había dormido.

.

.

.

.

-Escuchen, pasó algo muy extraño- dijo Tai en cuanto sus mejores amigos llegaron a su departamento.

-¿Qué pasó, Tai?- preguntó Matt sin mayor preocupación.

-Veníamos hacia acá Agumon y yo, cruzábamos la calle y de repente pasó un camión justo por donde estaba Agumon en ese momento… Pero no lo arrolló

-¿Qué?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Sora y Matt

-¿Qué crees…?- empezó Matt si saber cómo concluir la pregunta

-No lo sé- contestó sabiendo exactamente a lo que su amigo de toda la vida se refería.

-No me da buena espina- fue lo único que Sora dijo.

.

.

.

.

Esa noche, en el departamento de los Izumi, Satoru Izzy y Tentomon se encontraban profundamente dormidos, Mimi y Palmon se encontraban en el hospital con Tsugumi. La computadora de Izzy se encendió de repente y una corta figura salió de ella. Caminó un poco viendo cada detalle de la habitación en la que se encontraba, parecía encontrar todo muy curioso. La figurita no vio hacia donde se dirigían sus pies y chocó contra una mesa botando la mayoría de cosas al suelo.

-¿Satoru?- preguntó Izzy que de inmediato estaba en la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó asustado su hijastro saliendo también a la puerta de la habitación que le pertenecía a él.

-Eh- dijo Izzy sorprendido al verlo, se dio vuelta en dirección a la habitación en donde se había oído el ruido y Satoru lo siguió no sin antes tomar su bate de beisbol.

-Izzy, ¡qué gusto!- saludó quién recogía lo que él mismo había botado

-¿Genai?- preguntó Izzy

-Sí, soy yo- dijo Genai sonreído –Oh, y lamento mucho esto, lo recogeré ahora mismo

-Descuide, abuelo, yo lo haré- dijo Satoru evitando que el anciano personaje se agachara de nuevo.

-¿Abuelo?- preguntó Genai viendo extrañado a Satoru –Dime Izzy, ¿este es tu hijo?

-Sí- respondió Izzy sin dar más explicaciones, provocando una sonrisa en el niño que recogía todo

-Ya veo, solo por eso disculparé que me haya dicho "abuelo". Puedes llamarme Genai, ¿de acuerdo?

-Seguro, Genai- respondió Satoru aún sonriendo.

-Izzy… he venido a hablar contigo de algo muy importante. Escúchame bien, este caos no es lo que parece, los digimons no han venido a este mundo

-¿qué dices?

-Esto es lo que pasa, todos los digimons que ves en este mundo, y digo todos, no están realmente aquí. Son proyecciones del digimundo. Y los humanos que han aparecido en el digimundo son proyecciones del mundo humano.

-¿Y si son proyecciones…- empezó a preguntar Satoru – dónde están realmente ellos?

-En un tercer mundo

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Izzy y Satoru al mismo tiempo

-Así es, en un tercer mundo donde sus cuerpos físicos están sanos y en descanso

-¿En descanso?- preguntó Satoru en voz baja

-Pero sus mente están activas y son sus mentes lo que proyectan ambos mundos

-Que complejo- comentó Satoru

-Ya lo creo que sí- le respondió Genai

-¿Y la puerta que conecta este mundo con el digimundo?- preguntó Izzy

-Pues está abierta, entiendo que Joe la abrió

-De hecho… -corrigió Satoru –Fue la hija de Joe

-¿Su hija?- reflexionó Genai –Ya veo

-Entonces está abierta…- reflexiono Izzy –Y dime Genai, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

-Pues es justo lo que me preocupa… No lo sé- le respondió seriamente Genai

-¿No lo sabe?- preguntó Satoru

-No, y por eso estoy aquí. Izzy necesito que reúnas a los elegidos porque la respuesta la encontraran en el digimundo

-Descuida lo haré en cuanto amanezca- dijo con seguridad Izzy

-Tengo otra pregunta… -dijo Satoru -¿Tú eres una proyección también?

-Bueno, sí- contestó Genai –Pero mi cuerpo físico está en el digimundo… Verás, yo no soy un digimon ni tampoco un humano

-Ya veo- dijo confundido Satoru

.

.

.

.

-Eso explica lo que le ocurrió a Agumon ayer- dijo Tai luego de que Izzy terminara de contar la historia a sus amigos

-Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo- dijo Davis – ¿Qué debemos buscar en el digimundo?

-No lo tengo muy en claro tampoco yo- se sinceró Izzy

-Yo creo que mientras estemos allá entenderemos todo- dijo Ken

-Esa es la actitud, Ken- le animó Wormmon

-Pero, ¿debemos ir todos?- preguntó algo angustiada Sora - ¿Qué será de los niños?

-Pueden venir también- sugirió Agumon

-Claro que no- respondió Sora de manera inmediata –Es demasiado peligroso

-Sora…-dijo tristemente Biyomon – Ya creciste

-Claro que ya crecí, Biyomon, eso es obvio

-Me refiero a que dejaste de ser niña

-Por su puesto, ya soy adulta

-Matt, ¿tú que opinas?- preguntó Gabumon

-Bueno, podríamos cuidarlos en el digimundo… pero sería muy difícil lograr nuestra meta con ellos allá

-¿De verdad eso es lo que piensas? –Preguntó Gabumon –Dime, ¿acaso Ai y Ryku no tienen la misma edad que tú y TK la primera vez que entraron al digimundo?

-Así es

-Y fueron ustedes siendo niños quienes salvaron este y nuestro mundo ¿verdad?

-Sí

-¿Por qué ahora les parece tan mala idea que otros niños los acompañen?

-No lo sé- se sinceró Matt

-Entiendo lo que dicen- dijo Kari –Pero realmente me preocuparía mucho si Mosu y Hiri estuvieran en el digimundo luchando junto a nosotros

-Es verdad- dijo Mimi –Satoru es mayor que yo la primera vez que fui al digimundo… pero… lo veo como si fuera el doble de indefensó

-Mimi…- le contestó tristemente Palmon

-Bueno, algo tendremos que pensar- dijo Ken intentando evitar que sus amigos empezaran a preocuparse - ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

-Cuanto antes- contestó Izzy de manera muy seria 


	5. Chapter 5

Digimon: La siguiente Aventura

Capítulo 4: Despedidas

-Entonces, ¿lo haremos mañana?- preguntó Matt. Él junto a todos los adultos lo habían decidido ya. El digimundo los necesitaba y ellos debían acudir. Después de todo, sus hijos ya no eran tan pequeños como para no poder sobrevivir unos cuantos días sin ellos.

-Así es, mañana- dijo Izzy notablemente contrariado. Su hija llegaba a casa esa tarde y no sabía como iba a reaccionar.

-Mañana…- dijo Sora, ella se sentía bastante preocupada por sus hijos, no sabían cuanto tiempo iban a estar fuera. Pero el deber llamaba y sus compañeros digimons los necesitaban.

.

.

.

.

-Ya llegué- saludó TK cuando entró en el pequeño departamento en el que vivía.

-Qué bueno, papá- saludo sonriente Teruo. TK no pudo responderle esa sonrisa y eso alertó a su hijo -¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó ya sin sonreír

-Escúchame…- empezó TK antes de tomar aire –Hay problemas en el digimundo y necesitamos viajar hacia allá

-¿Es grave?- preguntó Teruo algo serio

-No lo sé- se sinceró TK –Pero la cuestión es que mientras yo estoy allá tú te quedaras con tu mamá

-Oh- se sorprendió Teruo, ahora entendía más el comportamiento de su padre, él y su madre se ponían igual cuando sabían que iban a verse, y eso incomodaba realmente a Teruo – De acuerdo, papá- contestó, aunque estaba consciente de que no había sido una pregunta. Teruo amaba a sus padres exactamente lo mismo y le gustaba tanto pasar con su madre como con su padre, así que la idea en realidad le agradaba –_Pasaré el verano con mamá- _pensó algo emocionado.

.

.

.

.

-Bien, niños. Debemos hablar- dijo Ken, quien se encontraba junto con toda su familia en la sala de la casa en la que vivían

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Kaori

-Sí…- contestó su madre bastante triste –Su padre y yo tenemos que ir al digimundo y nos quedaremos ahí por un tiempo

-¿Eh?- preguntó Kenji. No recordaba que sus padres, o los demás adultos, se hubiesen quedado en el digimundo antes, debía pasar algo grave

-¿Y qué será de mí?- preguntó la pequeña Harumi –No quiero…- dijo antes de comenzar a sollozar

-Calma- le dijo Yolei a su pequeña hija tomándola en brazos –Aquí se quedarán tus hermanos para cuidarte

-Sí- respondió Kaori triste también –Yo cuidaré de ellos, descuida mamá

-¿Por cuánto tiempo se irán?- preguntó sorprendido aún Kenji

-No lo sé- le respondió su padre

-Pero volveremos lo más pronto que podamos- aseguró su madre

-¿Cuándo se irán?- preguntó Kaori

-Mañana… a medio día

-Ya veo- dijo Kenji – Tenemos veinticuatro horas para despedirnos

.

.

.

.

-Entonces, ¿te irás?- preguntó Koji, Cody le acababa de contar todo lo ocurrido

-Sí, lo siento- se disculpo Cody, su hijo se quedaría solo durante ese tiempo, aunque confiaba en que pasaría con sus amigos y ellos le harían compañía, no era lo mismo. La madre de Koji había muerto después del nacimiento del niño, así que solo eran ellos dos.

-Descuida, papá- dijo Koji con una sonrisa –Yo puedo cuidarme, no será difícil, sé cocinar

-Sí- respondió alegremente Cody al ver el optimismo del niño -te prometo que pronto volveré, ya lo verás. Ahora iré a preparar mi maleta- agregó antes de entrar en su habitación y meter en una mochila algunas cosas que tenía sobre su cama.

-_Puedo cuidarme solo…-_pensó Koji que se había quedado en la sala de su departamento –_Pero no me gusta"estar" solo_

_._

_._

_._

_._

-…Y comerán en el restaurante en nuestra ausencia- dijo Davis que, junto con Kari, les explicaba a Mosuke y Hiri sobre su próximo viaje

-¿Creen que estarán bien?- les preguntó Kari, ella había tomado mucho mejor la decisión de dejar solos a sus hijos que las demás madres.

-Seguro- respondió sonriente Mosuke

-Sí- respondió Hiri no muy convencida

-Yo cuidaré de ti- aseguró Mosuke –No debes temer, Hiri

-Mamá…- sollozó Hiri abrazando a Kari, ella la abrazó también, conocía perfectamente ese sentimiento de aferro que sentía su hija, pero todo estaría bien

.

.

.

.

-Estaré bien, mamá- le dijo Satoru a su madre, quien lo abrazaba fuertemente –Y yo cuidaré de Tsugumi, Izzy, así que no tienen por qué preocuparse

-Gracias, Satoru- dijo agradecido Izzy, él junto a Mimi y el chico se encontraban en su departamento, esperando que sea hora de volver al hospital por Tsugumi.

-Todo está bien- les dijo a ambos

-Nunca te lo he dicho, Satoru, pero has sido de mucha ayuda con Tsugumi durante todo este tiempo y te lo agradezco

-Está bien Izzy- repitió el chico, Izzy sonrió y asintió.

.

.

.

.

-Solo será por unos días- dijo Joe a su familia que escuchaban atentos lo que él les contaba

-Pero ten mucho cuidado- pidió su esposa

-Todo estará bien- intentó calmar Joe

-Lo sé- dijo ella antes de besarlo, los hijos de ambos miraban la escena

-_Vaya verano- _pensó Shinji recordando todo lo sucedido en los últimos días

.

.

.

.

-Mamá, escucha. Puedes estar tranquila, yo cuidaré de Ryku. Todo estará bien- le dijo Ai a Sora mientras ella preparaba un refrigerio para su próximo viaje.

Sora se quedó viendo a Ai por un momento y su hija le recordó a ella misma cuando tenía su edad, si ella había podido con el digimundo a esa edad, Ai ciertamente podría con cuidarse y cuidar a su hermano por un tiempo.

-Tienes razón, Ai. Todo estará bien- le dijo sonriendo

Mientras tanto Matt hablaba con su hijo menor.

-¿Pero cuanto se demorarán?- seguía preguntando Ryku

-No lo sé- seguía contestando su padre –Escúchame Ryku, aún eres un niño pequeño y entiendo que debes tener dudas acerca de esto, no es agradable estar lejos de tus padres…-Ryku asintió – Pero no me fuera si no creyera que puedes con esta situación. Sé que estarás bien y si lo necesitas tendrás a tu hermana a tu lado, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, papá- respondió seriamente Ryku como si estuviera aceptando una peligrosa misión –_Papá confía en mí_- pensó

.

.

.

.

-Te extrañaré- le dijo Ami luego de que Tai les contara a ella y a su hermano que los adultos viajarían por un tiempo al digimundo

-Y yo a ustedes- le respondió Tai –Pero no será por mucho tiempo

-Tomate el tiempo que necesites, papá-le dijo Kai –Estaremos bien, tú lo sabes.

-Sí, yo lo sé

.

.

.

.

-Bienvenida- saludaron alegremente Mimi y Satoru cuando Izzy llegó con Tsugumi

-Muchas gracias- agradeció la niña sonriendo –_he pasado veinte días lejos de casa, por fin todo vuelve a la normalidad_

-Escucha, Tsugumi, siéntate. Quiero hablar contigo

-Dime papá- dijo ella sentándose con cuidado en uno de los sillones.

-Vamos, Satoru- dijo Mimi –Partamos el pastel

-Sí- dijo este y ambos salieron de la sala a la cocina. Tsugumi sospecho que algo iba a pasar, ¿Estaría en problemas?

-El digimundo tiene muchos problemas y debemos viajar hacia allá para resolverlos-explicó Izzy

-De acuerdo- respondió Tsugumi que aún no entendía que pasaba -¿Cuándo irán?

-Mañana al medio día- contestó su padre

-Me parece bien, pero no te demores, por favor, ven antes de la noche. Hace mucho que no meriendo contigo.

-Es que…- empezó Izzy oliéndose los problemas cada vez más cerca –No sé cuando volveremos, verás, tendremos que quedarnos allí hasta resolver estos problemas, no sé cuanto nos tardaremos pero la verdad dudo que volvamos el mismo día

-¿Qué?- preguntó Tsugumi -¿Me dejarás sola? Pero acabó de salir del hospital- protestó

-Lo sé y lo siento- dijo Izzy cogiendo paciencia –Pero debo irme, sé que estarás bien, Satoru te cuidará

-Bien, vete. Me quedaré con Satoru- dijo Tsugumi notablemente molesta antes de levantarse del sillón de camino a la cocina. Normalmente fuera a su habitación, pero tenía mucha hambre y le encantaban los pasteles que hacía Mimi.

.

.

.

.

-Bien, aquí está ella- dijo TK cuando vio bajar a su ex esposa del avión.

-Sí- dijo Teruo. Pronto su madre estuvo junto a ellos.

-Hola TK- saludó ella

-Hola Tsubame- saludó TK. Ella lo veía de la misma manera desde que lo había conocido, claramente TK notaba amor en sus ojos pero desde el divorcio notaba también dolor.

-Hola mamá- saludó Teruo

-Teru- saludó su madre antes de abrazarlo –Volviste a crecer

-Un poco- se sonrojo Teruo

-No entiendo- dijo Tsubame volviéndose a TK de nuevo -¿Cuál es la emergencia?

-Es que debemos viajar al digimundo y nos quedaremos ahí un tiempo.

-Ya veo, vas a salvar el mundo de nuevo. Solo ten cuidado- le dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos, los llevaré a tu casa- dijo TK mostrándoles el camino hacia su auto-nave

.

.

.

.

Pronto llegó la mañana siguiente y justo al mediodía todos los antiguos elegidos se encontraban en el trabajo de Izzy, nadie hablaba, todos lucían algo serios.

-Bien, es hora- dijo Tai- ¿Están listos?

-Sí- dijeron con firmeza todos sus acompañantes

-¡Papá!- se oyó en el lugar provocando que todos regresaran a ver hacia la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraban. Allí Kai y Ami junto con los demás hijos de todos acababan de llegar

-¡Pensé que no alcanzaríamos!- dijo Mosuke

-Solo queríamos darles esto- dijo Shinji que llevaba en sus manos un cartel que decía "mucha suerte" y estaba firmado por todos con pequeñas dedicatorias.

-Lo hicimos hace poco- explicó Kenji

-Queremos desearles lo mejor- dijo Tsugumi sonriendo hacia su padre

-Niños… -dijo Mimi conmovida al igual que todas las mujeres

-Muchas gracias- dijo Davis

-Por favor, llévenlo con ustedes- pidió Koji

-Así haremos- dijo Tai antes de estirar la mano para recibir el cartel.

-Debemos irnos ya- dijo Izzy viendo la pantalla de la computadora

-Muy bien- dijo Tai con las energías recargadas – Antiguos niños elegidos, ¡Vamos!

Después de eso de la pantalla de computadora salió una luz blanca segadora muy potente, tanto que pasó mucho rato antes de que alguien pudiera abrir los ojos.

-¿Eh?- dijo Izzy sorprendido de estar en el exacto mismo lugar -¿Qué pasó?

-¡Los niños!- gritó débilmente Yolei, ninguno de los niños estaba aún con ellos

-No puede ser- dijo Sora asustada -¡Izzy!

-Tuvo que haber un error- dijo el aludido. Prontamente llamó al tecno-celular de su hija pero nadie contestó

-¡Rayos!- gritó Tai golpeando la mesa con el puño.

Nadie quería decir nada, todos esperaban que los niños estuvieran escondidos gastándoles una broma. Pero todo el mundo sabía donde realmente estaban.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó alterado Kai al descubrirse en un lugar muy diferente a donde hace solo segundos se encontraba. Miró a su alrededor y se asustó más al descubrir que ni siquiera estaban todos sus amigos. Junto a él estaba su hermana Ami, Ai, Ryku, Tsugumi, Satoru, Shinji y Rei.

-Hermano- dijo Ami -¿Por qué…- empezó a preguntar Ami pero su hermano la interrumpió

-No lo sé Ami- le respondió acercándose más al grupo de niños que estaban a sus espaldas


	6. Chapter 6

Digimon: La siguiente Aventura

Capítulo 5: Nuestro primer día en el digimundo

-¿Qué… qué pasó?- preguntaba Mosuke sin obtener respuestas de nadie

-Debemos estar en el digimundo- dijo Teruo que al igual que los demás estaba desconcertado pero menos alarmado.

-Eso es obvio- dijo Kaori –Me pregunto, ¿Por qué?

-Oigan, ¿y dónde están los demás?- dijo Mosuke viendo a quienes le acompañaban. Junto a él solo estaban su hermana Hiri, Teruo, Kaori, Kenji, Harumi y Koji.

-No tengo idea- respondió Teruo tras un corto silencio.

-Vaya- fue lo único que comentó Koji mientras veía a su alrededor, se encontraban en una playa.

-Hermano, ¿qué haremos?- preguntó Hiri abrazando a Mosuke. Él no tenía una respuesta, se suponía que estaban despidiendo a sus padres, ellos no tenían por qué estar ahí.

-Vaya verano-comentó Mosuke para nadie en especial. Todos tenían el mismo semblante de incertidumbre, los últimos eventos habían sido ciertamente extraños pero eso era inimaginable, ¡Ellos en el digimundo en lugar de sus padres!

.

.

.

.

-¡Rayos!- decía una y otra vez Tai mientras intentaba localizar a sus hijos por medio de los tecno-celulares, pero era inútil.

-Izzy, debes intentar algo- pidió Sora realmente alarmada

-Intentaré localizar a Genai- respondió Izzy sin dejar de teclear.

-Espero que Kaori, Kenji y Harumi permanezcan juntos- comentó Yolei angustiada mientras Ken la abrazaba.

-Eh…- dijo Kari tomando en cuenta algo que nadie había notado todavía- ¿Dónde están Gatomon y los demás?

-¿Eh?- dijo Davis- ¡Es cierto! No están

En ese momento todos pararon de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, se miraban unos a otros incrédulos y no porque hubieran desaparecido sus compañeros digimons sino porque no lo habían notado antes.

-¡Izzy!- gritó una voz desde la pantalla de la computadora en la que segundos antes el aludido se encontraba tecleando.

-Genai- respondió Izzy volviendo su mirada a la pantalla –Escúchame, no sé qué pasó pero hubo un error. Nuestros hijos viajaron al digimundo en lugar nuestro.

-¿Un error?- repitió Genai –Pero Izzy, eso no fue un error

-¿Qué?- preguntó Davis –Pero…

-Escuchen- interrumpió Genai –El digimundo abre sus puertas solo a niños cuando hay problemas, creí que lo sabían

-Tenía sospechas- admitió Ken

-¿Entonces están allá solos? ¿Y tendrán que luchar solos?- preguntó Mimi bastante más alarmada

-Sí- respondió con toda naturalidad Genai –Al igual que usted lo hicieron hace mucho tiempo

-Y dime- empezó Tai -¿Dónde están Agumon y los demás?

-Como le expliqué a Izzy hace algún tiempo, ellos están en un tercer mundo. Donde sus cuerpos están en reposo pero sus mentes están activas. Supongo que podrían proyectarse en el digimundo si los llegaran a necesitar

-Pero, ¿por qué desaparecieron de nuestro lado de pronto?- preguntó Kari

-Ah, eso fue porque el digimundo decidió cerrar la conexión entre este tercer mundo y el mundo humano para la seguridad de todos. Pero cuando sus hijos logren derrotar al enemigo ellos volverán al digimundo y los humanos desaparecidos volverán al mundo humano.

Nadie tenía una respuesta a lo que acababan de oír. Pero por lo menos ya entendían más lo sucedido.

.

.

.

.

-Llamaré a Mosuke- dijo Kai luego de pasar mucho tiempo en silencio. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó algo, pero no era su tecno-celular -¿Qué es esto?- preguntó mostrándoles a los demás el extraño objeto.

-Yo lo he visto antes- dijo Ryku –Es un digivice, el de mis papás eran diferente, este se parece más al de mi tío TK

-¿Un digivice?- preguntó su hermana –Qué extraño

-También tengo uno- dijo Shinji que en el interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta había encontrado otro

-Y yo

-Y yo- le siguieron Satoru y Ryku

-Así que supongo que estos nos pertenecen- pensó en voz alta Kai. Cuando todos tuvieron en sus manos sus respectivos digivices, estos se activaron.

-Niños elegidos- dijo el holograma de Genai que salía de ellos –Bienvenidos a este mundo, supongo que lo encontrarán muy extraño. Bien, escúchenme, tengo algo para ustedes. Es de vital importancia que vengan a mi casa.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Satoru

-La luz que emana de los digivices los guiará. Suerte- fue lo último que dijo el holograma antes de desaparecer. Luego de cada digivice salió una luz que señalaba una misma dirección.

-Bien, aquí vamos- dijo Kai poniéndose al frente de todos.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué es esa luz?- preguntó Harumi señalando el bolsillo de su hermana mayor

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Kaori

-También sale luz de tu bolsillo, hermano –observó Hiri

-Es verdad- dijo él sacando algo muy similar a lo que Kaori tenía en sus manos –Tú también debes tener unos de estos Hiri, sale luz de tu pantalón también.

-¿Qué son?- preguntó Koji sosteniendo el suyo

-No lo sé- contestó Mosuke

-Sigamos la luz- sugirió Hiri

-Me parece bien- dijo su hermano –Veamos a donde nos conducen estas extrañas máquinas

.

.

.

.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?- preguntó TK tras un momento en silencio

-No podemos esperar de brazos cruzados, podrían necesitarnos – dijo Yolei

-Ken- dijo Izzy –Trabajemos juntos, podríamos hallar una respuesta.

- De acuerdo- dijo Ken

-¿Y qué haremos los demás?- preguntó Davis

-Nosotros intentaremos contactarnos con los niños- dijo Tai

-Sí- dijo Davis

.

.

.

.

-Por fin llegamos- se alegró Ryku cuando llegaron un punto donde los digivices se apagaron

-Pero no veo nada- dijo Satoru

-Abajo- dijo Tsugumi –Miren- indicó con su brazo sano

-¿Es una puerta?- preguntó Ai

-Eso creo- dijo Shinji. Ahí a sus pies se encontraba una puerta normal como cualquier otra, parecía que la habían botado allí

-Ayudame, Shinji- pidió Kai y entre los dos mayores del grupo abrieron la extraña puerta

-Está muy oscuro- observó Ryku

-Yo iré primero- dijo Kai antes de saltar dentro -¡Es una resbaladera!- gritó mientras caía

-Yo iré último- dijo Shinji abriendo paso a sus amigos más pequeños

-Bien, yo iré segunda- dijo Rei antes de imitar a Kai

-Te sigo- dijo Ami

-Tsugumi, ¿Puedes sola?- preguntó Satoru

-No lo sé- respondió Tsugumi viendo con inseguridad el interior de la puerta

-Ven conmigo- dijo sonreído Satoru, abrazó a Tsugumi y saltó con ella

-¿Qué dices tú, Ryku?- le preguntó su hermana mayor. El pequeño se acercó un poco al agujero por el que habían saltado sus amigos y negó con la cabeza –Muy bien –respondió su hermana antes de tomar en brazos al más pequeño del grupo. Por último saltó Shinji y cerró la puerta tras él.

Cuando todos estuvieron abajo, el grupo empezó a caminar por el pasillo en el que se encontraban para finalmente llegar a una enorme habitación

-¿Mosu?- preguntó Kai viendo a todos los que estaban en el interior de aquella estancia -¿Chicos? Qué alegría verlos

-¡Kai!- saludó sonriente Hiri

-Pasen, tomen asiento- pidió Genai y todos obedecieron

-Supongo que me van a preguntar por qué están aquí- empezó Genai y como no obtuvo objeción continuó –Pues la respuesta es sencilla. Están aquí para hacer lo que sus padres hicieron hace mucho tiempo, vencer a la oscuridad. Cosas muy extrañas suceden y su deber es descubrir cómo detenerlas.

-¿Qué son esas cosas tan extrañas?- preguntó Kaori

-Lo mismo que ha pasado en su mundo- explicó Genai –Desapariciones. Sabemos que aquellos humanos que han desaparecido están en el mismo lugar que los digimons que han desaparecido.

-¿Y dónde se encuentran?- preguntó Koji

-En un tercer mundo, un mundo donde sus cuerpos están en reposo pero su mente está activa.

-Como si estuvieran inconscientes…- susurró Tsugumi

-Ustedes deben detener a lo que esa que está causando esto pues si no los hacen todos los humanos y todos los digimons terminarán en este mundo

-No suena tan mal- comentó Mosuke

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Genai algo molesto –¿Quisieras acaso pasar el resto de tu vida inconsciente, durmiendo o sin saber si estás vivo o no?

-Bueno, supongo que no, pero me refiero a que el mundo no se acabaría, ¿o sí?- continuó Mosuke

-Estarías muerto en vida, tu futuro fuera inexistente, nada de lo que has soñado en hacer lo harías en realidad, tu vida fuera algo así como una mentira

-Pero…- interrumpió Rei antes de que la discusión siguiera -¿Cómo lo haremos? No tenemos a Gomamon y los otros a nuestro lado

-Ah, es verdad- dijo Genai –Los he llamado porque debo entregarles estos- dijo señalando tras suyo una larga cortina. Genai caminó hacia ella y todos lo siguieron. Tiró de una cuerda y la cortina se abrió. Tras ella había quince digi huevos

-¿Son nuestros?-preguntó Ryku

-Sí, y además están estos- explicó Genai mostrándoles pequeñas láminas de vidrio que estaban cada una al lado de cada digi huevo

-¿Qué son?- preguntó Harumi

-Sus emblemas- explicó Genai –Kai, saca tu digivice. Serás el primero

-Sí- dijo Kai sacando su nuevo digivice de su bolsillo

-Kai, tú has heredado el emblema de tu padre. Tu emblema es el del valor- dijo Genai dándole una de las láminas de vidrio. Cuando está entró en su digivice, el digi huevo se abrió y apareció un Botamon. –Y tu digimon es este- concluyó feliz

-Sí- dijo sonriente también Kai antes de tomar en brazos a su nuevo compañero

-Ami, es tu turno- le dijo Genai y acto seguido la niña imitó lo que había hecho su hermano, segundos atrás –Bien, tu emblema es el de la alegría- Genai le entregó su emblema y el digi huevo se abrió mostrando a un Yukibotamon

-Es muy lindo- dijo feliz Ami

-Me alegro que te guste- sonrió Genai –Ai, ahora es tu turno. Tú heredaste el emblema de tu madre, el amor

-Genial- dijo la niña mientras su digi huevo se abría

-Ryku, ahora te toca a ti. Tú has heredado el emblema de tu padre, el emblema de la amistad

-Amistad- repitió el pequeño con una sonrisa mientras de su huevo salía un Punimon

-Tsugumi, acércate- le dijo Genai y la niña obedientemente lo hizo –Tu emblema es el de la curiosidad

-¿Curiosidad?- preguntó extrañada Tsugumi mientras un Pabumon aparecía frente a ella

-Satoru – llamó Genai –Tu emblema es el de la pureza, el mismo que tu madre poseía hace mucho tiempo atrás

-Bien- respondió con una sonrisa mientras conocía a su nuevo compañero digimon

-Shinji, ven- pidió Genai- Tu emblema es el de la sinceridad

-De acuerdo- dijo Shinji mientras su digi huevo se abría

-Rei, tú posees el emblema de la lealtad

-Sí- respondió en voz baja Rei mientras su digi huevo revelaba que ella y su hermano tendrían el mismo digimon

-Teruo, tu emblema es el de la esperanza, emblema que pertenecía a tu padre

-Muy bien- dijo Teruo bastante feliz mientras de su digi huevo salía un Poyomon

-Hiri, tú cuidarás del mismo emblema que tu madre y este emblema es el de la luz

-¿Luz?- preguntó Hiri inocentemente mientras salía otro Yukibotamon de su digi huevo –¡Ami, tú y yo tenemos el mismo digimon!- se alegró la pequeña

-Así es- le contestó feliz su prima

-Bueno, puede ser. O puede no ser- dijo Genai –Cada digimon tiene varias posibilidades de futura digievolución. Si no me equivoco, en cuanto sus digimons digievolucionen por primera vez, dejarán de ser iguales- les explicó a Ami y a Hirir

-¿Y pasará lo mismo con el digimon de Shinji y el mío? –preguntó Rei

-Eso es menos probable- se sinceró Genai- Como digo, puede ser o puedeno ser. Bien, continuemos. Mosuke, es tu turno. Tu emblema es el del honor

-¿Honor?- preguntó bastante orgulloso Mosuke –Muy bien- dijo mientras salía su nuevo compañero de su cascarón

- Kaori, tu emblema es el de la ternura

-Ya veo- dijo sonreída, aparentemente le hacía gracia –Muy bien

-Kenji, tú llevarás el emblema de la bondad, al igual que tu padre tiempo atrás

-Sí- dijo Kenji no tan sonreído como su hermana pero bastante satisfecho

-Harumi, tú te encargarás del emblema de la inocencia

-Yo cuidaré bien de la inocencia- dijo Harumi provocando risas de los mayores

-Koji, tu emblema será el de la paz

-Muy bien- dijo Koji

-Y ahora, que cada uno de ustedes posee su respectivos digimon y emblema, les llevaré a donde Piximon y ella los entrenará

-¿nos entrenará?- preguntó Ryku

-No seas tonto Ryku, entrenará a los digimons- dijo Mosuke

-De hecho- corrigió Genai – Los entrenará a todos

-¿A todos?- preguntó Mosuke

-Sí, a todos- dijo algo impaciente Genai , aparentemente Mosuke no era de su agrado

-Ya veo- dijo algo resentido Mosuke

.

.

.

.

TK se encontraba fuera tomando un poco de aire. Sabía qué era lo primero que tenía que hacer y, aunque le daba vergüenza admitirlo, sentía algo muy parecido al miedo de hacerlo. Sacó su tecno-celular y lo vio por un momento, suspiró y empezó a digitar un número.

-Aló, ¿sí? ¿TK?- dijo una voz al otro lado

-Sí, hola- dijo algo titubeante – Escucha, no quiero que te alarmes… pero…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? Dime donde estás y estaré allí en un momento- dijo aquella voz al otro lado del tecno-celular. Siempre hacía lo mismo, siempre le hacía saber a TK que dejaría botando todo por ir con él. A TK eso le alagaba, le entristecía y le hacía preguntarse por qué no seguían aun juntos. Pero la noticia que debía darle era más importante que lo que ahora estaba en su mente.

-Yo estoy bien, escucha, Teruo viajó al digimundo- saltó de la única forma que se le ocurrió y en cuánto oyó como sonó se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberlo podido decir de un mejor modo

-¿Qué?- fue todo lo que pudo responder aquella persona con la que hablaba

-Lo siento mucho- se sinceró TK – El plan era que nosotros, los adultos, viajáramos hacia allá pero el digimundo abre sus puertas solo a niños cuando está en problemas… -repitió TK lo que había oído decir a Genai –Y, pues, lo siento mucho… si hubiera podido lo hubiera evitado, o te hubiera pedido permiso… no sé

–Pero si tú no tienes la culpa…- le dijo ella notablemente contrariada - ¿Dónde estás? Fuera de donde trabaja Izzy, ¿recuerdas el lugar?

-Por supuesto, en un momento estoy allá. Adiós.

-Adiós- dijo TK pero ella ya había colgado

.

.

.

.

-¿Sabes?- le dijo Izzy a Ken –Tú y yo somos dos genios, pero hay otro genio que podría ayudarnos

-¿Eh?

-Wallace, creo que deberíamos pedir ayuda a Wallace, porque sinceramente no tengo la menor idea de cómo ayudar a los niños desde aquí

-Nunca hay genios de sobra- dijo Ken sonriendo

-Le pediré a Mimi que ubique a Wallace- dijo Izzy antes de salir a buscar a su esposa.

.

.

.

.

-Entonces, lo primero que harán será confiar- dijo animadamente Piximon frente a los hijos de los niños elegidos.

-¿Confiar?- preguntó Ryku

-¡Sí!- respondió Piximon –Si tu confías podrás volar, nunca lo olvides- le dijo antes de agarrar al pequeño por el cuello de su camiseta y elevarlo muy alto –Dime cuando estés listo

-¿Eh?- preguntó Ryku realmente asustado -¿Piensas soltarme?

-¡Ryku!- gritó Ai cuando entendió lo que aquel digimon planeaba hacer –No sueltes a mi hermano, morirá si cae desde tan arriba- rogó bastante asustada mientras el Punimon de Ryku aparentemente lo llamaba haciendo extraños sonidos.

-¡Él puede volar!- dijo Piximon

-No, no puedo- dijo Ryku al borde del llanto

-Él puede volar- repitió Piximon

-Hermana…- llamó llorando Ryku

-Él puede volar- repitió una vez más Piximon y soltó al niño

-¡No! ¡Ryku!- gritó Ai mientras veía a su hermano caer más de diez metros. Una luz llegó al pequeño digimon de Ai y de pronto frente a ella estuvo un Biyomon casi igual que el de su madre pero más pequeño que salió sin esperar ordenes volando hacia Ryku y lo llevó hasta Ai sano y salvo.

-Hermana- lloraba incansablemente Ryku –Me asusté mucho

-Lo sé- le consolaba Ai como podía –Muchas gracias Biyomon

-Descuida- respondió Biyomon sonriendo a su manera –Me da mucho gusto por fin hablar contigo

-A mi también- dijo Ai sonriendo

-¿Vieron?- les preguntó Piximon – Sabía que podía volar- comentó sonriente y no notó la mirada de pocos amigos que todos los presentes le enviaban.


	7. Chapter 7

Digimon: la siguiente aventura

Capítulo 6: Agumon

-Michael, buenos días- saludó amablemente Izzy por el videófono

-Bueno días Izzy, espero no despertarte

-Por supuesto que no. Dime, ¿averiguaste algo?

-Bueno, no mucho realmente. Encontré una dirección que podría ser la de Wallace, es en la misma ciudad en la que vivo. Pero no he ido hasta allá porque no sabría qué decirle, nunca nos conocimos.

-Es verdad, pero has sido de mucha ayuda para nosotros Michel, muchas gracias. Hablaré con Ken y viajaremos hasta allá los más pronto posible

-Muy bien

-Muchas gracias Michel

-Descuida Izzy pero por favor mantenme al tanto de todo

-Lo haré- dijo Izzy y así la charla entre los dos hombres terminó.

.

.

.

.

Era muy temprano en el digi mundo todos los niños, a excepción de Kai, dormían profundamente. El día anterior había sido agotador, después de casi matar a Ryku, Piximon les había hecho limpiar todo su enorme castillo.

Kai estaba acostumbrado a despertarse muy temprano pues en el mundo humano era él quien preparaba los desayunos en su casa. No tenía nada más que hacer así que se levantó y salió de la habitación muy despacio para no despertar a nadie.

-¿Quieres que los despierte?- preguntó el Lopmon que ayudaba a Piximon.

-No, deben estar muy cansados. Será mejor que descansen, mientras tanto les prepararé algo de comer que les gustará mucho.

-Bien. Te ayudaré- dijo Lopmon y ambos salieron en dirección contraria a donde Kai se encontraba.

_-Ya veo_- pensó Kai –_Piximon es muy buena, siente aprecio por todos nosotros._

.

.

.

.

-Entonces ¿Quién viajará?- preguntó Davis –Yo no tengo problema en dejar el restaurante por unos días

-Yo no puedo, me llamaron esta mañana de la oficina- dijo Tai

-Yo podría- dijo Cody- Estoy de vacaciones

-Bien, entonces Davis, Cody, Ken y yo iremos- dijo Izzy

-De acuerdo

.

.

.

.

Kai había vuelto a la habitación donde todos estaban aún dormidos. Su pequeño digimon también dormía, pero en cuanto sintió a Kai sentándose junto a él abrió los ojos. Sintió ternura por él, sentía que su nuevo amigo lo quería. Lo quería. Alguien más en el mundo lo quería, era bueno saber eso.

Se oyó un fuerte golpe que despertó a todos. Kai tomó a su Botamon y salió de nuevo de la habitación. Corrió un poco más hasta que encontró a Piximon en el suelo y a Lopmon frente a un digimon para él desconocido.

-¡Piximon!- llamó Kai asustado antes de arrodillarse a su lado -¿Estás bien?

-Kai… lo siento… - dijo Piximon –Intenté detener a este Tyranomon pero creo que me derrotó.

-¡Piximon!- oyó Kai la voz de su pequeña prima llamar detrás suyo y supuso que todos los demás ya habían llegado.

-Biyomon, vamos a ayudar- dijo Ai dirigiéndose a donde el enorme Tyranomon y el pequeño Lopmon aún peleaban.

-Me hubiera gustado enseñarles más…-dijo Piximon

-Piximon, no digas eso. Te pondrás bien, ya lo veras- intentó animar Kai

-Lo que más me duele es que no terminé de preparar su desayuno…-dijo Piximon justo antes de empezar a desaparecer

-Piximon… -llamó Kai apenas comprendiendo lo que pasaba -¡Piximon!

En ese momento una luz salió del corazón de Kai y fue directo hasta el corazón de su botamon que se transformó en un agumon un poco más pequeño que el de su padre.

-¡Piximon era en buen digimon!¡Se preocupaba mucho por todos nosotros! Y… ¡Y se ha ido por tu culpa!- gritó Kai y en ese mismo momento Agumon fue contra ese digimon. Lopmon también se encontraba muy cansado pero seguía en lucha. Biyomon atacaba desde arriba y Agumon atacaba de frente al Tyranomon.

Pero el Tyranomon era mucho más fuerte que los tres. Atacaba a los tres digimons y seguía destruyendo el castillo de Piximon.

-También ayudaremos- dijo Koji y a continuación todos los pequeños digimons le empezaron a atacar con burbujas rosadas.

-Con más fuerza, muchachos- dijo Teruo y los digmons obedecieron, pronto el Tyranomon estuvo encerrado en una gran burbuja rosada formada por las burbujas de todos los digimons.

-Ahora Agumon- dijo Kai notablemente molesto todavía

-Flama bebé –atacó Agumon y el Tyranomon cayó hacia atrás. –Flama bebé- atacó de nuevo y el Tyranomon empezó a desaparecer igual como lo había hecho Piximon minutos antes.

-Lo derrotamos- dijo incrédulo Mosuke

-Rápido- dijo Lopmon –Esto ha sido solo para despistarnos, la tropa enemiga se está acercando cada vez más. Miren- dijo señalando el bosque que se encontraba detrás del castillo, muchos digimons se acercaban a gran velocidad, algunos estaban ya llegando.

-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó Kai

-Síganme- dijo Lopmon y todos los niños corrieron tras de él. Bajaron de prisa las escaleras y luego Lopmon abrió un baúl –Por aquí- dijo- Salten por aquí- Uno a uno cada niño entró en el baúl y apareció en el bosque.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ryku a Lopmon cuando él llegó también -¿Y Piximon?

-Piximon debe estar en la ciudad del inicio- dijo seriamente Lopmon –Estará bien, ustedes deben seguir adelante. Vayan hasta las montañas heladas que están ahí. Un amigo de Genai los ayudará ahí.

-De acuerdo- dijo Kai


	8. Chapter 8

Digimon la Siguiente Aventura

Capítulo 7: El tren.

-Bien- dijo Kai –Aquí descansaremos

El numeroso grupo de niños había andado cerca de 24 horas, desde su llegada al bosque hasta el anochecer. Los más pequeños ya no podían más y todos se alegraron de parar.

-Tengo mucho sueño- dijo Hiri pegándose a su hermano mayor, Ryku y Harumi la imitaron. –Y mucha hambre también

-Es verdad, no hemos comido nada- comentó Satoru

-Vamos- dijo Mosuke mostrando una sincera aunque exhausta sonrisa –Aún hay mucho más que podemos dar de nosotros mismos ¿verdad Hiri? Yo sé que mi hermana menor no se dará por vencida

-Sí- respondió la pequeña nada entusiasmada. Mosuke puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella y siguió sonriendo.

-Vaya- comentó Koji –Mosuke es muy buen hermano mayor

-¿Quién lo diría?- comentó a su vez Teruo

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó bruscamente Mosuke. Kai suspiró, aparentemente iba a empezar una discusión y eso no ayudaría en nada el ánimo del grupo.

-Pero si es un tren- dijo Ryku y para alivio de Kai esa discusión nunca ocurrió.

-Ews verdad- dijo Shinji

-Pero sus vagones son muy pequeños- observó Rei

-Dormiremos en él- anunció el líder para alivio y felicidad de todos.

-Yo quiero dormir en el primero- dijo Ryku- Tiene colores muy bonitos

-Muy bien, dormiremos en este- le respondió su hermana

-Rei, durmamos aquí también- dijo Ami con un notable buen ánimo–Ryku tiene razón, los colores de este son lo mejores

-Está bien- dijo Rei sonriendo al ver el entusiasmo de su amiga

-Nosotros dormiremos en el segundo- anunció Kaori a sus hermanos

-Sí- dijeron al unísono pero Harumi con mucho más cansancio que Kenji

-Los acompañaré si no tienen problema- dijo Teruo con una cálida sonrisa

-Por supuesto, acompañanos- dijo Kaori con otra cálida sonrisa

-Yo quiero el tercer vagón- dijo Hiri- Sus paredes son rosadas

-De acuerdo- le respondió Mosuke sonriente también, valía la pena dormir en un vagón rosa si eso animaba a la pequeña.

-Nosotros iremos con ustedes- le dijo Kai, ya que su hermana estaba con sus amigos en otro vagón cuidaría de sus primos.

-Sí- dijo Shinji

-Entonces…- dijo Tsugumi- Satoru, Koji y yo dormiremos en el último vagón.

-De acuerdo, y si algo sucede solo despiértenme- dijo Kai antes de entrar seguido de Agumon al vagón rosa

.

.

.

.

TK miraba el techo de su habitación. Se sentía tan solo. Ni su hijo ni _ella _a su lado…

Sacudió la cabeza, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, hace mucho tiempo que _ella _no estaba con él… ¿Por qué aún la extrañaba tanto? ¿Alguna vez había dejado de extrañarla?

Su tecno celular vibró, tenía un mensaje… era de _ella_

"Espero estés bien…"- leyó TK –"Ya lo veras, todo estará bien"

-_¿Cuan tonto fui?- _se preguntó TK, él sabía que la amaba, él sabía también que ella lo amaba a él… ¿Qué había sucedido? Extrañó a Patamon, él era quien mejores consejos daba… y se llevaba de maravilla con _ella_

.

.

.

.

Faltaba muy poco para el amanecer y aún todos los niños dormían. De repente aquel tren empezó a moverse, al principio iba despacio y poco a poco fue ganando velocidad.

-¡Chico!- llamó Kai al despertarse sobresaltado saliendo inmediatamente de su vagón

-Hermano- le respondió Ami

-Sujetate- le dijo Kai al ver que ella también salía de su vagón sin precaución alguna. -¡Rayos! ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Kai- llamaron los toros niños que también salieron de sus respectivos vagones

-No, no- dijo Kai –Regresen todos dentro de los vagones, es peligroso y el tren está yendo demasiado rápido

-Pronto giraremos- anunció Hiri. Inmediatamente Mosuke la sujeto y se sujeto a sí mismo al barandal de fuera de su vagón. Algunos niños lograron entrar pero no todos tuvieron tiempo para eso. El tren giró con demasiada fuerza, tanta que casi se voltearon los vagones.

Kai examinó con la vista por si algún niños estaba en problemas, parecía que todo estaba bien hasta que vio a Ai, quien apenas podía sujetarse del manubrio de la puerta del vagón. Pronto caería.

-No, Ai- gritó Kai intentando ponerse de pie para ir hasta ella pero sin lograrlo ya que el tren seguía girando.

-Hermana- llamó Ryku desde el interior del vagón, se estiró como pudo para llegar hasta ella pero no pudo hacerlo.

Kenji vio a sus hermanas, ambas estaban a salvo sujetándose del asiento donde habían estado durmiendo poco antes. Kaori sujetaba a Harumi, no tenía por qué preocuparse por ellas. Luego vio a Teruo intentando llegar hasta donde su prima pero necesitaba esforzarse aún más para conseguirlo.

Entonces rápidamente corrió como pudo hasta el final de su vagón y se lanzó al vagón donde estaba Ai. Sin parar llegó hasta donde ella, justo a tiempo para impedir que cayera. La sujetó con su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo se ayudó para al fin lograr entrar en el vagón.

Ryku se lanzó a abrazar a su hermana, Teruo suspiró aliviado y se sujeto mejor. Y KAi dejó de intentar levantarse. Se sentía tranquilo porque Ai estaba bien pero había algo que le molestaba.

No pudo pensar en eso mucho tiempo porque cuando terminaron de girar se fueron elevando al cielo. Por último cuando estuvieron en la parte más alta los vagones se separaron y cada uno fue cayendo a un lugar distinto.

-Escuchenme bien- gritó lo más fuerte que pudo Kai –Nos encontraremos en las montañas heladas, vayan hacia allí- concluyó mientras todos caían.


	9. Chapter 9

Digimon: La siguiente Aventura.

Capitulo 8: Koji, el valiente.

Tsugumi fue la primera en despertar. Se encontró tirada en el suelo son Satoru a su lado izquierdo y a Koji a su lado derecho, sus digimons estaban un poco más allá pero al parecer Satoru había alcanzado a sujetar al suyo. Decidió primer ver a su "hermano"

-Sato…- llamó en un susurro lo suficientemente audible Tsugumi cuando estuvo junto él – ¿Estás bien?

-Lo único que quiero es que una noche acabe con tranquilidad- le respondió él medio inconsciente.

Tsugumi suspiró, cuidadosamente se levantó y fue hasta Koji. La dulce expresión en el rostro de Koji enterneció a Tsugumi y ni siquiera intentó despertarlo.

-"_Yo puedo cuidarme bien sola_"- pensó la única niña presente –"_Y de todos modos no creo que él me protegiera mucho" _– Tomó a su pequeño Digimon y salió a explorar un poco el bosque en el que se encontraban.

Al principio solo había árboles muy normales y algunos frutales que ya conocía pero más profundamente encontró otros árboles muy extraños. En el medio del tronco de estos estaba lo que parecían pantallas de televisión pero ninguna funcionaba, todas tenían estática y no mostraban nada. Pronto una en especial le llamó la atención y fue hasta ella.

-Pabu…- lloró el pequeño Digimon que estaba en sus manos y ella, más tierna que nunca, acarició su mejilla.

-No pasa nada- le consoló y se acercó a la pantalla de aquel árbol y observó muchas imágenes deformadas que pronto empezaron a recuperar su figura.

-Pero si es Ai- dijo Tsugumi probablemente a su Digimon – Que bonita es… Es mucho más bonita que yo, debe ser por eso que Kenji gusta de ella pero nadie gusta de mí…- siguió hablando mientras su pequeño Digimon veía como una bruma oscura los rodeaba, lloró de nuevo pero Tsugumi parecía no oírlo.

-Pero que digo…. Eso no me importa, yo no quiero estar con ningún niño… Yo no soy tan dulce ni amable como lo es Ai por eso yo no serviría para ser novia de nadie… Pero… Pero lo cierto es que envidio mucho de lo que Ai tiene, como su lindo, rubio y largo cabello, mucho más bonito que el mío de color rojo muy común, corto y no tan bien peinado como el suyo…. Sus ojos azules que gustan a todos los niños del salón… Pero sobre todo su perfecta familia, ella tiene la suerte de vivir con sus ambos padres y además tiene un hermano muy lindo… Mi familia en cambio…

-¡Tsugumi!- llamaba Koji a la niña que se encontraba un poco más de un metro más adelante que él. La había seguido pero las ramas de los árboles lo sujetaban de las piernas y lo hundían en la tierra mientras él sostenía a su bebé Digimon con una mano y con la otra intentaba alcanzar a su amiga. –Oh no… ¡Satoru!- intentó conseguir ayuda pero el recién nombrado estaba inconsciente y demasiado lejos de ellos –Bien, ¿qué haré? Tsugumi me necesita pero me sigo hundiendo…- pensó en voz alta Koji perdiendo un poco la compostura, al parecer estaba a punto de llorar –No- dijo firmemente –Tsugumi me necesita y no puedo defraudarla, su Digimon y el mío también están en problemas… Ella se siente muy triste… ¡No dejaré que siga así! – Una muy brillante luz llegó desde el corazón de Koji hasta el Digimon que estaba en su mano y este se convirtió en un armadillomon

-Vamos por ellas- dijo Armadillomon antes de subir a Koji a su espalda, el niño se sujetó lo mejor que pudo y su compañero lo sacó de la tierra. Ambos cruzaron la oscuridad que envolvía a Tsugumi y Koji se bajó por fin de la espalda de su amigo para abrazarla.

-Tsugumi, escúchame…- empezó el niño cuando rompió el abrazo pero Tsugumi seguía hablando sola.

-En mi casa nadie me espera… Mi padre está cansado de mí… Es porque no soy tan buena como ella…

-Pabu…- continuaba llorando en vano el pequeño Digimon que estaba en las manos de Tsugumi

-No digas esas tonterías- le reprochó Koji bastante orgulloso de poder ser enérgico con ella como nunca antes y supuso que si ella estuviese despierta de verdad, estaría orgullosa de él también –Tu papá te quiere mucho… todos te queremos mucho Tsumi… y… y… ¡y no sabes lo mucho que me gustan tu cabello y tus ojos!

Tsugumi en ese momento se empezó a despertar, Koji lo notó, porque volvió el brillo a sus ojos, y sonrió al verla con cara de no entender que pasaba.

-Koji- se sorprendió Tsugumi, pero inmediatamente después la bruma oscura rodeo a su amigo y rescatante.

-Vete ahora Tsumi, yo estaré bien- dijo Koji con una tranquila sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Tsugumi

-_Yo lo subestime…-_pensóTsugumi -¡Koji!- gritó ella cuando vio que toda la oscuridad estaba sobre su amigo y de nuevo una luz salida del corazón, esta vez de Tsugumi, hizo que Pabumon se convirtiera en Tentomon

-Descuida- le dijo el recién digievolucionado a su camarada y mientras Armadillomon salió corriendo él saco a Koji volando

La oscuridad se fue poco a poco hasta que solo quedaron árboles a la vista. Koji y Tsugumi estaban ya juntos y con sus digimons y antes de que volviera a pasar algo salieron del bosque.

No hablaron hasta que llegaron a donde Satoru aún estaba inconsciente junto al vagón de tren.

-Vaya- rió Koji –Nada lo despierta

-Sí, se lo dicen muy a menudo- comentó brevemente Tsugumi. Sus digimons estaban más allá viendo al Digimon de Satoru. –Koji… creo que…- empezó sin saber bien qué decir – Hoy me demostraste que eres muy valiente y que eres muy buen amigo también. Creo que mi Digimon digievolucionó gracias a tu ayuda. Muchas gracias- se sinceró al final

-Tsugumi… no te preocupes- le respondió sonriente Koji, verlo en ese momento le hizo pensar a Tsugumi que quien le había ayudado era en verdad otro niño pues Koji otra vez lucía tímido, dulce y un poco débil.

-Por cierto… no recuerdo que pasó exactamente… pero recuerdo que dije un par de cosas y me preguntaba ¿cuánto oíste?

-eh…- dijo Koji antes de sonrojarse -¿Tú oíste lo último que te dije?

Tsugumi se sonrojó también, estaba claro que lo había oído, pero luego el sonrojo se le quitó. Koji era su amigo, no tenía de que avergonzarse.

.

.

.

.

TK iba camino a su oficina pero realmente su mente estaba mucho más lejos, ¿cómo había sido tan irresponsable? ¿cómo se había atrevido a pasar la noche con su ex esposa? ¡¿Y más aún cuando su hijo estaba solo en el digimundo?... Peor aún, ¿cómo había podido disfrutarlo tanto?

.

.

.

.

-¿Eh?- exclamo Satoru luego de haber escuchado la historia de Tsugumi y Koji –Ya veo, me lo he perdido y ahora solamente mi Digimon no ha digievolucionado…

-No te sientas mal Sato- intentó animar Koji con un dulce tono de voz de siempre y otra vez le pareció increíble a Tsugumi que aquel dulce niño hubiera sido su salvador.

.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Digimon, la siguiente aventura.

Capítulo 9: El tierno Cutemon que no quiere estar solo, adelante Hawkmon, adelante Patamon

-Hace frío- fue lo primero que dijo Harumi al despertar

-Haru, Teru, ¿cómo están?- preguntó su hermana mayor bastante preocupada

-Estoy bien hermana- respondió Harumi

-También yo- respondió Teruo con una amable sonrisa – Es una suerte haber caído en nieve, ¿Cómo estás tú, Kaori-chan?

-Supongo que bien- dijo ella antes de pararse -¿Estamos en las montañas heladas?- A su alrededor no había más que nieve por todos lados o uno que otro árbol cubierto por ella también.

-No lo creo- respondió Teruo poniéndose en pie también – Mira esas grandes montañas nevadas de ahí, esas deben ser las montañas heladas de la que nos hablaron.

-¿Eh?- dijo Harumi - ¿En dónde estarán los digimons?- preguntó para nadie en especial

-Es verdad- dijo Teruo- No están

-Supongo que deberemos buscarlos- dijo Kaori

-Bien, ve con tu hermana por ese lado y yo iré por aquí- sugirió Teruo con la amable sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba a la niña.

-Yo puedo dar un vistazo sola- se quejó Harumi, nunca le había gustado como los demás niños creían que debían sobreprotegerla.

-Te diré qué…- dijo su hermana –Quédate aquí, así nosotros sabremos a que punto debemos volver.

-Bien pensado- dijo Teruo –Además así sabrán a donde volver los pequeños digimons también.

-Está bien- dijo Harumi sin mucho ánimo

-No demoraremos, canta un poco para poder oirte y saber el camino de vuelta- le consoló de cierta manera Kaori adulando su mejilla.

.

.

.

.

-Es un orfanato- dijo incrédulo Izzy cuando él, Davis Cody y Ken habían llegado a la dirección que Michael había encontrado con el nombre de Wallace.

-Tal vez él sea ahora un psicólogo- sugirió Cody – O un trabajador social, o quizá un maestro, no hemos tenido contacto en muchos años.

-Cody tiene razón- opinó Davis

-Solo lo descubriremos entrando- dijo Izzy antes de dar el primer paso hacia la entrada de aquel enorme orfanato, pero Izzy nunca se sentía muy cómodo con el tema de huérfanos y adopciones.

.

.

.

.

-"soñaré que hay un mundo mejor… proteger la amistad y el amor…"- cantaba casi sin ánimo la pequeña Harumi, su hermana y Teruo acababan de irse

.

.

.

.

-"Quiero verte de nuevo"- leyó TK en voz alta en su tecno celular. La verdad era que él también deseaba verla de nuevo, más que cualquier otra cosa.

Caminó desde su escritorio hasta la ventana y se puso a ver el horizonte como tantas veces lo había hecho antes, para él no había mejor manera de perderse en sus pensamientos que ver el horizonte.

Como solía pasarle empezó a recordar sin querer el pasado.

Primero recordó cómo había conocido a la madre de su hijo. Tenía 21 años, la conoció en un festival de artes de su universidad. Había estado buscando a Kari y a Davis cuando oyó algo espectacular y ese mágico sonido lo llevó hasta ella. Era una gran violinista.

Luego recordó como le había pedido que fuese su novia 15 días exactos después de conocerla. La había llevado a la torre de Tokio a almorzar y el postre era un pastel que decía: "Tengo 3 preguntas para ti: ¿Te gusto? ¿Me quieres? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" Y aún recordaba exactamente lo que ella había contestado, ella había dicho "TK… claro que sí" No necesitaba oír nada más, eso lo había hecho el ser más feliz.

Luego recordó su boda, sin muchos lujos pero muy feliz… Luego el nacimiento de Teruo, que había salido de maravilla… y luego… el día que habían decidido que lo mejor era alejarse.

Aún le parecía eso una estupidez, él la amaba, ahora lo sabía, y ella lo amaba a él… ¿Qué más necesitaban?

No recordaba claramente los problemas comunes que tenían salvo uno… ella siempre pensó que TK estaba más enamorado de Kari que de ella.

Entonces los pensamientos de TK fueron hacia su queridísima amiga.

Por mucho tiempo no había sabido qué sentía por ella pero en esa época él era muy niño. A sus 12 años habían sido enamorados y había sido de lo más lindo el año que estuvieron juntos pero después le había pedido a Kari que se aleje de él. ¿Por qué? Por tonto, por nada más y ahora era lo suficientemente maduro para reconocerlo con franqueza, pero es que a esa edad todo el mundo es un poco tonto.

Pobre Kari, le había hecho mucho daño al decirle eso y él también quedó muy lastimado con su rompimiento, aunque él mismo lo había causado. Recordaba que Kari era una enamorada perfecta, no casi perfecta sino perfecta en su totalidad, romper con ella había sido su primer gran error y al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que quería recuperarla pero no sabía cómo acercársele de nuevo.

Kari había estado pasándolo muy mal por bastante tiempo y durante ese tiempo lo último que hacía era dirigirle la palabra, Tai le tenía cierto rencor y era mucho más duro con él de lo que había sido nunca, y Matt y Tai apenas y se hablaban. Feos tiempos y lo peor era saber que era enteramente su culpa, eso lo había causado él por tonto.

Muchas veces hizo planes para volver con ella que no llegó a concretar ninguno porque siempre le faltó el valor necesario para intentarlo y un día supo que no podría ser el novio de Kari nunca más. Ese día a la salida de la escuela se había topado con un par de chicos de aparentemente su edad muy acaramelados en una de las bancas del parque que cruzaba todos los días al volver a su casa, le había parecido muy divertido verlos un poco más hasta que reconoció a uno de ellos, era Davis. Sonrió con picardía al descubrir que su amigo tenía una cita amorosa pero dejó de sonreír cuando reconoció a la chica, era Kari. Era muy lógico que eso pasara, Kari había pasado junto a Davis todo el tiempo desde que TK había roto con ella y este lo sabía, pero aún así en ese momento se sintió inmensamente triste y desconsolado.

Luego todo había mejorado poco a poco, su hermano y el hermano de Kari habían vuelto a ser los amigos de siempre y él había recuperado en parte la amistad de ella. Nunca le dijo cuanto la quería pero a la final ese cariño tan especial había quedado dormido. Kari siempre sería alguien especial para él, alguien muy especial pero ahora la dueña de su corazón era Tsubame.

Cogió su tecno celular y le contestó "También yo. Te veré en cuanto salga de trabajar"

.

.

.

.

Davis se encontraba en los patios del orfanato esperando que Ken e Izzy encontraran a Wallace y Cody había ido a buscar un baño. Había muchos niños jugando juntos, ninguno de los que alcanzaba a ver parecía triste o preocupado y Davis se preguntó si Cody tendría razón y Wallace era un psicólogo excelente que había logrado eso.

-¿Necesita ayuda?- preguntó una niña rubia de ojos azules, algo muy común en ese país, al distraído Davis

-No, gracias- contestó con una sonrisa – Espero a mis amigos

-Ya veo, lo siento, es que parecía un poco preocupado

-Vaya- fue lo primero que contestó Davis, esa niña era alta en relación con lo que él estaba acostumbrado pero por su cara no sería mayor que su hijo Mosuke, y pensar que niños como ella estaban ahora luchando por el digimundo…

.

.

.

.

-Señor Izumi, señor Ichijoji, siéntense por favor… mi nombre es Michelle Cox

-Mucho gusto- saludó Ken –Estamos buscando al señor Wallace Watson, ¿se encuentra aquí?

-Wallace Watson- repitió Michelle tipiando en su computador-Pues…- dijo ella algo sorprendida –En realidad el señor... él murió hace 7 años junto con su esposa, aquí está su hija si quieren verla…- sugirió amablemente –La niña jamás ha tenido visitas y me imagino que le gustaría conocer a los amigos de su padre.

Ken e Izzy tan solo se regresaron a ver

.

.

.

.

-Bueno… lo que pasa… bueno…- decía Davis sin saber bien cómo contarle a la niña qué era lo que le preocupaba –Pongámoslo así… mis hijos están en un sitio al que solo niños pueden entrar y estoy preocupado por ellos, quisiera ir a donde están pero ya soy adulto… y no sé cómo ayudarles para que salgan de ahí… Me es difícil de explicar y supongo que para ti es difícil de entender pero…

-Pero hay algo que puedo decirle, señor- interumpió la niña –Hace mucho tiempo me enseñaron que aquello que nos hace niños es nuestro corazón, quizá si pudiera volver a sentirse niño en su corazón pudiera ir donde sus hijos

-Es una magnifica idea- dijo perplejo Davis tras meditarlo unos segundos -¡Muchas gracias!

-Kimberly Watson, te llama la directora- se oyó llamar a lo lejos

-Debo irme- dijo la niña sorprendida

-Has sido de mucha ayuda, gracias- dijo a modo de despedida Davis

.

.

.

.

-Rayos- dijo Cody –Me he perdido –sentenció tras caminar un largo rato por los pasillos del orfanato que visitaban. Encontró una puerta abierta y decidió ir a pedir ayuda para salir del lugar, desde la entrada observó que en esa enorme habitación solo había una niña que lloraba. La niña lo vio también y rápidamente secó sus lágrimas.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?- preguntó amablemente y Cody notó que esa niña no era americana sino japonesa y sonrió un poco al ver su educación.

-¿Puedo ayudarte yo? ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó amablemente de manera muy paternal haciendo sonrojar a la niña

-No es nada, descuide

-No creo que sea nada si tiene el poder de hacerte llorar- le contestó Cody en el mismo tono que antes.

-Es que…- decidió sincerarse la niña con le amable señor – Los demás se burla de mí

-¿Se burlan de ti?- preguntó extrañado Cody sentándose en la cama junto a ella -¿Cómo pueden burlarse de una niña tan linda como tú?

-Se burlan…- contestó la niña – de mis ojos, mis ojos son mucho más pequeños que los de los demás y además soy más pequeña que las niñas de mi edad

-Oh, pero eso es una tontería. Eres diferente, nada más. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Midori Hayashibara, mucho gusto- dijo la niña igual de educada que antes pero ese nombre dejó frío a Cody

-_Hayashibara… Midori… ¡Haruka!-_ Pensó Cody y de repente su semblante cambió, a la pequeña le dio la impresión de que era la cara que pusiera alguien después de que le dijeran que murió alguien muy cercano y no se equivocó del todo. Haruka era el nombre de su difunta esposa, quien había estado casada antes con otro hombre de apellido Hayashibara con quien había procreado una niña de nombre Midori. Pero era imposible que fuera la misma niña, luego de la muerte de Haruka en el nacimiento de Koji, Midori había quedado al cuidado de su padre.

-¿Sabes el nombre de tus padres?

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió Midori ante la inesperada pregunta – Mi madre murió hace muchos años y en este momento no lo recuerdo pero mi padre murió hace cinco años y aún lo recuerdo… Su nombre era…

-Fujioka…- dijeron al unísono Cody y Midori

.

.

.

.

-"No suele existir… nada que diga cómo vivir… por eso libre soy… a donde quiera puedo ir…" – cantaba por segunda vez Harumi aún esperando el regreso de los dos mayores. De repente vio pasar algo muy parecido a un conejo y olvidando la canción y lo que su hermana le había dicho fue tras el Digimon que no conocía

-¿Hola?- preguntó Harumi sin miedo alguno -¿Quién eres?

-¿Quién eres?- repitió una tierna voz

-Soy Harumi Ichijoji, mucho gusto- respondió la pequeña haciendo una reverencia.

-Soy… cutemon- dijo el Digimon saliendo de detrás de unos arbustos con tanta nieve como todo el lugar. Harumi contempló unos segundos a ese pequeño Digimon, era rosa y parecía un conejo de peluche. Luego de mirarlo detenidamente se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-Cutemon… cutemon… que bonito eres- decía la niña mientras apretaba al Digimon.

-Gracias… gracias- repitió el Digimon con el poco aire que le quedaba en su interior

-Es verdad…¿Has visto a unos digimons bebés por aquí?- preguntó la niña recordando de pronto a su Digimon camarada.

-¿Digimons bebés? Lo siento no he visto ningun

-Ya veo, bueno segura mi hermana los encontrará

-Y dime… ¿No tienes frío?

-¿Eh? ¿Frío?- repitió Harumi –Bueno… un poco

-Ven a mi casa, es caliente y podemos jugar

-¡Sí!- respondió entusiasmada Harumi y empezó a seguir a aquel lindo Digimon

.

.

.

.

-"Ven rápido"- leyó Davis en su tecno celular – "Busca la dirección principal del orfanato, estamos con la directora"… Así que ya encontraron a Wallace

.

.

.

.

Cody seguía en blanco con la extrañada niña delante de él.

Tenía tantas cosas en la mente… no podía creer que la hija de su amada Haruka hubiera terminado en un orfanato mientras el hijo de ambos tenía un hogar… ¿Còmo le explicaría a Koji que este tenía una hermana que su padre olvido mencionar? Porque eso era cierto, si nunca se lo dijo fue solo por olvido, por nada más…. ¿Cómo le diría a Midori que él era el segundo esposo de su madre?... Nunca su vida había sonado tan parecida a una telenovela… Pero algo era seguro, se llevaría a la niña con él pues no podía dejar que siguiera en un lugar donde fuera infeliz

.

.

.

.

-¿Eh?- se extrañó Davis al ver en la oficina de la directora del orfanato a esta, a la niña que le había dado tan buen consejo hace unos minutos y a dos de los tres amigos con que había viajado

-¿Sabes donde está Cody?- preguntó Izzy y en su rostro Davis vio que en realidad sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos del paradero de Cody.

-No, hace mucho lo perdí de vista

-Bueno, pasa y sientate Davis- ordenó Izzy amablemente

.

.

.

.

-Tu casa es muy bella- dijo asombrada Harumi al entrar en la pequeña casa de Cutemon. Era como una linda y rosa casa de muñecas, Harumi estaba maravillada y se preguntó si es que Cutemon le dejaría vivir con él

.

.

.

.

-Teruo- saludó Kaori al llegar de vuelta al punto donde había comenzado su búsqueda, amablemente sonreía hasta que noto el ceño fruncido de su amigo y luego notó algo más… Él estaba solo.

-Kaori…- repondió Teruo –Pensé que quizás Haru-chan había ido contigo

-Oh no- dijo Kaori muy preocupada –Le dije que se quedara aquí- dijo ahora algo molesta

-Descuida, ya verás como ella debe estar muy bien. La buscaremos ahora mismo.

-¿Por donde crees que se haya ido?

-No lo sé- dijo Teruo cayendo en cuenta de que no tenía forma de saber que camino elegir para buscarla… ¿Qué podían hacer? Entonces Teruo recordó algo que alguna vez había leído en los libros de su padre -¡Los digivices!- dijo con entusiasmo sacando el suyo y Kaori lo siguió. Un punto verde estaba junto a un punto rojo oscuro y acercandolo a otras direcciones encontro un poco más lejos un punto fucsia.

-Que listo eres- dijo Kaori aliviada y como respuesta solo recibió una muy cálida sonrisa

.

.

.

.

-¿Wallace está…?- empezó a preguntar Davis sin saber cómo terminar la pregunta ya que su hija estaba presente y lo que menos quería era ser grosero con ella

-Sí- le respondió Ken

-¿Y tú…?- dijo Davis volviendose a la niña

-Jamás hubiera imaginado que usted fuera amigo de mi padre

-Ni yo que tu fueras hija de mi amigo- se sinceró Davis provocando una sonrisa en la niña

.

.

.

.

-Según el digivice, está aquí- dijo Kaori mirando de un lado a otro junto a un frondoso árbol

-¿Será que está arriba?- se preguntó Teruo viendo las ramas del árbol pero le pareció muy poco posible que la más pequeña de todos hubiera conseguido trepar tanto

Kaori intentó arrimarse en ese enorme árbol pero en lugar de eso lo atravesó

-¡Teruo!- llamó asustada y este alcanzó a coger su mano pero ambos cayeron.

-Lo siento mucho… lo lamento- se disculpó Teruo con el rostro muy rojo debido a la vergüenza que sentía al verse acostado sobre su amiga

-Descuida- le respondió Kaori del mismo color, entonces Teruo se paró lo más rápido que pudo y ayudó a que ella se levantara también

-Qué curioso, no era un árbol… Pero lucía tan real- comentó Teruo para terminar el vergonzoso momento

-Es cierto- dijo Kaori mirando a su alrededor -¿Eh? Mira esto

En el suelo de aquel curioso sitio había una puerta que parecía botada pero recordando la puerta de entrada de la casa de Genai, Teruo la abrió y encontró unas gradas que bajaban.

-El digimundo es un lugar muy extraño- opinó un tanto divertido antes de empezar a bajar y Kaori lo seguió.

Pronto se encontraron con una pequeña puerta de madera muy bonita que le recordó a Teruo los cuentos que leía cuando tenía la edad de la niña que buscaban

-Ahora entiendo por qué Harumi está aquí- dijo divertida Kaori antes de abrir la puerta

-¡Más rápido!- gritaba Harumi que paseaba en un tren que viajaba por toda la casa

-Harumi- dijo Kaori

-¡Hermana!- saludó alegremente Harumi –Por favor, detén el tren- le pidió al pequeño Digimon que ni Kaori ni Teruo habían notado hasta ese momento

-¿Estás segura, Haru?- preguntó Cutemon y luego de que la niña asintiera obedeció

-Veo que lo has pasado bien- dijo divertido Teruo cuando Harumi ya abrazaba a su hermana mayor

-Asi es- dijo alegremente Harumi- Hay muchos juguetes aquí ¿Quieren verlos?... ¿Verdad que sí pueden, Cutemon?- preguntó volviéndose a verlo

-¿Eh?... Bueno, supongo que está bien si son amigos tuyos- dijo poco convencido su amigo

-Es verdad- dijo Harumi al darse cuenta de que no los había presentado –Ella es mi hermana y él es Teruo… y este es Cutemon

-Mucho gusto- dijo Teruo tras una leve reverencia

-Mi nombre es Kaori – dijo esta con una amplia sonrisa

-Mucho gusto- saludó también Cutemon

-Vengan, les mostraré el lugar- dijo Harumi tirando de la mano de su hermana

.

.

.

.

-Tenemos que dejar de hacer esto- dijo TK una vez que él y su ex esposa habían terminado de tener relaciones

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella de una manera muy dulce

-Porque… porque supongo que no está bien- respondió TK con poca seguridad, esa respuesta no lo había engañado ni a él- Porque nuestro hijo está en el digimundo solo y nosotros en lugar de preocuparnos por él…- volvió a contestar la misma pregunta con algo más convincente

-¿Sabes por qué no estoy preocupada?- le interrumpió ella –Porque él es muy parecido a ti y tú volviste del digimundo sano y salvo muchas veces

Eso era algo que TK no había esperado escuchar, así que por eso era… Tsubame le maravillaba siempre

-Además… creo que será una linda sorpresa para él cuando vuelva que tú y yo estemos de nuevo juntos

-¿Eh?- se extrañó TK, eso era muy cierto, nada alegraría más a su hijo que ver a sus padres juntos de nuevo igual pero no se había dado cuenta de que habían vuelto a ser una pareja

-Ya veo- dijo tristemente Tsubame –Es por eso que quieres que dejemos de hacer esto, porque tú no quieres volver conmigo

-¡Estás loca!- se sorprendió TK y la sorprendió a ella –No hay nada en el mundo que quiera más que volver a tu lado salvo que Teruo regrese sano y salvo, claro está

-¿Eso es cierto TK?- preguntó ella visiblemente contenta

-Muy cierto- dijo él antes de besarla –Y no puedo creer que lo haya conseguido

.

.

.

.

Teruo, Kaori, Harumi y Cutemon jugaban juntos en una gran piscina de pelotas. Teruo se metía hasta el fondo y jalaba la pierna de alguna de las niñas y cuando volvía a salir ambas saltaban encima suyo y lo hundían

-Tenías razón- dijo sonriente el dueño de casa- Son muy buena compañía

-Asi es- comentó igual de sonriente Harumi

-¡Ya sé! Jugaremos ahora en en la cama elastica

-¡Sí!- dijo Harumi muy emocionada

-Pero…- dijo su hermana

-Es verdad, no podemos olvidarnos de nuestros digimons- concluyó Teruo

-¿Eh? Es verdad, lo había olvidado- dijo Harumi

-Pero, ¿para qué quieren a sus digimons si están tan divertidos conmigo?- preguntó Cutemon con otra enorme sonrisa

-Es que son nuestros compañeros- le explicó Harumi –Debemos estar juntos

-¡Pero sus digimons son muy aburridos!- protestó de una manera muy parecida a como lo hacía Tsugumi, según Teruo

-Bueno, pronto digievolucionarán y serán más divertidos- dijo Harumi algo asustada

-No si lo único que hacen es dormir- dijo Cutemon

-¿Eh?- se extrañaron los tres niños

-Robot, cierra la puerta- ordenó el ahora menos tierno Cutemon

.

.

.

.

-Vaya…- fue lo primero que dijo Davis cuando salieron del orfanato -¿Quién hubiera pensado que Wallace hubiera muerto y su hija estuviera en un orfanato?- preguntó en voz alta pero nadie respondió

-Es una niña muy bonita y me da gusto concerla pero en verdad creí que ibamos a lograr mucho más en este viaje, digo… pensé que con la ayuda de Wallace conseguiríamos traer a lso niños de vuelta

-La verdad… - empezó a decir Davis pero fue interrumpido pronto por Izzy

-Pero si es Cody- dijo Izzy apenas prestando atención a su alrededor.

Cuando Davis vio a Cody vio la misma cara que tenía Izzy, se los venía bastante preocupados pero no entendía por qué, no era para tanto pensó él

-Adoptaré- dijo Cody para la sorpresa de todos, incluso Izzy dejó sus pensamientos a un lado

-¿Qué?- preguntó Davis extrañado

-¿Piensas adoptar, Cody?- preguntó Izzy

-Así es- respondió el más joven de los presentes

-¿Podemos preguntar por qué?- preguntó amablemente Ken

-Es una larga historia, se las contaré luego. Y ¿hubo suerte?

-La verdad es que no, Wallace no nos puede ayudar él… murió

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Cody

-Esperen amigos, tal vez sí haya ayudado… Tengo un plan- dijo sonriente Davis y recordó a todos el Davis de hace años

.

.

.

.

-No queremos problemas- dijo Teruo en un tono muy valiente y Harumi no entendió por qué su hermana se sonrojo

-Entonces solo jugaremos- dijo Cutemon en un extraño modo

-Ya hemos jugado suficiente, nos vamos ahora- le respondió Teruo

-No se van… ¡No se van!- gritó Cutemon- ¡Onda ultra sónica!

-Es su ataque- dijo Teruo cubriendo a ambas niñas con su cuerpo, por suerte el ataque dio en la pared, Cutemon no tenía buena puntería. Los niños corrieron y se escondieron tras el tren de Cutemon

-Teruo…- dijo Kaori -¿Qué haremos?

-Lo siento nunca pensé que él sería malo

-Descuida Harumi, además no creo que sea malo… no quiere estar solo eso es todo- dijo Kaori brindandole una maternal sonrisa

-Por cierto- dijo Teruo –Creo que nuestros digimons están aquí

-¿Eh?

-Recuerdan lo que dijo… "no si lo único que hacen es dormir"

-Es cierto- dijo Kaori

-Este es el plan… yo lo distraerá y ustedes los buscarán ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí- dijeron ambas niñas

Teruo valientemente salió primero y empezó a correr

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó algo molestó Cutemon

-¿Quieres jugar? te apuesto a que no me das- dijo Teruo con una sonrisa desafiante antes de volver a correr

-¡Onda ultra sónica!- atacó de nuevo Cutemon pero Teruo esquivó el ataque

-Que mala puntería tienes Cutemon- dijo Teruo parando de nuevo antes de correr otra vez

-Ahora Harumi- dijo Kaori y ambas niñas salieron de detrás del tren también

-Ah- gritó Teruo pues al fin Cutemon le había dado y ahora Teruo estaba en el suelo al parecer inconciente

-¡Teruo!- gritó Kaori y de repente una luz salió de su corazón y llegóa hasta donde su pequeño Digimon dormía

-Ahora a ustedes- dijo Cutemon volviendose a la niña

-¡Kaori!- gritó Teruo y ahora su Digimon fue el que dievolucionó

Hawkmon llegó primero pero Patamon no tardó en seguirlo y tras suyo fue saltando el pequeño Digimon bebé de Harumi

-Burbuja de aire- atacó Patamon

-Onda ultra sonica- atacó Cutemon

-Kaori- dijo Teruo cuando estuvo al lado de ella sorprendiéndola un poco ya que veía la pelea de digimons

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada Kaori

-Sí, estoy bien. Es nuestra oportunidad vamonos

-Pero ¿y ellos?- preguntó Harumi señalando a sus tres digimons que le daban buena pelea a Cutemon

-Rayo de fuego- atacó Hawkmon mientras el Pururumon de Harumi le mandaba burbujas de aire

-Vamos muchachos- gritó Teruo antes de correr llevando de la mano a Harumi en la mano izquierda y a Kaori en la mano derecha. Pururumon corrió dando saltitos detrás de ellos y fue el primero de los digimons en salir de la casa de cutemon. Patamon lo siguió y por último Hawkmon. Luego cerraron la puerta y corrieron arriba, esperaban ver a cutemon siguiendolos pero eso no sucedió

-Así que ¿ha terminado?- preguntó Teruo

-No lo sé- respondió su Patamon

-Será mejor irnos- dijo Hakwmon

-Es verdad vamos, además pronto se hará de noche y debemos buscar un sitio donde dormir- opinó Kaori y los tres niños junto con los tres digimons siguieron su camino.

.

.

.

.

-Nunca invitaré a jugar a nadie- dijo muy molesto Cutemon viendo su casa destrozada.


	11. Chapter 11

Digimon, la siguiente aventura

Cap 10: Ahora tenemos un plan - El eterno guardian

TK conducía su autonave hasta su oficina como todos los días pero, ¿qué era lo inusual? Su sonrisa, que era tan grande como sus labios se lo permitían. A pesar de que su hijo estuviera en el digimundo TK sentía que no había hombre más feliz en el mundo que él.

.

.

.

.

_-Aún no sé cómo pero lo haré-_ pensaba Cody antes de entrar a su despacho. Tal vez no podría reclamar a Midori como suya pues no compartía sangre con ella pero era capaz de adoptarla. ¿Sería muy difícil que un hombre viudo a cargo de su hijo adoptara una niña? Bueno, era abogado y eso le ayudaría mucho.

.

.

.

.

-Vaya- comentó Kari cuando desayunaba junto a Davis y a Tai –Así que Wallace nos ayudó de todas maneras

-Así es- le contestó su esposó bastante animado – Y la idea me parece genial, no sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes

-Siento que rejuvenezco al pensar que de nuevo iremos al mundo digital a salvar al mundo humano- comentó Tai de notable buen humor y a Kari y a Davis les pareció que en sus ojos había algo que no habían visto desde hace mucho tiempo –Oh, será mejor que me vaya o llegaré tarde, adiós muchachos- dijo levantándose de la mesa del restaurante de Davis

-Adiós Tai

-Adiós hermano

.

.

.

.

.

-Buenos días- saludó Mimi al despertar junto a Izzy, algo ya normal pero que no dejaba de tener su encanto. Izzy ya se había despertado hace mucho pero Mimi dormía en su pecho y no quería despertarla así que se había quedado muy quieto esperando a que ella sola despertara también.

-Buenos días, linda- le contestó el saludo Izzy deteniéndose a verla por un momento antes de seguir hablando, para Izzy tampoco se había perdido el encanto, todo lo contrario, cada mañana que despertaba junto a Mimi hacía que la amara más. Izzy no entendía cómo lo lograba Mimi pero sin importar nada, aun recién despierta, ella lucía perfecta. –Tengo una idea… pero no sé muy bien cómo decírtela, linda

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió Mimi incorporándose –Vamos, dímela ¿qué tan loca puede ser?... ¿O es que acaso es demasiado cuerda?

Izzy rió, ¿Cómo lograba Mimi enamorarlo con cada frase que decía?

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas que te conté que la hija de Wallace vive en un orfanato?

-Sí, eso es muy triste. Nunca trate a Wallace mayormente pero es increíble pensar en que ya no está aquí y que su pequeña hija no tiene a nadie

-Sí, bueno…- empezó a hablar Izzy empezando a sudar un poco –Tú sabes que la adopción y los niños huérfanos han sido algo un tanto especial y doloroso para mí, yo soy adoptado, lo que significa que algún día fui huérfano…. Aunque nunca lo sentí y mis padres me aman como si fuera su hijo, eso lo sé. En cambio la pobre de Kim tiene la edad que yo tenía cuando me enteré de que era adoptado pero ella vive en un orfanato y no tiene quien la cuide como lo tuve yo a su edad…- decía nervioso a toda velocidad Izzy y Mimi solo lo veía un poco asombrada

-¿Acaso sugieres que la adoptemos?- preguntó un tanto extrañada Mimi. Por eso Izzy la amaba, lo entendía aun cuando él mismo no se entendía.

-Sí, yo sé que eso hay que pensarlo muy bien pero me parece lo más justo del mundo darle a alguien lo que mis padres me dieron a mí, sé que nuestro departamento es algo pequeño y que…- empezó a hablar de nuevo Izzy a toda prisa pero Mimi lo interrumpió

-Cariño, ¡La idea me encanta!- le aseguró Mimi muy emocionada –Siempre quise que la familia creciera pero tenía miedo de cómo lo tomarían los niños… Tsugumi no lo tomaría nada bien, tal vez arrojaría a nuestro bebé desde la azotea y no sé cómo le sentaría a Satoru verme cargando y mimando aun niño que no fuera él… ¡pero la adopción es la mejor idea para agrandar a la familia!... ¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo!- concluyó gritando de emoción como cuando era una niña, Izzy simplemente sonrió… Mimi tenía razón, los niños no tomarían nada bien la llegada de un bebé pero adoptar a Kim era muy diferente y las cosas en la casa no cambiarían tanto.

-Llamaré a la embajada de Estados Unidos hoy mismo por información.

.

.

.

.

A la hora del almuerzo, en el restaurante de Davis, se encontraban todos los antiguos niños elegidos, que de niños tenían muy poco.

-Te escuchamos entonces, Davis- dijo Matt cuando vio llegar a Joe que era el último en llegar.

-Bien- dijo Davis que ya empezaba a lucir como el Davis de 2002 pero en realidad nunca había cambiado mucho. –Amigos, les contaré que en el viaje no encontramos a Wallace pues como ya todos deben saber, él murió hace mucho… Pero yo tuve la suerte de ser el primero en conocer a su pequeña hija. Y la conversación que tuve con ella me sirvió mucho pues me ha dado una gran idea…. Díganme, amigos, ¿es la edad la que nos hace niños?

-Pues…- dijo Sora tras un medianamente corto silencio –Un niño es aquel que tiene de 3 a 12 años, ¿no es así? Antes de eso se lo considera infante y después adolescente, ¿verdad?

-Creo que eso es verdad, Sora, pero dime ¿Nada más que la edad nos define como niños?

-¿Nada más que la edad…- repitió Ken sin entender aún muy bien lo que su amigo quería decir.

-A lo que me refiero es que la niñez se lleva en el corazón, amigos.

-La niñez se lleva en el corazón…- repitió ahora Mimi –Eso es muy cierto, Davis

-Y mi gran plan es este: hacer renacer la niñez que tenemos dormida en el corazón para poder viajar al digimundo y ayudar a los niños

-¿Creen que funcione?- preguntó un poco escéptica Sora – Genai fue claro cuando dijo que solo los niños pueden ir al digimundo cuando este necesita ayuda.

-Vamos a intentarlo, Sora- le dijo sonreído Tai –Yo creo que puede funcionar

-¿Y cómo lo haremos, Davis? – preguntó Yolei -¿Cómo despertaremos nuestra niñez dormida?

-Ah, pues…- dijo Davis sin una idea clara de cómo contestar eso, eso no lo había planeado

-Yo sé cómo- dijo Matt sonriente – Cada vez que veo mi vieja armónica recuerdo mi niñez, o cuando veo mis viejos juguetes que mi madre guarda en su casa. Podríamos lograrlo con algún objeto que nos traiga viejos recuerdos y sentimientos.

-Es una gran idea, hermano- dijo TK sonriendo también al recordar la canción que Matt tocaba para él en la armónica

-Sí, me parece genial- dijo Mimi sonriendo ampliamente y los demás presentes hicieron lo mismo a excepción de…

-¿Qué te sucede, amor?- le preguntó con mucha calma y una sonrisa Matt

-Es que mi infancia… no me trae solo buenos recuerdos, cielo- le respondió Sora abrazándolo.

-La mía tampoco, pero prefiero recordar solo aquellas cosas buenas como cuando fuimos al digimundo. Ahí entendí que no todos me odian, que hay gente que siente cariño por mí. Y si eso no hubiera pasado no hubiera podido conseguir a la mejor chica del mundo.

-Bien- dijo Tai asumiendo el rol de líder –Quiero que en la noche, tras terminar la jornada laboral, nos encontremos aquí de nuevo. Volvamos a ser niños- concluyó con la energía que siempre lo había caracterizado.

.

.

.

.

.

-Fuiste muy valiente- le dijo Ai a su héroe. Ellos se encontraban en otra parte del bosque que ventajosamente tenía a su lado un lago donde Kenji había pescado suficiente para todos.

-No podía dejar que mi princesa se cayera- dijo Kenji que lejos de ser tímido le había hecho saber a Ai sus sentimientos desde siempre. Para la niña era de lo más normal que él la llamara princesa ó bella y aunque nunca se lo había dicho y tal vez nunca se lo diría, odiaba que la llamara Ai cuando no estaban a solas. Tampoco lo entendía pues todos los demás niños y algunos de los adultos sabían que entre ellos había algo especial.

-Me gusta mucho que mi príncipe azul me salve- le respondió Ai viéndolo fijamente con una sonrisa tierna y un poco coqueta–Y quería agradecértelo- concluyó antes de besar su mejilla.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, yo soy tu eterno guardián- dijo Kenji ligeramente rojo

-¿Mi eterno guardián?- repitió Ai algo risueña

-¿Te hace gracia?- dijo Kenji sonriendo de manera traviesa –Ya veras, sin tu eterno guardián, ¿qué harás si caes al agua?- dijo mientras tomaba a la niña en brazos y a pesar de que ella pataleaba la llevaba hacia el lago.

-No creo que te atrevas- decía entre risas Ai -¿Cómo les explicaras a los demás que yo esté mojada?

-Diré que te querías dar un baño y se te ha olvidado quitarte la ropa – rió también Kenji que con la niña en brazos ya estaba al pie del lago –Por cierto, ¿Qué habrá pasado con ellos?

Ami, Rei, Ryku y sus digimons más Biyomon habían ido a buscar frutas hace algún rato y aún no volvían. Kenji bajó a Ai y se puso un poco más serio. Ai lo imitó.

-¿Habrá habido algún problema? Pero Biyomon hubiera podido protegerlos- dijo Ai

-Leafmon, vamos- dijo Kenji esperando que el Digimon saltara a sus brazos y luego de eso empezaron por el camino que sus amigos habían tomado.

.

.

.

.

-No deben llorar- dijo Biyomon a sus acompañantes. Ryku y Ami estaban muy asustados, llevaban perdidos un buen tiempo.

-No entiendo cómo nos perdimos si caminamos recto sin desviarnos- comentó por décima vez Rei que empezaba a ponerse de mal humor. Ami era su mejor amiga y la quería mucho pero no le gustada cuando actuaba como niña pequeña. Entendía que Ryku se asustara y sollozara pero, según Rei, que Ami lo hiciera era una deshonra. Después de todo ambas acababan de terminar la primaria y el próximo años escolar empezarían secundaria.

-¿No puedes volar y ver donde está mi hermana, Biyomon?- preguntó Ryku entre sollozos

-Lo intentaré- dijo Biyomon antes de elevarse mucho, y luego elevarse más. –La veo-dijo Biyomon desde el aire –Pero ella está entrando en el bosque con Kenji y Leafmon. Que extraño.

-Debe estarnos buscando- dijo Ryku -¿Puedes traerla hasta aquí?

-No, Biyomon- dijo Rei –Si un Digimon nos ataca solo tú puedes protegernos, nuestros digimons son aún bebés.

-Eso es cierto, pero mi deber es proteger a Ai, aunque ella me dijo que me quede junto a Ryku y lo cuide… Rayos ¿Qué haré? –debatía consigo misma Biyomon en el aire – Ella sigue entrando en el bosque, eso no es seguro para nada.

-Tráela, Biyomon- insistió Ryku

-No, eso no nos sacará de aquí, Ryku- dijo Ami que estaba cerca de sollozar como el pequeño.

-Es verdad, tengo una mejor idea- dijo Rei –Biyomon, nosotros te seguiremos, tú ve hacia donde está ella pues debe estar más cerca del fin del bosque que nosotros, yo cuidaré de Ryku, ¿De acuerdo?

-Me parece bien- dijo Biyomon volando hasta donde su camarada a lento vuelo para que los niños lograran seguirla.

-Ami, no empieces a llorar, Ryku, toma mi mano. Vamos chicos- dijo Rei tomando el papel del líder ya que, según ella, de todos los presentes en ese grupo era la más calificada, sin querer menos preciar a Kenji o a nadie.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué sucede, Leafmon? – preguntó Kenji viendo hacia donde su Digimon bebé apuntaba

-Es mi Digimon- dijo sorprendida Ai antes de correr en dirección a ella y Kenji salió tras suyo

.

.

.

.

-Oh no- dijo Biyomon- Ai, no vengas, no

-Biyomon se detuvo –observó Ryku –Pero aún no veo a mi hermana

-Rayos, ahora no podremos salir de este bosque- dijo Biyomon desde le cielo aunque nadie la oyó. Pronto Ai llegó hasta ella y encontró al resto del grupo.

-Hermana- saludó Ryku lanzándose a abrazarla

-Ahora ¿cómo saldremos de aquí?- se preguntó Rei que su humor no iba en mejoría

-Sólo hay que volver por donde vinimos, síganme- dijo Kenji antes de girar 180 grados y caminar.

-OK- dijo de mala gana Rei

.

.

.

.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Kenji horas después de haber caminado –Debimos haber salido de este bosque hace mucho

-Así es- dijo Rei que estaba de mal humor y cansada

-Quiero descansar- dijo Ami sentándose para acostarse luego y cerrar los ojos.

-No duermas Ami- la regañó Rei

-Ya sé- dijo Ai tras ver a todos tan cansados- Yo sola buscaré la salida y cuando la encuentre volveré por ustedes

-Ese es un mal plan Ai- dijo Rei

-Rei, tiene razón- dijo Kenji

-No tenemos otra salida, muchachos

-Déjame ir contigo- dijo Biyomon

-No, necesito que protejas a todos

-Entonces yo te acompañaré- dijo Kenji

-No, también necesito que te quedes cuidando de todos- respondió Ai –Por favor

-No conseguirás más que perderte- dijo Rei

-Rei, yo no estoy tan cansada como ustedes, ustedes no pueden seguir más ¿tienes otro plan?- argumentó con paciencia Ai. Rei no dijo nada, Ai era muy madura a diferencia de Ami, en realidad no tenía otro plan, qué valiente era Ai.

-Bien, me convenciste. Pero Biyomon estará arriba de nosotros así te verá si tienes algún problema y te guiará hasta nosotros de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Me parece bien- dijo Ai con una sonrisa

-Pero déjame acompañarte- dijo aún preocupado su "eterno guardián"

-Que ellos duerman un poco mientras tú cuidas de que nadie se les acerque- dijo Ai con una sonrisa muy parecida a la que su mamá ponía cuando quería convencer a su papá de algo

-Eres tan necia- le dijo Kenji rindiéndose de no muy buena gana

-Lo sé. Por eso debes quererme- dijo Ai antes de darse media vuelta y salir corriendo dejando atrás a Kenji muy ruborizado.

-Hermana cuídate mucho- gritó con la fuerza que pudo Ryku mientras Ai ya iba lejos

.

.

.

.

-Me rindo- dijo Biyomon desde el cielo –La perdí de vista, rayos. Creo que soy mala compañera Digimon.

.

.

.

.

Ai había corrido primero y luego caminado hasta quedar exhausta. La noche empezaba a llegar y aún no había encontrado la salida del bosque que en un principio le había gustado pero ahora ya se sentía cansada de él.

Hace mucho que había perdido de vista a Biyomon en el cielo y, aunque quería tener la esperanza de que ella aún la viera, tenía el presentimiento de que Biyomon la había perdido de vista también.

No había sido un plan después de todo, ¿pero qué más podía hacer? ¿Habría logrado más quedándose con su hermano y sus amigos? No, estaría las cosas más o menos igual.

La noche ya caía, ella ya era grande y había perdido el miedo a la oscuridad hace mucho pero estar sola en la oscuridad en ese bosque no se le hacía nada grato.

De repente mucha oscuridad la rodeó y se sorprendió de ver lo rápido que la noche había caído.

.

.

.

.

-Debí haber ido con ella- se repetía en voz baja Kenji mientras todos dormían. Alzó la vista y Biyomon ya no estaba ¿Eso significaba que Ai había tenido problemas? Vio a Rei, ella había sido la última en dormir. Le había exigido a su cuerpo todo lo que este había sido capaz de aguantar despierto y más. Le parecía algo tierno que ella cuidara de todos. Volvió a buscar a Biyomon y aún no encontraba nada. –Ai- dijo Kenji antes de abandonar el grupo y correr a buscarla con su Digimon en las manos.

.

.

.

.

-Soy muy inútil- decía Ai que era rodeada por una oscuridad que no se debía a la hora ya que en donde se encontraban sus amigos estaba considerablemente más claro, pero ella no lo sabía.

.

.

.

.

-Oh no, ahora también perdí de vista a los demás- dijo Biyomon cuando se dio cuenta de que se había alejado de ellos.

.

.

.

.

-Era su única esperanza… y fallé- dijo Ai –Ryku debe estar preocupado.

-¿Ryku debe estar preocupado?- repitió una sombra sin forma que estaba junto a Ai y extrañamente ella no se asustó.

-Sí, así es.

-Entonces, ¿esa es la razón para que tú vuelvas hasta donde están ellos?

-No puedo volver, no sé donde están

-Pero ¿Tú quieres volver?

-Claro que sí

-¿Por tu hermano?

-Así es

-¿Sin ti él no lo logrará? ¿Eso crees?

-Ryku me necesita

-¡Mientes! Tu hermano se puede cuidar perfectamente y lo sabes pero te duele reconocer que si no vuelves a nadie le importará realmente

-Eso es mentira, yo sé que mi hermano se preocupará si no vuelvo pronto

-Tú mientes, él no te necesita

-Él…- empezó a decir Ai –Tienes razón, me gusta mucho cuidar de él pero sé que él no me necesita, él podrá salir perfectamente del digimundo sin mi ayuda, él es un niño muy fuerte y muy capaz.

-A diferencia de ti

-A diferencia de mí- concordó Ai –Que le necesito a él para sentirme apta, esa es la verdad, yo lo necesito a él para ser fuerte, yo necesito cuidar de él.

-Así es esa es la verdad, ¿y aún así quieres volver a su lado?

-Él crecerá muy bien sin mí, así se hará más fuerte y aprenderá a cuidarse solo.

-¿Entonces volverás? No tienes una razón para volver

.

.

.

.

-Ai- llamaba a gritos Kenji pero no obtenía respuesta –Muy bien Ai, princesa- gritó de nuevo –Quiero que me guíes hasta donde estás, usa tu emblema- y tras gritar cerró los ojos esperando una señal. Espero un minuto, espero dos, luego ya eran cinco y tras lo que le pareció una larga espera abrió los ojos con la sonrisa radiante que a Ai tanto le gustaba, cambió un poco de dirección y corrió con su Leafmon otra vez

.

.

.

.

-No tengo razón para volver…- dijo Ai en una oscuridad aún mayor que la de antes

-Así es

-No eso no es verdad, sí tengo una razón para volver a donde están ellos

-Mientes, ¿Cuál es?

-Mi eterno guardián

-¿Tú eterno guardián?- preguntó extrañada aquella sombra

-Así es, mi eterno guardián… Aquel que hará brillar mi emblema pues por él siento amor

-¿Eh?- se extrañó aún más la sombra y aparentemente se había sin palabras o eso al menos no lo esperaba -¿Sientes amor?

-Así es, siento amor… ¡AMOR!- gritó Ai que empezaba a brillar

.

.

.

.

-No puedo rendirme- dijo algo sonreída Biyomon y voló en la dirección fija en la que su corazón la llevaba

.

.

.

.

-Amor- repitió Kenji poco antes de toparse son una inmensa oscuridad y con Ai en medio de ella brillando con una luz roja

-¡Kenji!- dijo Ai al ver a su amigo/novio –Él es mi eterno guardián, aquel que ha hecho brillar mi emblema y espero que tú también llegues a amar algún día- se dirigió ahora hacia la sombra

-¿Esperas que llegue a amar…?- preguntó la ahora diminuta sombra

-AMOR- gritó Ai

-AMOR- gritó Kenji también sin saber por qué y de pronto se topó con que ya no cargaba a un Leafmon sino a un Wormmon

-AI- llegó gritando Biyomon

-Biyomon- saludó más que feliz Ai al abrazar a su Digimon camarada –Que bueno verte

-Amor…-dijo la sombra mientras moría y la oscuridad se desvanecía dejándole paso a la oscuridad de la noche, normal y hermosa. El bosque se abrió por completo y vieron que en realidad se encontraban en un prado. Algo lejos de ellos se encontraban aún dormidos Rei, Ami, Ryku y sus digimons.

-Gracias, mi eterno guardián- le agradeció Ai a Kenji cuando ya los dos se encontraban abrazados

-Gracias a ti, princesa- le agradeció a su vez Kenji a Ai –Hiciste digievolucionar a Wormmon

-La verdad creo que lo hicimos juntos- dijo Ai. Biyomon y Wormmon un poco más alejados solo los contemplaban.

-Ai…-llamó Kenji haciendo que la niña subiera su rostro para verlo a los ojos y luego sin decirle más la besó, el primer beso para ambos niños. Biyomon y Wormmon se quedaron viendo el uno al otro en parte para darles privacidad y en parte porque se sentían algo incómodos viéndolos besarse.

.

.

.

.

-Yo traje mis viejos googles- dijo Davis que junto al resto de los antiguos niños elegidos ya se encontraban en el restaurante de este

-Yo traje mi diario- dijo Mimi

-Yo también- dijo sonreída Yolei

-Yo traje fotos- dijo Kari

-Yo mi monocular- dijo Tai

-Yo mi armónica- dijo Matt

-Yo el juego de video que más me gustaba cuando tenía 8 años- dijo TK

-¿Por qué sigues guardando eso?- le preguntó divertido su hermano

-Siempre lo guardé porque pensé que a mis hijos les gustaría pero es algo tonto ahora pues es tecnología muy vieja. También traje la gorra con la que viajé al digimundo la primera vez

-Yo traje mi vieja computadora portátil- dijo Izzy

-Yo no supe que traer, la verdad es que lo único que me recuerda a mi infancia es mi gorro azul- dijo Sora

-Yo traje una foto de cuando era muy pequeño y me lleva de la mano mi hermano Osamu- dijo Ken

-Yo traje mi equipo de kempo- dijo Cody

-yo traje algo así como un diario de cuando era niño- dijo Joe –Recuerdo cuantas cosas pasé con él

-Bien ¿y cómo se sienten muchachos?- dijo Davis

-La verdad es que no muy diferente, Davis- dijo Sora

-Vamos, Sora- Animó Davis –Concéntrate y mira tu gorro, recuerda todo lo que pasaste con él

-Muy bien…- cedió Sora –Recuerdo que sirvió de tambor en el digimundo, ¿Lo recuerdas Joe?

-Así es, fue de mucha ayuda

-Recuerdo también que Tai vomitó en el cuando éramos más pequeños que en ese entonces

-Y no te avisé antes de que te lo pongas- recordó llenó de culpa Tai provocando la risa de su hermana

-Ah, sí es verdad

-¿Lo vas logrando?- preguntó Davis

-Tal vez un poco, le verdad es que me siento tonta- respondió Sora

-Vamos Sora- le dijo Tai – Puedes hacerlo mejor… ¿recuerdas cuando te decía esto mismo?

-Claro que sí, cuando jugábamos fútbol en la escuela

-Tal vez esto ayude- sugirió Kari dándole una de las fotografías que había llevado en la que se veía a Sora con una medalla tras un partido de fútbol de la escuela

-Recuerdo este día- dijo Tai –Nadie pensó que les ganaríamos porque ese equipo era el mejor de las escuelas de todo Tokio

-Pero yo les dije que no creía en imposibles- rió Sora –Es verdad yo no creía en imposibles y pienso que aún no creo

-Esa es la actitud Sora- dijo TK antes de que todos callarán al oir una hermosa melodía

-Esa canción…- dijo Sora sonriendo

-Es la que lograba mantenernos a todos con calma- dijo Tai sonriendo también

-Con la que mi hermano solía hacerme dormir- dijo TK sonriendo aún más que sus otros dos amigos

-Esa canción es muy especial, es del agrado de todos los que la oyen- comentó Izzy que lucía lleno de paz

-Es verdad, hasta a Gabumon le encantaba- recordó Tai

-Creo que las fotos de Kari junto a la armónica de Matt harán que muy pronto logremos lo que queremos, amigos- dijo Davis sonriente

-Oh, esta es de cuando eras muy pequeña Kari- comentó Yolei viendo la foto que se habían tomado al final de la primera aventura digital

-Que linda eres- comentó a su vez Davis

-TK es muy lindo también- volvió a comentar Yolei

-Muchas gracias- dijo humildemente TK

-Es cierto, recuerdo que TK era un niño adorable- dijo Mimi

-Sí que lo era- dijo Sora provocando la risa de TK

-Se ve muy serio a Matt- comentó Ken

-Él era muy serio hasta entonces- dijo Tai orgulloso

-Y Tai es muy parecido a Davis, ¿verdad? Por eso Kai y Mosuke se parecen tanto- comentó Yolei

-Es cierto- rió Kari

-Yo también quiero ver- dijo Matt parando de tocar su armónica y así el grupo se entretuvo mucho viendo viejas fotos y escuchando historias que tal vez la mayoría conocía a la perfección pero siempre es lindo oir contar tu historia favorita.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Davis -¿De cuando es está, Kari?

-Es de cuando conocimos a Wallace, de nuestro viaje a Estados Unidos- contestó TK antes de Kari

-Ya veo- dijo Davis pero había algo en esa foto que no le gustaba para nada

-Oh esta es muy tierna- dijo Sora

-Yo quiero ver- pidió Davis sonriendo de nuevo

-No, espera…- dijo Kari pero era tarde, Davis miraba una foto donde ella y TK se besaban

-¿EH?- se sorprendió inmensamente Davis -¿Has besado a TK?

-¿Acaso no lo sabías, Davis?- preguntó extrañada Mimi – En esa época ellos dos eran enamorados

-¿Qué?- preguntó alarmado Davis -¿Cómo es que nunca lo dijeron, Kari?

-Davis, lo siento. – dijo Tai interfiriendo tras ver la cara que ponía su hermana –Es que sabíamos que no iba a ser grato para ti, te lo ocultamos por tu bien

-Es decir…- empezó a decir Davis enojándose cada vez más -¿Qué todos lo sabían menos yo?

-Davis, tranquilízate- dijo Matt – Fue cuando ambos tenían doce años

-¡No me importa Matt!- le gritó saliendo de control - ¡¿Cómo pudieron ocultarlo todos… Cómo pudieron ocultarlo tanto tiempo?

-Davis- intentó regañar Tai pero su cuñado lo miró con irá y él se detuvo.

-Davis…- dijo Kari haciendo un acto heroico pues ella se asustaba mucho cuando alguien tenía ira dentro - Fue hace mucho…

-¿Salieron juntos y nunca me lo dijiste?- preguntó algo más calmado Davis pues a pesar de todo Kari era el amor de su vida.

-Era niños entonces- intentó ayudar TK

-Tú y yo empezamos a ser novios cuando teníamos trece – le dijo Davis en son de protesta a Kari – El día que te pregunté si querías ser mi novia te pregunté también si entre TK y tú había habido algo y me dijiste que no

-Yo te dije "No siento nada por él ni por nadie que no seas tú"… lo recuerdo bien- dijo Kari tristemente

-Creo que es cierto…. Pero eso significa que eludiste mi pregunta- siguió protestando Davis – Pero, de cualquier modo, ¿por qué nunca lo supe?

-Te lo contaré todo- dijo Kari –TK y yo salíamos cuando teníamos doce años, realmente llegué a enamorarme de él. Pero terminamos poco después. La verdad no pasé nada bien después de eso pero… Llegaste tú y lo mejoraste todo. Un día me encontraste en el parque ¿lo recuerdas? Estaba llorando. Me consolaste y fuimos acercándonos más y más. Terminé por olvidar a TK y enamorarme de ti.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Davis –¡Te enamoraste de mí a falta de TK!- gritó asustando a Kari –Lo mejor será irme- dijo más tranquilo.

.

.

.

.

-Hermano, este lugar es demasiado frío- se quejo Hiri.


	12. Chapter 12

Este capítulo está dedicado para LordPata y para CieloCriss, ¡Muchas gracias por sus opiniones! Me alegra que sigan mi historia

Digimon la siguiente aventura: En el digimundo

-_Nadie me entiende-_ Pensó Davis en cuanto llegó a su casa. Realmente sentía que nadie le entendía, estaba extremadamente enojado por dos razones: la primera porque Kari había aceptado estar con él porque TK la había dejado y la segunda porque todo el mundo lo sabía y nadie le había dicho nada. Nadie lo entendía, al final, después de tantos años, él seguía siendo el torpe e infantil Davis. Aún Tai, que más que su cuñado era su hermano, no lo comprendía.

-¡Me siento exactamente como cuando era niño!- le gritó a la computadora que había en la sala en un esfuerzo de sacar su ira – ¿Ahora te abrirás puerta al digimundo? – le grito de nuevo. Y la computadora, para sorpresa de Davis, lo escuchó. Pronto estuvo frente a la pantalla que indicaba que la puerta al digimundo estaba abierta pero antes de poder reaccionar esta se lo tragó

.

.

.

.

-Kari, deja de llorar- le consoló TK. Ambos estaban fuera del restaurante de Davis, el resto se encontraba adentro.

-Es que…- dijo Kari entre sollozos –No sé… qué vaya a… hacer Davis

-¿Qué vaya a hacer Davis?- repitió incrédulo TK – Kari, él te ama, te ha amado siempre y jamás dejará de amarte… Ahora está molesto pero eso es todo.

-No lo sé TK- dijo después de un momento Kari, bastante más calmada. –Jamás lo he visto así, nunca… Tengo muchas ganas de correr detrás suyo e intentar arreglarlo todo…

-Entonces hazlo- interrumpió TK con una sonrisa para dar seguridad a su amiga.

-Pero si cuando llego a casa encuentro que Davis se ha ido… Si se ha ido de casa para siempre… No podré soportarlo

-Kari- dijo TK en un tono más bajo aun con una sonrisa -¿De verdad crees que Davis te dejaría? ¡Jamás lo haría!... Y menos cuando el digimundo y sus hijos peligran, estoy seguro de eso.

-Tal vez tengas razón TK – dijo Kari tras un momento de silencio – Creo que yo también estoy segura de que Davis no me dejaría en un momento así.

-Ve a tu casa Kari, buscalo

-Mmm… ¿vendrías conmigo?

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió TK -¡Me matará!- dijo realmente asustado pero provocando risas en Kari.

-Yo te acompañaré- dijo Tai que había contemplado lo último sin que los otros dos se percataran de su presencia.

-Hermano- dijo Kari sorprendida

-Además creo que le debo una disculpa

.

.

.

.

-Nadie me entiende- dijo Davis que se encontraba en el mar de la oscuridad –Nadie lo entenderá jamás… Todo el mundo cree que estoy comportándome como un idiota… Nadie lo comprende… desde niño sentí que TK era mejor que yo en todo…. Agradaba más que yo, tenía mejores notas que yo, las niñas lo preferían a él… era más feliz que yo… Siempre a su lado sentí que yo era poca cosa… hasta el día en que Kari acepto ser mi novia… Ese día, por primera vez, me sentí tan valioso como TK e incluso más porque ella no lo había elegido a él sino a mí… No digo que odie a TK, es un buen amigo pero… Pero…

.

.

.

.

-Hermano este lugar no me gusta- dijo Hiri quejandose, a su alrededor no había más que oscuridad y agua, ellos también estaban en el mar de la oscuridad.

-Saldremos pronto, Hiri- dijo su primo viendo con mucho recelo todo, no le gustaba ese lugar y no le gustaba como empezaba a sentirse.

-Kai- llamó Shinji –Mira abajo tuyo

Kai bajo su vista y empezó a llegar a su mente ideas que no le hacían ningún bien.

.

.

.

.

-La verdad es que entiendo que mi rivalidad con TK es solo culpa mía… Él nunca me sacó en cara nada pero no podía evitarlo cuando éramos niños… Simplemente me desagradaba

.

.

.

.

-Muy bien- dijo Tai antes de entrar en la casa de su hermana – Entra tú primero Kari, son ustedes los que necesitan hablar y una vez que lo hayas hecho, entraré yo y le pediré disculpas.

-¡Eso!- dijo TK alegremente – Y yo me quedaré afuera evitando que descargue su rabia en mí

Tai rió pero Kari apenas sonrió

-TK… muchas gracias- le dijo Kari acercándose a abrazarlo –Realmente… pienso en cuando teníamos trece años, ya sabes, luego de que rompimos, jamás me hubiera imaginado que te podría llamar amigo… Ahora es muy diferente, gracias TK

TK se sentía muy incómodo, sobretodo porque Tai los veía. Pero no podía dejar de corresponder el abrazo, por un momento se imagino cómo hubieran sido las cosas si nunca hubira roto con ella… -_Davis habría termiando suicidandose- _parte en broma parte en serio. Luego el abrazo terminó y Kari entró.

Luego de un momento volvió llorando desesperadamente.

-No está aquí…- dijo ella botándose a los brazos de su hermano -¡No está!

-¿Qué?- se sorprendieron a la vez TK y Tai

TK entró en el departamento de Kari deprisa, buscó por una y otra habitación pero no había nada… Luego algo le llamó la atención en la sala, la única luz que iluminaba la sala provenía de la computadora. TK se acercó a ella y en cuanto termino de leer "Abierta" llamó con un grito a sus dos amigos.

.

.

.

.

-Kai… Kai- zarandeaba Shinji pero Kai estaba en trance, hablando solo pero muy bajito, casi no podía entenderle.

-Es mí culpa… que Ami haya crecido sin madre, es mi culpa- decía sin que sus amigos entendieran.

-Kai… - llamó Hiri, su primo nunca la dejaba esperando cuando ella lo llamaba… ¿Por qué ahora sí?

-Kai… vamos Kai, vuelve- pedía Mosuke

-Kai…- hizo otro intento Shinji

.

.

.

.

-No solo me enoja haber sido la segunda opción de Kari… sino que también me enoja que todos me lo hayan ocultado… Tai nunca me lo dijo… ¡Kari nunca me lo dijo!... Kari… Kari… ¡Kari!... ¡KARI!

.

.

.

.

-Entonces, ¿se fue al digimundo?- preguntó Kari incrédula

-Ya decía yo que Davis jamás te dejaría- comentó Tai

-Llamaré a mi hermano y a los demás- dijo TK antes de coger su tecno-celular e irse un poco más allá.

-¿Podremos entrar?- le preguntó Kari a Tai

-Seguro que sí- dijo él con la sonrisa que podía cuando tenía once años. Una luz salió de la pantalla y transportó a ambos hermanos al digimundo.

-Hermano dense prisa en llegar… Kari y Tai ya se fueron…

-Bien- dijo Matt antes de colgar

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Davis abrió la puerta al digimundo!- dijo Matt ante los demás elegidos. –Él, Kari y Tai ya están allá

-¿Es en serio?- se sorprendió Cody

-Muy bien, vayamos- dijo Ken

-Sí dijeron los demás antes de salir.

.

.

.

.

-¿El mar de la oscuridad?- dijo Kari sorprendida -¿Acá llegó Davis?

-Tranquila Kari, lo encontraremos.

-Sí hermano.

-Kari…- dijo Tai mirándola por primera vez desde que habían llegado al mar de la oscuridad –Estás brillando- anunció algo sorprendido

-¿Brillo?- dijo Kari viendose

-Talvez si buscamos otra luz encontraremos a Davis

-Sí, es posible- dijo Kari antes de empezar a caminar.

.

.

.

.

-Hiri- dijo su hermano mayor haciendo que ella lo regresara a ver –Brillas…- terminó de informar Mosuke muy alarmado.

-¿Eh?- regresó a ver Shinji. Era cierto, Hiri brillaba tanto que parecía que iba a explotar de tanta luz que tenía dentro suyo.

-Luz…- susurró más audible Kai regresando a ver a la pequeña también

-Kai- llamó Hiri cuando notó que su primo la miraba -¿ya estás bien?

-No… - dijo Mosuke viendo a Kai muy preocupado –No lo está… Miren sus ojos

-¿Sus ojos?- preguntó Hiri sin entender

-Carecen de luz- dijo Shinji

-¿Carecen de luz?- repitió Hiri –No hay, problema… yo le daré de la mía… ¡Luz!- gritó al final Hiri cerrando los ojos.

El efecto fue inmediato y no solo para Kai, Shinji y Mosuke también recibieron mucha luz, incluso Hiri tenía más luz que antes, si eso era posible. Un calor embargó a todos, todos estaban sonriendo, incluso Kai que había despertado. Todos ellos sentían, además, mucha seguridad de que todo iba a estar bien.

.

.

.

.

-¿Viste eso?- le preguntó Tai a Kari cuando, entre tanto oscuridad, salió una explosión de luz en un punto no muy lejano a ellos, lastimando los ojos de los hermanos Yagami.

-Por su puesto que sí- dijo Kari sonriendo –Pero esa luz no es de Davis… Es de Hiri

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió Tai

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Salamon!

-¡V- mon!

-¡Gomamon!

Frente a cada niño había digievolucionado su compañero digimon y Agumon, que como Kai se encontraba en el trance por la oscuridad, parecía más brillante, más sano y más grande.

-¡Digievolucionaron!- gritó de alegría Mosuke –Hiri…. Tu poder es grande, muy grande- dijo antes de elevar a la pequeña en sus brazos –Estoy seguro, venceremos cualquier cosa gracias a tu poder.

Hiri solo sonrió complacida.

-Mosu, Hiri- llamó detrás suyo una voz muy conocida y amada por ambos

-¡MAMÁ!- gritaron los dos corriendo hacia ella para lanzarse a abrazarla

-Kai…- llamó emocionado Tai antes de abrazar al niño.

-¡Papá!- gritó no tan alto como sus primos Kai, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su padre antes de sonreír con muchas ganas.

-Shinji…- dijo Tai- Me alegro mucho de que estés a salvo, tu padre vendrá pronto.

-Muchas gracias Tai- sonrió Shinji

-Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Ami?- preguntó Tai a su hijo borrándole sin querer la sonrisa

-Lo siento, papá- respondió Kai –No lo sé

-¿No lo sabes?- repitió Tai algo alarmado –Descuida…- dijo cambiando su expresión a una más alegre –Sé que estará bien, es mi hija.

-¿Cómo llegaron?- preguntó Mosu aún abrazado a su madre.

-Larga historia- contestó Kari -¿Han visto a su padre?

-¿Papá?- se asombró Mosuke – No… ¿También vino?

-Llegó primero- puntualizó Tai

-Hiri- llamó Kari –Quiero que encuentres a tu papá, ¿está bien?

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Hiri -¿Cómo haré eso?

-No lo sé- se sinceró Kari –Pero sí sé que lo lograrás

Hiri y Kari se miraron un rato luego ambas sonrieron.

-Para allá- dijo Hiri señalando con su dedo el camino opuesto por el que habían llegado su madre y su tío.

-Vamos- dijo Kari.

No necesitaron caminar mucho, poco después se encontraron con una enorme sombra en la que no reconocieron nada pero tanto Kari como Hiri sabían que ahí estaba Davis. Tai se acercó un poco más que el resto y se puso de cuclillas para quedar a la altura de su cuñado.

-¿Es papá?- preguntó incrédulo Mosuke, no le veía forma alguna a la sombra y le costaba creer que dentro de ella estuviera alguien, peor aun que fuera su padre.

-Sí, es él- respondió Tai –Adelante Kari- dijo antes de levantarse –Sácalo de la oscuridad

-Hiri, hagámoslo juntas, ¿está bien?

-Sí, mamá

-A la cuenta de tres… uno… dos… tres…

-¡LUZ!- gritaron ambas portadoras del emblema. Una inmensa luz salió de ambas, al principio más de Hiri pero pronto Kari la igualó. Llenó a Davis y de cierta forma pareció que lo curaba, y como antes también llegó a todos los presentes, incluidos digimons que crecieron un poco. Pero explosión de luz fue mucho más poderosa que antes, iluminó primero donde ellos estaban y fue, de poco a poco, iluminando un camino. Antes de que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta terminaron en un jardín hermoso donde parecía que era primavera, incluso había mariposas de raros colores que parecían felices de verlos.

-¡Papá!- dijo Mosuke lanzándose a sus brazos para abrazarlos, Davis correspondió el abrazo con mucha fuerza y alegría, luego la que lo abrazó fue Hiri, igual que emotiva que su hermano. Cuando ese abrazo terminó, Davis levantó la vista y vio a Kari y a Tai. Kari sonreía, parecía que había olvidado de su problema hasta que vio la expresión sombría de Davis y dejó de sonreír.

-Sabía que ustedes estarían bien aquí- dijo Davis desviando la vista de Kari para posarla sobre sus hijos.

-Claro que sí- dijo Mosuke radiante – Aunque hasta ahora no hemos tenido problemas, ha sido más aburrido de lo que creía

-Ese es mi muchacho- intentó mostrarse igual de radiante Davis.

-Davis- llamó Kari con todo el valor que pudo para que los niños presentes no notaran nada

-¿Sí?- le respondió Davis de manera muy fría

-Ven aquí- le pidió Kari abriendo sus brazos. No importaba cuan molesto o herido estaba Davis, él no podría nunca dejarla con los brazos abiertos. La abrazó con tanto amor como siempre, con tanta fuerza como siempre, como si quisieran fusionarse en el abrazo, sus instintos y sus costumbres le obligaron a susurrarle "te amo" en el oído a su esposa, quien rompió en llanto dejando extrañados a los niños.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó alarmado Mosuke mirando a su tío. Tai puso una mano en el hombro de Mosuke y la otra mano en el hombro de Hiri.

-No se preocupen- aseguró con una sonrisa que logró tranquilizar algo a sus sobrinos –Todo está de maravilla, créanme.

-Lo siento muchísimo- le susurró entre sollozos Kari al oído –Jamás quisiera verte enfadado o triste… por eso no te lo dije… Pero créeme, te amo tanto que siento que podría transformarme en Angewomon para llegar a ti.

-También odio verte mal, Kari… También lo siento, no pude controlarme… Ya nada importa, ¿verdad?... Solo importa que estaremos juntos siempre.

-Es verdad- dijo Kari aliviada –Eso es lo único que importa.- Aún se abrazaban con mucha fuerza y de no ser porque sus hijos esperaban con ansías oír de su boca que todo estaba bien no habrían dejado de abrazarse jamás. Por fin rompieron el abrazo y sonrieron a todos, Tai también sonrió y casi rió al ver la cara de incomprensión de Mosuke.

-Davis…- dijo Tai- Lamento mucho no habértelo dicho, entiendo que estés molesto conmigo. Pero si no lo hice fue por descuido, no por guardarte secretos, para nada.

-Tai, aun estoy molesto y no solo contigo pero… Entiendo que nunca fue por hacerme daño.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Mosuke –No me gusta que me guarden secretos- se quejó provocando risa en los adultos.

.

.

.

.

-No sé que sucedió pero cuando viajaron Kari y Tai la puerta se cerró- dijo TK cuando llegó su hermano y es resto

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó extrañado Matt

-Rayos- murmuró Cody

-Bueno, lo intentaremos otro día- dijo Ken –Hoy ya es realmente muy tarde…

-O muy temprano- dijo Izzy viendo su reloj


	13. Chapter 13

Digimon, la siguiente aventura.

Cap. 12: Fuerza.

Ya casi amanecía, los dos muchachos habían decidido hacer guardia juntos ya que todas las noches habían recibido sorpresas nada agradables, la única que dormía era la hermana menor de uno de ellos.

-Si la sigues viendo así se despertará- dijo Satoru muy cansado, pero la verdad era que él también veía dormir a Tsugumi.

-¿Eh?- se sobresaltó Koji y viró su rostro al lado contrario de donde se encontraba Satoru, podía intuir que su rostro había adquirido un color rojo muy fuerte y no quería que su amigo lo notase.

-¿Te gusta mi hermana?- preguntó Satoru sin irse por las ramas, estaba demasiado cansado para pensar en otra manera de formular la pregunta.

-No- respondió inmediatamente Koji casi por instinto –No es que me guste… es solo… que dormida parece una niña muy tierna.

-Es verdad- concedió Satoru –Cuídala por un instante, ¿está bien?

-Claro, ¿A dónde vas?

-A buscar agua

-Muy bien

Satoru agarró en brazos a su pequeño digimon, que era el único que no había digievolucionado aún, y empezó a caminar por el bosque. Se oía una leve corriente de agua un poco más adentro así que no sería nada complicado conseguir el agua que quería, por suerte.

Su digimon continuaba dormido y solo despertó hasta que llegaron al pequeño riachuelo donde pasaba agua pura y limpia. Satoru dejó en el suelo a su digimon, se arrodillo junto al riachuelo y con una mano agarro agua para beber, luego se botó más agua a su rostro para despertarse del todo.

-¿Tienes sed?- le preguntó Satoru a su camarada pero como este no respondió volvió la vista hacia él. Su amiguito tenía una expresión clara de pánico y veía fijamente algo que había detrás del chico. Con bastante miedo Satoru se levantó y giró lentamente su cabeza para buscar lo que asustaba al digimon pero, para su alivio, no encontró nada. Quizás había algo entre los árboles, quizás era un digimon invisible o quizás su camarada tenía miedo a la oscuridad. Decidió creer lo último y se volvió de nuevo hacia el digimon. Lo levantó del suelo y empezó a caminar de regreso a donde se encontraban los otros dos, pero después de dar el tercer paso se oyó un fuerte golpe como el de un árbol cayendo y luego otro y otro más. Por instinto buscó entre la oscuridad algo que explicara el sonido que no paraba y sintió a su digimon temblar. Iba a salir corriendo, pues sentía miedo pero entonces recordó a la niña que dormía

–_No puedo llevarlo hasta ellos, lucharé yo- _

Satoru se encaminó ante la cosa que aún no lograba ver sin saber si temblaba su digimon o si temblaba tanto él mismo que hacia que el pequeño se moviera de tal manera. Aún no conseguía ver nada hasta que se le ocurrió levantar la vista y por un momento deseó no haberlo hecho, un digimon con aspecto de insecto gigante avanzaba cortando árboles hasta ellos y eso parecía tan normal para él que a Satoru le pareció que aquel digimon volvía a su casa tras un largo y monótono día de trabajo.

-Es Kuwagamon, Izzy me lo enseño- le dijo al bebé digimon, que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse de miedo en sus brazos. -¡Adelante!- dijo energéticamente Satoru sujetando con ambas manos a su camarada y poniéndolo frente al Kuwagamon, que estaba mucho más cerca que antes, pero parecía que no lograba verlos.

El bebé digimon se recobró de su casi desmayo gracias al enorme susto que se llevó al verse frente al digimon cien veces su tamaño y empezó a moverse compulsivamente para librarse de las manos de Satoru. Por fin lo consiguió y empezó a saltar camino de vuelta hacia donde los demás lo más rápido que podía

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó enojado y angustiado Satoru, pero su enojo se notaba más –Sé… Sé que hacer… ¡Pureza!- dijo apuntando su digivice hacia el pequeño que huía pero nada pasó, salvo que él apresuró su paso.

-Muy bien… ¡No te necesito!...yo me ocuparé de él- dijo Satoru con más confianza que antes, quizá una confianza que había llegado a él gracias al enojo y decepción que sentía hacia el bebé digimon que seguía en su huída. -¡Pureza!- gritó de nuevo, ahora enseñaba su digivice al Kuwagamon, que estaba más cerca. De nuevo nada pasó. ¡Pureza! ¡Pureza! ¡PUREZA!- gritó más fuerte Satoru. Ahora estaba totalmente en frente a Kuwagamon, que de pronto se percató en la presencia del chico.

El pequeño digimon había parado al escuchar los fuertísimos gritos de su camarada y contemplaba la escena junto a un árbol. En su tierno rostro se reflejaba miedo, entonces vio como Kuwagamon se disponía a atacar a Satoru y este tan solo se cubría la cara con los brazos. La expresión del digimon cambió y se transformó en determinación. Con la misma velocidad de antes fue dando saltos hasta quedar entre el digimon gigantesco y su amigo.

Satoru abrió los ojos extrañado y ante él vio a un Palmon un poco más pequeño que el de su madre que sujetaba con sus… ¿dedos?... al Kuwagamon, que aún era considerablemente más grande que su camarada.

-Satoru, lamento haber huido- le dijo Palmon mientras sujetaba con esfuerzo a Kuwagamon que luchaba por soltarse.

-Volviste que es lo importante- dijo Satoru sorprendido –Muchas gracias, por ti aún estoy con vida.

-Dame tu fuerza, Sato. Si no, no lo lograremos.

-Sí-dijo Satoru con determinación también -¡Pureza!- volvió a gritar y por primera vez tuvo un efecto. Palmon brillo y logró retener más tiempo a Kuwagamon. Lo levantó con esfuerzo y lo lanzó increíblemente lejos teniendo en cuenta el tamaño del digimon que lo había arrojado.

-Bravo Palmo- dijo con una sonrisa antes de abrazar a su digimon.

.

.

.

.

-¿Ami?- preguntó Ryku, que recién despertaba. Aún estaba muy oscuro pero la chica Yagami se había puesto de pie y salía de la cueva que Wormmon había encontrado para que todos durmieran.

-Sh- calló Ami poniendo un dedo frente a sus labios –Creo que he oído algo.

-¿No sería mejor que pidamos a mi hermana y a Kenji que vayan a ver?- susurró Ryku.

-Están tan cansados- respondió Ami volviendo la vista hacia los dos que dormían profundamente. –¿Quieres venir conmigo a ver qué hay allá afuera?- preguntó Ami esperanzada. Ryku era el menor de todos y no sería de gran ayuda pero era mejor que ir sola.

-De acuerdo- dijo Ryku firmemente. Según él, debía acompañar a Ami y proteger a su amiga, eso es lo que su padre le habría pedido que hiciera.

Salieron de la cueva y a su alrededor no se veía nada pues no había ninguna luz que iluminara algo, caminaron un poco más y ambos pararon en seco. Más allá de los matorrales se oía algún movimiento muy brusco que avanzaba en dirección contraria a ellos. El digimon de Ryku, que hasta ese momento permanecía dormido, despertó y saltó de los brazos de su compañero. El digimon de Ami lo imitó y juntos se internaron en el bosque.

Los ojos de los niños se estaban acostumbrando a la oscuridad y tras un corto momento siguieron a los digimons. Ami tomó la mano de Ryku y avanzó primero, a veces resbalaba y como era más grande y pesada que Ryku, hacía que el pequeño cayera también. Sin embargo el menor de los Ishida no se quejó, se levantaba rápidamente y seguía el camino de la mano de su amiga. Cuando le pareció que ya habían bajado mucho y que sería difícil volver a subir, habló.

-Ami, ¿seguiremos bajando?- susurró sin detenerse

-Claro, nuestros digimons están allá.- respondió Ami en otro susurro.

-¿Qué crees que nos encontremos?- preguntó aún en un susurro Ryku unos segundos más tarde.

-No lo sé- respondió honestamente Ami, que solo entonces comprendió que lo que había hecho era una estupidez. Había salido a enfrente a algo en medio de la oscuridad, con el menor de su grupo, con los digimons bebés de ambos y, por si todo eso fuera poco, ahora bajaba por una quebrada poco segura. Pero sus digimons se les habían adelantado bastante y no podía hacer más que seguir bajando. ¿Sería buena idea pedir a Ryku que volviera a llamar a los demás? No, primero porque Ryku era aun un niño pequeño y era riesgoso que volviera solo, sin su digimon, y segundo porque ellos dos eran tan capaces de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa como lo eran los que dormían arriba.

Terminaron de bajar en unos minutos más y encontraron a ambos digimons escondidos al final de aquella quebrada. Parecía como que espiaban algo un poco alejado y cuando los niños llegaron junto a ellos, les mandaron significantes miradas.

-Ryku, agáchate todo lo que puedas e intenta no hacer ruido, ¿está bien?- susurró lo más bajo y claro que pudo Ami.

-Está bien- dijo con seguridad Ryku, no tenía miedo y al igual que Ami, sabía que ambos eran muy capaces de derrotar cualquier enemigo.

-… al menos déjeme evacuar el bosque- rogó una voz, parecía la de un digimon pequeño.

-¿Qué gano yo con eso?- preguntó una irritante y altanera voz que parecía de un digimon mucho más alto.

-¿Qué gana usted…?- repitió incrédulo la primera voz.

-Así es.

-Pero… pero… ¿qué gana usted matando a tantos digimons inocentes?

La primera voz rió de manera audible y resultó muy desagradable para los niños y sus camaradas.

-Es malo- dijo Ryku indignado –Debemos detenerlo.

-Lo haremos, pero quiero saber qué es exactamente lo que quiere hacer- susurró Ami. Ryku se sorprendió de ver a su amiga tan segura, tan dispuesta a pelear, tan quitada de miedo. No era que considerara a Ami como a una cobarde, pero por primera vez Ryku notó el parecido de esta con Tai, por primera vez sintió que su amiga era hija del mejor amigo de sus padres, por primera vez no se notaba que era una niña débil, enferma y protegida por los mayores que le rodeaban.

-Los digimons como tú jamás lo entenderán. ¿Qué ganaré? Que mi nombre se propague como una enfermedad en los lugares cercanos a este bosque y que cuando me vean, sepan que no soy un tonto digimon.

-Por favor, señor SkullMeramon…-rogó de nuevo el otro digimon.

-¡Fuego metálico!- bramó SkullMeramon en contra de aquel digimon que Ami y Ryku nunca llegaron a ver.

-¡No!- gritó Ryku saliendo de su escondite -¡Detente!- pero ya era tarde y la información de ese digimon se desvanecía igual que desvaneció la información de Piximon tiempo atrás.

-Un niño- se sorprendió SkullMeramon.

-Sí, soy un niño. Pero no dejaré que lastimes a nadie.

-¿No dejarás… que lastime a nadie? ¿Piensas enfrentarte a mí?

-Sí, eso pienso hacer- dijo Ryku con toda la valentía que era capaz de mostrar un ser humano.

La expresión de SkullMeramon dejó de ser de sorpresa y sonrió con desdén.

-¿Tú sólo?

Ami seguía escondida, lo cierto era que sentía incapaz de levantarse. No era lo que tenía pensado hacer, enfrentarse así a ese horrible digimon, pero pronto entendió que jamás había tenido un plan, que lo que hizo Ryku era lo único que podía hacer. Tragó saliva y dirigió su vista hacia donde SkullMeramon había atacado. Había empezado un incendio, que en nada ayudaba a la situación, y con él destruido una increíblemente amplia parte del bosque que tenía delante. Muy bien, había un incendio y eso significaba que no tenía tiempo que perder, Ryku, cuatro años menor a ella, estaba dándole la cara solo a ese digimon y ella no se quedaría atrás.

-Claro que no está solo, nosotros también estamos aquí.- dijo Ami con valentía que seguramente su padre habría admirado y enorgullecido.

-Dos niños- dijo SkullMeramon

-Y dos digimons- dijo Ryku. Él aún se hallaba mucho más alejado de Ami y ambos digimons, y mucho más cerca de SkullMeramon, así que su digimon bebé saltó hasta llegar a sus pies

-¿Dos digimons?...- preguntó desdeñosamente SkullMeramon mirando al Punimon que apenas cubría los pies del niño que tenía en frente –Dos desperdicios de información, diría yo- y antes de que los niños dijeran o hicieran algo más volvió a atacar. -¡Cadena de llamas!- bramó y las canelas de metal que tenía alrededor de sus antebrazos le sirvieron de látigo.

Ryku no se movió pero cubrió su cabeza con sus pequeños brazos y cerró los ojos. Al instante sintió unos brazos a su alrededor que lo protegían y por un momento creyó que su hermana estaba ahí, pero cuando abrió sus ojos vio a Ami cubriéndolo y protegiéndolo con su cuerpo. Pero no parecía que el ataque le hubiera llegado a ella, quien se volteó y encontró al Punimon de Ryku tirado en el suelo a unos ocho pasos de ellos.

-Vaya, vaya… tiene agallas- rió SkullMeramon

-¡Punimon!- gritó Ryku mientras algunas lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. El digimon estaba inconsciente y en su mejilla había una herida un poco profunda.

-Se interpuso entre nosotros y el ataque…- susurró para sí Ami.

-¿Lo volverá a hacer?- preguntó SkullMeramon. -¡Cadena en llamas!

Ahora el digimon que había saltado frente a los niños para protegerlos del ataque había sido el de Ami y había terminado igual que su amigo.

-Muy bien, ahora, ¿Quién los protegerá?- se burló SkullMeramon.

-Yo protegeré a Ryku- dijo Ami plantándose con determinación entre el digimon y el pequeño.

-¿No te importa… morir?- preguntó fríamente el digimon –A ellos, a pesar de ser pequeños bebés, no les ha costado su vida porque son digimons, pero a ti, humana, estoy seguro que te matará.

-Yo metí a Ryku en este lío, yo lo traje aquí- dijo Ami –Y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es protegerlo…

-¿No temes morir?- preguntó con verdadera ansia de saber el digimon.

-Bueno, prefiero eso a dejar que lo lastimes a él. Me lamentaría más si en lugar de servirle de escudo me estuviera escondiendo. Además, por lo menos puedo alegrarme de dar la cara por mis amigos así no sea lo suficientemente fuerte para destruirte.

-_¿Ami prefiere morir… prefiere morir a dejar que me lastimen…? Y lo hace con… alegría-_ pensó Ryku, hace un segundo sentía ganas de llorar pero entonces en su corazón ardía un sentimiento de seguridad.

-¡Cadena de llamas!- atacó de nuevo el digimon y Ami no se movió, siguió protegiendo a Ryku. En el instante en que la cadena alcanzaba el rostro de la hija de Tai, el látigo de cadenas se detuvo.

-¡No lo harás!- dijo Gabumon

-¡Viento helado!- dijo YukiAgumon. Su ataque le recordó a su camarada el ataque del Agumon de su padre o el del Agumon de su hermano, pero, en vez de lanzar fuego, su digimon lanzaba hielo. SkullMeramon salió bastante herido pues era un digimon de fuego, pero pronto se recuperó y volvió a atacar.

-¡Fuego Metálico!- bramó el oponente de los niños.

-¡Fuego azul!- interceptó Gabumon

-¡Viento helado!- ayudó YukiAgumon. Ambos juntos lograron hacer retroceder a SkullMeramon y antes de que lograra recuperarse atacaron juntos una vez más.

-¡Ya sé!- dijo de repente Ami que junto con Ryku seguían en el mismo lugar sin atreverse a mover mientras sus digimons peleaban –Ryku, necesitan más poder… Rápido, tenemos que pasarles el poder que guardan nuestros emblemas.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Ryku

-¡Alegría!- gritó a voz en cuello Ami señalando con su digivice a su YukiAgumon.

-Ya veo… ¡Amistad!- gritó cuanto pudo Ryku imitando a su amiga.

YukiAgumon y Gabumon brillaron y juntos atacaron por tercera vez al SkullMeramon, que cayó hacia atrás y su información empezó a desvanecerse.

-¡Lo logramos!- gritaron al miso tiempo y sonriendo Ami y Ryku antes de abrazarse, luego llegaron sus digimons se los unieron y cada cual abrazó a su respectivo camarada.

-¡Gabumon! ¡Gabumon!- exclamaba feliz Ryku abrazándose a este, el de su padre era un poco más alto que él y este era de apenas menor tamaño que el niño.

-El incendió- recordó Ami y no entendió como lo había olvidado.

-Yo me encargo… ¡Viento helado!- dijo YukiAgumon apuntando hacia el bosque chamuscado que seguía ardiendo.

.

.

.

.

.

-Mira esto Koji- dijo Satoru cuando llegaba con su Palmon y unas hojas que contenían agua.

-¿Eh?- se despertó Koji

–Digievolucionó…- dijo Tsugumi a quien también había despertado Satoru- Mamá… -murmuró somnolienta –Digo, Mimi- se corrigió un poco más despierta que antes- Mimi… se alegrará tanto… - fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a dormir.

Satoru sonrió viendo a Tsugumi y luego se regresó a ver a Koji que luchaba por seguir despierto.

-Duerme, amigo. Yo haré la guardia con Palmon.- le dijo manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Gracias Satoru- dijo Koji devolviéndole como pudo una sonrisa. Se recostó donde estaba sentado y quedaron ambos niños a la vista de Satoru que ya sin sueño se sentó en el suelo seguido de su digimon.

-Tsugumi…-murmuró Koji antes de dormir profundamente

-Mamá… Mi-mi…- dijo entre sueños acurrucandose Tsugumi.

-Vaya par- rió Satoru dirigiéndose a Palmon –Se traicionan ellos mismos en sueños.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Cuándo creen que digievolucione mi digimon?- les preguntó Hiri a su hermana mayor y a Teruo, que se encontraban caminando para salir de un bosque.

-Lo hará cuando más lo necesites- le dijo Teruo sonriéndole a la niña.


	14. Chapter 14

Digimon: la siguiente aventura.

Cap 13: Lealtad

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Ai al terminar de escuchar la historia que su hermano le había contado con mucho entusiasmo.

-Lo han hecho muy bien- le felicitó Kenji posando su mano en el hombro del pequeño.

-Fue increíble- dijo Ryku mirando al único otro varón de ese pequeño sub-grupo. Luego miró con orgullo a Gabumon que, al igual que YukiAgumon, no había dicho mucho y se encontraba parado un poco más allá dejando que su compañero expresara su efusividad. Ami contemplaba sonriente a Ryku, ella hubiera querido estar con su hermano o con su padre y contarles de la misma manera que Ryku esa historia, pero creyendo que no parecería muy madura había callado y dejado al pequeño explayarse.

-Tienen suerte- refunfuñó Rei –Si no hubieran digievolucionado ustedes dos habrían muerto tal como dijo ese… ese… ¿cómo se llamaba ese digimon?

-SkullMeramon- contestó algo triste Ami, no era que quería que la consideraran una heroína, lo cierto era que los digimons eran quienes habían hecho todo el trabajo, pero se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, cosa que no sentía muy seguido, y la actitud de su mejor amiga Rei la desilusionó. Era verdad, había sido una imprudencia que pudo haber costado la vida de un niño pequeño por su culpa.

-¿Por qué no seguimos caminando?- preguntó Kenji al notar las caras de Ryku y Ami que reflejaban desaire.

-Me parece bien- sonrió Ai – Ahora Gabumon nos ayudará a estar seguros, ¿verdad que lo hará, Ryku?

-Por supuesto- aseguró Ryku, cuya carita volvió a brillar. -¿verdad, Gab?- le preguntó a su digimon.

-Sí- respondió el digimon sonrojándose. Era muy tierno, incluso más que el Gabumon de Matt, tanto que a Ai le pareció que el Gabumon de su hermano tenía la edad de este.

-¿Gab?- preguntó con una risa Ai.

-Sí- respondió Ryku – Ese será su nombre y así sabrá cuando hablemos con él y cuando con el Gabumon de papá.

-Muy buena idea- sonrió Ami.

-Ya vamos- dijo Rei cogiendo en brazos a su digimon que era el único que todavía era bebé.

.

.

.

.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan ahora?- preguntó Sora. Todos los demás antiguos niños elegidos y ella se encontraban en el restaurante de Davis a pesar de que su dueño, Kari y Tai ya no estaban.

-Bueno, lo primero será avisar a la ONU que Tai está… mmm… indispuesto…. Y no podrá ir al trabajo en unos días- dijo Matt. Tai era uno de los más ocupados del grupo, las veces que había faltado a su trabajo eran, si es que eran reales, sumamente escasas. Después de todo, uno no puede faltar a trabajar si trabaja para la ONU y es el único embajador del mundo humano con el digimundo.

-Yo me ocuparé de eso- se ofreció amablemente Sora – Pero me refiero a lo relacionado con el digimundo.

-Bueno, seguiremos con el plan de Davis, ¿verdad?- dijo Ken.

-Es verdad, es lo mejor que podemos hacer- dijo Cody. El plan de Davis era el único plan que tenían, era eso o quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo llevaremos a cabo?- preguntó Sora que parecía un poco impaciente.

-Pensaré en algo más tarde- dijo Izzy –Lo siento mucho pero Mimi y yo tenemos que irnos.

-De acuerdo- dijo Sora defraudada. Para ella saber que tenían una batalla en el digimundo y no estar ayudando era peor que un castigo, casi un dolor.

-Lo mejor será continuar en otro momento- concordó Cody con Izzy

-Está bien- dijo Sora.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de una caminata bastante larga, habiendo dejado atrás el bosque Ami, Rei y los demás se habían encontrado con una planicie y al poco tiempo de recorrer esta, habían quedado frente a una enorme mansión

-Que curioso- dijo Kenji. Era una mansión realmente enorme, tanto que tenía que estar a unos cuantos metros de ella para poderla ver toda.

-¿Sabes qué es, Gab?- preguntó Ryku a su digimon.

-Eh… pues no- dijo tímidamente Gabumon.

-¿Cómo que no?- preguntó Rei a mal modo -¿Qué? ¿No eres un digimon?

-Claro que sí- respondió rápidamente Gabumon.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo no sabes qué es esta enorme mansión que hay en tu mundo?

-Pues…- dijo Gabumon intentando pensar en algo –Pues…

-Ay. Me decepcionas.- le dijo Rei. Gabumon, a simple vista se lo podía entender, se sentía el digimon más infeliz de todo el digimundo.

-Debe ser porque eres muy joven- le consoló Ai en tono maternal.

-Sí- dijo Ryku- además, no te preocupes. En nuestro mundo a cientos de cosas que no conozco.

-Gracias- fue lo único que supo decir el avergonzado digimon.

-¿Qué opinan si entramos?- dijo Kenji, que no se había dado por enterado de la plática de sus amigos.

-¡Sí!- dijo feliz Ami que, al igual que Kenji, había quedado tan absorta frente a la mansión que no había oído nada –Debe ser hermosa por dentro, ¿verdad YukiAgumon?

-Debe serlo- asintió YukiAgumon sonreída como su camarada.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Ryku antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta seguido de Gabumon, un poco después de Ami y de YukiAgumon.

.

.

.

.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Matt a Sora abrazándola por detrás. Ellos habían ido a su casa y en ese momento se encontraban en su habitación. Matt solo salía en contadas ocasiones a viajes espaciales y podía descansar en casa más seguido que cualquier otro (Tai siempre decía "¿Cómo no se me ocurrió hacerme astronauta?) Y Sora, que era diseñadora, pasaba trabajando en casa la mayoría del tiempo.

-No lo sé… no es preocupación exactamente – le respondió Sora acomodándose en el abrazo.

-Yo te llevaré al digimundo- le dijo Matt. Sacó su armónica del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y empezó a tocar la canción con la que solía hacer dormir a TK cuando este tenía la edad de su hijo menor y él la de su hija mayor.

-Es la canción que hiciste para TK- le sonrió Sora. Para su sorpresa eso provocó una risa pícara en su esposo.

-Tengo que decir la verdad- dijo Matt interrumpiéndose –Esta canción la escribí para ti, antes de que fuéramos al digimundo, antes incluso que el campamento empezara, si mal no recuerdo fue cuando aún estábamos en clases. Solía verte y pensar "¿Qué haré para acercarme a ella?" Y un dato curioso es que la noche anterior a ese día del campamento de verano, mientras sacaba la basura de mi departamento, vi una estrella fugaz y como deseo le pedí que hiciera que ocurriera algo que me acercara a ti. Y al día siguiente fuimos al digimundo- terminó de narrar Matt con una sonrisa nostálgica. Sora estaba de pie frente a él sonriendo con ternura y parecía que había lágrimas queriendo escapar. – Hice esta canción para ti, pero tenía que perfeccionarla y la única manera de hacerlo era tocándola. Quería que alguien la oyera así que la toque para TK y como le gustó, la tocaba todo el tiempo. En el digimundo intentaba que sonara muy fuerte para que pudieras escucharla bien.

-Oh, Matt- dijo Sora –Eso es hermoso…- dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Es solo la verdadera historia de esta canción- dijo Matt –Y… ¿cómo la llamarías? Nunca le puse un nombre.

-¡Amor!- dijo enérgicamente Sora antes de besar apasionadamente a Matt, que correspondió el beso.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bueno, es una mansión y ya- dijo Rei. Ya habían inspeccionado todo lo que había y a pesar de tener muchos lujos, a Rei no le había cambiado el humor.

-Y está vacía- agregó Ami.

-Entonces…- empezó a decir Ai con una sonrisa pícara- A nadie le importará que vayamos a nadar en esa piscina, ¿verdad?

-Y yo quiero comer- dijo Ryku. Habían encontrado en la cocina cientos de deliciosos platos, comida de todos los países, postres que hacían babear y miles de clases de jugos.

-Vi una cama deliciosa- dijo Ami recordando los cuartos que habían visto arriba.

-Un chapuzón no estaría mal- dijo Kenji sonriendo, bañarse era un privilegio que no tenía desde hace muchos días.

-¿Tú que quieres hacer, Rei? – dijo Ami amablemente.

-Buscaré algo interesante- dijo Rei. Dio media vuelta con su digimon aún en brazos y empezó a caminar dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos.

-¡Muy bien!¡ No te alejes!- le dijo Ami despidiéndose levantando alto su brazo derecho. –Discúlpenla- les dijo a los otros que seguían asombrados. –Ella es así, no lo tomen a mal.

-Bien- dijo Kenji sonriendo –Dejaremos que Rei pasee por ahí y disfrutaremos con lo que queramos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí- dijeron los demás niños y digimons.

-Nos veremos en un instante- dijo Kenji antes de que se dispersaran.

Ami subió corriendo seguida de YukiAgumon a una de las habitaciones para dormir como se debe, Ryku y Gabumon fueron a la cocina y Ai y Kenji junto con sus digimons fueron a nadar.

Mientras tanto Rei seguía caminando con su digimon en brazos. Salió al salón, que era enorme y pasó al patio trasero, que estaba muy bonito pero no tenía verja.

-Daremos un paseo por fuera- le dijo casi con rabia a su digimon, el cual le dio un pequeño lloro para mostrar que no estaba de acuerdo –No pasará nada.

.

.

.

.

-¡Esto es excelente!- dijo Ryku en cuanto volvió a la cocina. Había mucha comida y un enorme pastel que si lo ponía en el suelo seguramente le llegaría a la cintura.

-Se ve muy bien- concedió Gabumon que en realidad deseaba tanto como el niño empezar a devorar todo.

-No seas tímido- le dijo Ryku. Fue hasta la mesa donde se encontraba el gran banquete agarró un racimo de uvas y se las pasó a Gabumon- Te gustarán.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Qué colchón tan suave!- dijo con gusto Ami justo después de lanzarse a la cama de uno de los cuartos.

-Sí- dijo YukiAgumon que se sentaba a los pies de esta misma cama.

-¿Sabes? A mi hermano no le gustara, él no puede dormir en un colchón tan suave como este pero yo creo que lo haré… ¡Ven! Duerme aquí también.

-Sí- dijo YukiAgumon con gusto y se acostó junto a su compañera.

.

.

.

.

.

Biyomon tenía las patas metidas en el agua y no quería entrar más. Jugueteaba moviéndolas constantemente la una después de la otra y hacia pequeñas ondas que se perdían un poco más allá. Ai y Kenji habían encontrado unos canastos llenos de trajes de baño y se estaban cambiando y Wormmon descansaba un poco más allá en una silla playera.

-¿Cómo me veo?- dijo Ai cuando terminó de cambiarse. Estaba con un enterizo azul marino que la hacia lucir más alta y muy delgada.

-Muy bien- dijo Biyomon feliz -¿Dónde está Kenji?

-¿Eh? ¿Aún no sale? No debe demorar.

-Pero… ¿es que no estaban cambiándose juntos?- dijo Wormmon.

-Claro que no- dijo Ai adquiriendo un tono rojo preocupante -¡Cómo se te ocurre, Wormmon!

Ai parecía realmente molesta, Wormmon no atinaba como disculparse y Biyomon decidió no entrar en esa disputa y jamás revelarle a Ai que ambos digimons lo habían creído así.

-Yo no…- decía Wormmon –No quise… No pensé que cambiarse de ropa con otros humanos estuviera prohibido…

-No es que esté prohibido- dijo Ai avergonzada –O al menos eso creo… pero supongo que papá no me autorizaría cambiarme de ropa con Kenji… ¡Tampoco es que yo quiera hacerlo!- terminó casi gritando Ai. –Son cosas muy difíciles de explicar, Wormmon.

-Ya veo- dijo el digimon aún preocupado. Por suerte en ese momento Kenji llegó a la piscina puesto unas bermudas verdes.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Kenji notando en el ambiente algo tenso.

-Nada- se apresuró Ai –Vamos a nadar

.

.

.

.

.

-Ahora come esto- le dijo Ryku a Gabumon. Ambos ya habían comido bastantes frutas y Ryku le alcanzaba un jamón ahumado a su camarada.

-Vaya, esto es delicioso- dijo Gabumon.

-Así es. ¡Mira, pizza!- dijo Ryku y mientras el digimon comía un jamón ahumado entero él se servía un pedazo de pizza.

-Ya quiero el pastel- dijo Gabumon.

.

.

.

.

.

-No hay mucho que ver aquí tampoco, ¿verdad?- le dijo Rei a su digimon. Al ser todo alrededor de aquella mansión solo pasto y montañas al fondo Rei había decidido sentarse bajo la sombra del único árbol del lugar.

-Me gustaría que digievolucionaras para poder hablar contigo y hacernos compañía- le dijo amablemente tras contemplar con cuidado a su digimon, era bastante tierno y sentía cariño por él. Lo apegó a su pecho y cerró sus ojos.

.

.

.

.

-¡Vengan los dos!- gritó Kenji en medio de la piscina.

-Mis plumas se mojarán- dijo Biyomon a modo de excusa, a pesar de que solo sus patas estaban en el agua se divertía mucho.

-Yo no sé nadar- se disculpó Wormmon que poco le faltaba para dormir

-De acuerdo- se lamentó Kenji pero al instante se volvió a animar nadando junto con Ai de una orilla a otra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tras una plácida siesta Ami se despertó como nueva, la habitación desde la cama lucía tan hermosa que no se hubiera levantado de no ser porque su digimon no estaba a su lado.

-¿YukiAgumon?- llamó en voz audible aunque sin gritar. A Ami de repente le entró miedo, su departamento no era muy grande y siempre estaba con su padre o con su hermano, si es que no estaban los dos, así que estar sola en una habitación tan grande sabiendo que sus amigos se encontraban tan lejos de ella la atemorizo. Se quedó muy quieta por un segundo, por un minuto, antes de que llegaran a ser más de tres minutos cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-_Mi papá poseía el emblema del valor- _pensó con determinación –_Ahora quien posee ese emblema es mi hermano… Papá… Hermano… No los decepcionaré… soy Yagami._

Ami abrió los ojos, no sería muy difícil, ¿verdad? Solo tenía que salir a buscar a su digimon camarada, algo que su hermano haría sin dudarlo, algo que para él no significaría esfuerzo alguno. Se levantó de la cama intentando fingir normalidad por si alguien la veía, caminó hasta la puerta en silencio y aun no veía a YukiAgumon. Lo que su hermano hubiera sido sería llamarla a gritos o salir rápidamente y buscarla pero ella no sentía poder moverse de ahí. Tomó aire como si fuera a lanzarse al agua y dio un paso adelante. Silenciosamente salió de la bella habitación y bajó las escaleras, fue primero donde se suponía que se encontraba Ryku y Gab, quizás YukiAgumon había sentido hambre, pero en cuanto llegó a la cocina su corazón dio un vuelco pues esta estaba vacía. Tal vez todos habían ido a nadar, se dirigió hacia la piscina intentando que su paso fuera el normal pero en verdad iba muy despacio o notablemente rápido. Nadie estaba tampoco en la piscina. ¿Se habrían ido todos mientras ella dormía? No, YukiAgumon no la dejaría, ¿verdad? Y los otros tampoco lo harían, eran amigos, ¿o no? Ami con un sentimiento entre el miedo y la tristeza siguió andando.

-¡Haz algo!- gritó una voz que estremeció a Ami. Aquella voz le recordó a un camionero mal viviente de edad algo madura. Se quedó petrificada por un segundo, al principio creyó que aquel hombre o digimon estaba detrás suyo pero luego comprendió que la voz salía de otra habitación.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- oyó que rugía Kenji

-¡Hermana!- llamó con angustia Ryku, entonces la que estaba en problemas era Ai.

Ami respiró profundo y giró hacia una habitación enorme que resultaba ser el salón de fiestas de la mansión. Desde donde estaba solo veía sombras poco reconocibles y se quedó oyendo las voces.

-¡Pero les digo que no se hacer nada!- se excusó algo asustada Ai.

-¡Serás nuestra princesa y nosotros no queremos una princesa inservible!- dijo otra voz. "Nosotros" sonaba a muchos, por eso habían podido atrapar a los demás. Ami siguió escuchando.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarla inservible!- rugió Kenji y en su voz se notaba alguna clase se esfuerzo, como si forcejeara para soltarse.

-¡Calla!- mandó una tercera voz desconocida para Ami.

-¡Gab!- llamó a gritos Ryku - ¡Biyomon! ¡Wormmon! ¡YukiAgumon!

-¡Ellos no pueden ayudarlos, niño tonto!- dijo la primera voz con fuerza y con risa. Así que ahí era donde estaba YukiAgumon, ¿ahora qué haría Ami? Sin digimon ni amigos… ¿amigos?… amiga… ¡Rei! Ami se había olvidado de ella por un instante, se dio vuelta y se disponía a salir corriendo a buscarla pero en cuanto fue conciente de lo que veía no se sintió capaz de moverse. Un digimon horrible, que a Ami le recordó a un moco, estaba en frente a ella mirándola con curiosidad.

-¡Hay otra niña!- les gritó aquel digimon a sus compañeros.

-¡¿Cómo?- gritó el primero de esos digimons que habían hablado. Pronto todos ellos rodeaban a Ami, y a ella le dio asco pensar en que la tocaran así que no se movió en absoluto.

-¿Por qué hay otra?- preguntó uno de ellos a otro que tenía una expresión de tonto.

-Pues porque estaba durmiendo… y no quise despertarla- se disculpó ese digimon cabizbajo como temiendo que su jefe, que era el dueño de la primera voz que había oído Ami.

-¡Idiota!- le espetó el jefe de ellos con ira -¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¡REI!- gritó Ami en voz a cuello como nunca antes había gritado, sintió como sus cuerdas vocales se lastimaban un poco pero no le importó, confiaba en que su mejor amiga había escuchado su grito y en su corazón sintió que la ayuda llegaría pronto, ya estaba en camino.

.

.

.

.

.

Rei estaba profundamente dormida, estaba algo alejada de los demás pero de pronto se despertó sobresaltada. Muy a lo lejos había escuchado la voz de Ami y no estaba segura de si era un sueño o si había sido verdad. Rei era bastante protectora con Ami, se sentía un poco mamá o hermana mayor de ella, Ami era muy cuidada por su familia mientras que Rei había sido educada para ser autosuficiente y, según ella, esto se debía a que sus padres sentían devoción por Shinji y un cariño nada especial por ella. Ami era con quien más contaba en el mundo. Rei se levantó rápidamente con su digimon aun en brazos y corrió hasta la mansión.

En cuanto entró no le fue difícil encontrar a todos, había muchos gritos en una habitación que no estaba lejos de ella.

-¡Si esta niña no quiere, tú serás nuestra princesa!- gritó el jefe de los digimons que Ami no conocía pero Rei pudo identificarlos, Numemons.

-¿Eh?- dijo Ami sin entender, ¿princesa? Bueno, eso no sonaba tan mal. Rei desde lo lejos los veía aun no se decidía a entrar en acción. Qué mala suerte, pensaba Rei, la única libre era la única que tenía el digimon bebé todavía, mientras tanto Ami pensaba que si alguien era capas de vencerlos a todos ellos, esa sería Rei.

-Es muy tierna- dijo aquel Numemon con cara de tonto -¿Qué sabes hacer, querida?

-Eh… bueno yo… yo sé… yo…- empezó a tartamudear Ami mientras pensaba -_¡Rayos! Sabía que debía entrar en algún club extracurricular. _

-¿Puedes cantar?- le preguntó con amabilidad a Ami ese mismo digimon.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no- dijo Ami un poco más tranquila.

-Vamos a hacerlo juntos- sugirió ese Numemon.

-¡No eres más que un idiota!- rugió con furia el primer Numemon, el jefe de todos. -¡Primero no la capturaste para que duerma en paz y luego quieres ponerte a cantar con ella! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Me pareció…- dijo en modo de disculpas ese buen digimon bajando la cabeza.

-¡Nume lodos!- gritó el Numemon jefe, atacando a su congénere. -¡Estoy harto de ti, hermano! ¡Nume lodos!

-Lamento haberte molestado, hermanito- dijo el otro Numemon desapareciendo lentamente.

En ese instante Ami empezó a llorar des consoladamente y Kenji, Ai y Ryku llegaron aún amarrados a ver qué sucedía.

-¡Tú eres el idiota!- gritó Rei entre lágrimas, saliendo de su escondite, aunque en verdad ella no se escondía. Estaba parada muy firme frente a esa manada de Numemons, en su rostro luchaban tres sentimientos por salir, el uno era pena, el otro era furia y el tercero era ternura. Rei lloraba con ganas, con la misma fuerza con la que lloraba Ami pero sin tanto escándalo. -¿Él era tu hermano? ¿Cómo pudiste?...-hizo una pausa para poder respirar un poco, ella jamás sería capaz de matar a Shinji y la verdad ignoraba si él fuera capaz de hacerlo pero quería pensar que no –Y a pesar de haberlo hecho…. A pesar de haberlo herirlo de muerte…. ¡Él se disculpó contigo! ¡Gran idiota!- gritó de nuevo Rei tan fuerte que su garganta le ardió. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió fue porque sintió que sus brazos cargaban un peso considerablemente mayor al que sostenían antes.

-Déjamelo a mí, Rei- dijo con entusiasmo el Gomamon que cargaba.

-¡Dale duro!- dijo Rei entre lágrimas -¡Vamos Gomamon! ¡Vamos a darle muy duro!

-¡Sí! – Gomamon saltó de los brazos de Rei y avanzó contra el Numemon que había matado al otro y, aunque Gomamon era considerablemente más pequeño que cualquier Numemon de los que estaban ahí, todos ellos le abrieron paso atemorizados. Pronto estuvo frente a aquel Numemon al que Rei quería "darle muy duro".

-¡Cobardes!- gritó el Numemon jefe al resto al ver cómo le había facilitado camino al Gomamon que ahora estaba frente a él. Por alguna razón este Numemon también le temía a Gomamon.

-No…- empezó a decir Gomamon fuerte y firme pero sin gritar –Tú eres el cobarde, ¿habrías preferido que alguno de tus amigos muriera por ti? ¿O es que esperabas que todos ellos dieran la cabeza porque tú estuvieras a salvo?

-¡Basura!- fue lo primero que dijo aquel Numemon en cuanto pudo recuperar el habla que había perdido por un minuto.

-¿Crees que soy basura?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona Gomamon –Qué coincidencia. Es lo que creo que eres- Gomamon rodó y se dirigió contra el Numemon que se encontraba frente a él, lo empujó y lo empujó cada vez más hasta llegar a la pared del salón donde hace poco se encontraban los amigos humanos de su compañera Rei.

-¡No eres más que un digimon de peluche!- se burló aquel Numemon pero en su voz no se notaba suficiencia sino miedo.

-¡Marcha de peces!- gritó Gomamon y tras un par de segundos muchos peces multicolores llegaron por el techo hasta su oponente, lo cubrieron totalmente y formaron una gran masa multicolor que poco a poco se fue haciendo más pequeña. Cuando su tamaño no era mucho más grande que el de Gomamon esa masa de peces desapareció y se encontró apenas la cabeza del Numemon que desaparecía como había desaparecido el hermano de este.

-Mi hermano tiene la culpa de esto…- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por completo.

Rei se regresó al resto de Numemon con cara de pocos amigos pero se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que estos estaban festejando y su expresión cambió totalmente muy rápido.

-¿Eh?- se preguntó sin entender.

-Supongo que ustedes no lo querían, ¿o sí?- preguntó Gomamon con otra sonrisa ahora de suficiencia. –Tan solo le temían.

-¿Cómo podríamos querer a un ser tan malévolo?- preguntó otro Numemon y en ese momento Rei se percató de que todos tenían cara de tontos y pensó que tal vez eran tan bueno como aquel que había muerto injustamente por querer cantar junto a Ami.

-Por favor sé nuestra princesa- pidió otro Numemon de modo muy distinto a como lo había pedido el Numemon que aún despertaba ira en Rei.

-¿Princesa yo?- se sorprendió Rei, que no se consideraba una niña princesa, ese título estaría bien para alguien como Ami, o quizá para Ai también estaría bien pero para ella y para Tsugumi no.

-¡Sí!- asintieron felices todos los Numemons provocando una ruboración en Rei que no pudo ocultar

-Pero si yo…- intentó decir Rei antes de ser interrumpida por Gomamon.

-Larga vida a la Princesa Rei, la leal- dijo su camarada con entusiasmo. Rei se sonrojó todavía más y el resto de humanos presentes rió.

-Es cierto… ¿Dónde están YukiAgumon y los demás?- preguntó Ami

-En el refrigerador- respondió un Numemon como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡¿Cómo dices?- se alarmó Kenji.

-Por favor, desaten a mis amigos y liberen a los digimons- pidió Rei a los Numemons con un dejo de solemnidad que provocó risas de Gomamon.

-Lo haremos enseguida- dijeron en coro los "súbditos" de Rei antes de disponerse a hacerlo.

-Así que sí disfrutas ser princesa, Rei- se burló Gomamon.

-¡Pero qué dices!- dijo Rei alarmada y algo molesta, en un tono más elevado al que habría deseado. Gomamon rió de nuevo.

-Podemos llamar Rei-gomamon a este digimon –sugirió Ryku –Así lo diferenciaremos del Gomamon de tu padre y el de tu hermano.

-Me parece bien- dijo Rei dedicandole una cálida sonrisa al niño que al igual que Ai y Kenji ya se encontraba desatado.

.

.

.

.

.

-Esto es…

-Te dije que te traería al digimundo.

-¡Pero si son Sora y Matt!


	15. Chapter 15

Digimon: La siguiente aventura.

Capitulo 14: La aventura empieza a digievolucionar.

-Tai, Kari… Davis- dijo Sora sorprendida.

-Qué gusto verlos – sonrió Tai. Ahora se hallaban en un prado fuera del bosque y Sora y Matt habían llegado hasta ellos desde el mundo humano.

-Qué sorpresa- saludó sonriente Kari

-Lo mismo digo- respondió Matt hacia ambos hermanos Yagami –Mmm… y díganme, ¿cuál es nuestro plan? ¿Qué haremos a continuación?

-Lo primero es llegar hasta las montañas heladas porque hacia allí se dirigen los demás. Ahí recibiremos ayuda de un amigo de Genai- respondió Kai con un dejo de suficiencia que dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro de todos los adultos.

-Ya veo- dijo Matt – En ese caso pues sigamos.

.

.

.

.

- ¿Qué haremos?- le preguntó Izzy a Mimi muchas horas después cuando desayunaban juntos en el departamento de ambos.

-Si tú no lo sabes yo mucho menos, Amor- le respondió su esposa recostando su cabeza en el hombro del antiguo dueño del emblema del conocimiento.

Izzy en principio rió, Mimi jamás había dejado de ser la que él había conocido incontables años atrás. Luego le llegó la idea como le llegaban todas, abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y su esposa lo notó.

-Linda, quiero que me digas algo que recuerdes claramente del verano en que fuimos al digimundo por primera vez. Pero un momento donde hayamos estado los dos.

-Bueno, está aquella vez del laberinto, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Claro- respondió bajito Izzy poniendo la sonrisa que Tsugumi llamada "sonrisa de idiota" Aún se sentía mal por haberle hecho pasar ese mal rato a su actual esposa pero aquella era una de sus vivencias más gratas pues Mimi había demostrado que él le importaba. En esa época tan solo lo había valorado, a los diez años aún no tenía la palabra "enamoramiento" en su diccionario, pero ahora lo atesoraba en su memoria tanto como atesoraba la vez en que su emblema brillo por primera vez.

-Debí haberme imaginado que me enamoraría de ti en aquella ocasión, ¿sabes por qué? Porque realmente me enojó que no me hicieras caso- contó Mimi

-Tú siempre serás la portadora de la pureza, ¿verdad?- dijo Izzy con ternura. –Recuerdo…- empezó a contar él sonrojándose un poco – Que ese momento tome como halago que quisieras que te prestara atención y que te molestaba que no lo hiciera. Soy un tonto y nunca he sabido cómo comportarme cuando interactúo con las demás personas.

-Es gracioso. Tú posees el emblema del conocimiento pero ignoras cómo relacionarte con los demás.

-Tú en cambio sí le haces honor a tu emblema- dijo Izzy antes de besar a su esposa.

.

.

.

.

TK se encontraba frente a su computadora con el digivice en su mano un tanto escondido, y no porque hubiera alguien que no debería ver al aparato electrónico que más atesoraba sino porque se sentía un poco tonto de lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Cómo lo harás?- preguntó Tsubame un poco triste. Acababa de recuperar a su amado TK pero entendía que el deber de este era ir hasta allá a ayudar al hijo de ambos a salvar al mundo, y no pensaba quejarse en absoluto.

-Como lo habría hecho a mis ocho años- respondió poco seguro TK –Tsubame, no te preocupes, ahora mismo regreso, ¿está bien?

-Sí, pero regresa muy pronto por favor.

-No te habrás dado cuenta de que me fui antes de que regrese- le sonrió TK –Teruo tú y yo estaremos juntos y felices muy pronto

-Así será, lo sé- respondió Tsubame sonriendo.

-Muy bien, ahora…- dijo TK antes de dirigirse al computador –Por favor, puerta al digimundo, ábrete y déjame viajar. Necesito llegar hasta donde está Teruo, necesito ayudarlo a luchar. Por favor, déjame entrar y te prometo que daré todo de mí para que el digimundo y el mundo humano estén en paz otra vez. Por favor, déjame entrar.- TK cerró sus ojos y no necesito abrirlos para saber que debía haberlo conseguido porque ya no sentía a su amada a su lado, pero sí a mucha gente que apreciaba también.

.

.

.

.

-Muy bien- le dijo Yolei a Ken en cuanto vio que este tenía sus ojos abiertos –Esto es todo, irémos al digimundo.

-¿Eh?- fue el saludo de Ken hacia su esposa.

-Pasé toda la noche pensándolo, debemos ir

-Por su puesto- le respondió despertándose bien –Debemos ir, estoy de acuerdo, pero, ¿a ti se te ocurre cómo?

Yolei aparentemente esperaba esa pregunta. De su cajón sacó dos digivices, uno se lo entregó a Ken y otro lo tomó ella con ambas manos, lo acercó a su pecho y cerró los ojos antes de contestar.

-Se lo pediremos con todo nuestro corazón

-¿Eh?

-Les pediremos con todo nuestro corazón a nuestros digivices que nos lleven al digimundo ¡vamos!

-Bien- dijo Ken haciendo lo que hacia su esposa pero con poca confianza

-¿Lo estás haciendo con el corazón?- le preguntó Yolei unos minutos después.

-Sí- respondió su esposo.

-¡Pues no lo parece porque seguimos en nuestra habitación!- le espetó Yolei perdiendo un poco su paciencia.

-Pero… yo lo estoy haciendo… quizás seas tú- se defendió Ken

-Ken, amor mío, yo te conozco. Tú eres un genio pero tienes un fallo, no sabes valorar el poder del corazón. Tal vez ahora mismo pienses que lo que hacemos es una locura que no funcionará, pero… pero…pero si al menos tú…

-Entiendo- interrumpió Ken con una sonrisa –Tienes razón, no debo subestimar el poder de los corazones. Lo intentaré lo mejor que pueda.

Ambos volvieron a cerrar los ojos y a repetir sus peticiones.

.

.

.

.

-La verdad es que no tengo nada en claro- le dijo Cody a su mamá por una video llamada.

-Cody, descuida. Estoy segura que te darán la custodia de Midori porque eres muy buen abogado y estoy segura de que podrás ir a luchar con tus amigos porque siempre has logrado lo que te propones.

-Muchas gracias mamá- respondió igual de desanimado Cody pues lo que su mamá le acababa de decir no le servía de mucho.

-Hijo, sí lo lograrás- repitió su madre entendiendo que su hijo no la tomaba en serio.

-Mamá creo que debo colgar ahora o llegaré tarde a la oficina pero te llamaré desde ahí en un par de minutos- dijo educadamente el más joven de los antiguos elegidos.

-De acuerdo. Supongo que yo también tengo que colgar pues debo ir a cocinar.

-Bien- respondió Cody –Que tengas un buen día.

Cody sentía que había perdido sus esperanzas. Había analizado, como abogado, el caso suyo de querer adoptar a Midori pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil creer que le iban a dar el visto bueno.

Aparte de eso ya casi había abandonado sus esperanzas de ir al digimundo. Cody suspiró, metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó su digivice. Ver a ese aparato que tantas veces fue lo que le ayudó a digievolucionar a Armadillomon le hizo vibrar el corazón. Empezó a recordar muchas cosas, como cuando le llegó el mismo digivice desde la computadora de su escuela, la primera vez que vio a Armadillomon, cuando este digievolucionó por primera vez. Eran tantos los recuerdos que tenía en el digimundo que no podía acordarse solo de uno porque muchos más se le venían a la mente. Sonrió melancólico y sin que pudiera contenerse una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y él no se molestó por secársela sino que prefirió cerrar los ojos y sentirla, hasta cierto punto disfrutarla porque tenía un cierto dejo agridulce. Aún cerrado sus ojos dejó que otra lágrima se le resbalara y antes de seguir derramando lágrimas abrió sus ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

.

.

.

.

Joe estaba tomando una taza de café en su consultorio. Era del todo inútil que él estuviera ahí porque sus pacientes eran digimons, y la puerta que conectaba al digimundo con el mundo humano estaba cerrada pero sentía que era ese el lugar donde debía estar.

En su escritorio había muchas imágenes pero todas ellas de digimons. En la primera estaba Gomamon sonriendo, cómo le gustaba a Joe esa fotografía, su digimon lucía tan bien ahí. La siguiente era muy especial también, era la que habían tomado en la ciudad del inicio en el verano del 91 y en ella se podían ver claramente la felicidad de todos sus amigos y suya propia también. En la siguiente ya empezaban a verse sus pacientes, un Elecmon, un Meramon, un Gizamon y muchos otros más. Viendo esas fotografías siempre se inspiraba y su cansancio terminaba. Joe sonrió satisfecho pues todos esos digimons que él había tratado se había recuperado maravillosamente bien.

-_¿Qué harán sin mí si se enferman? _– se preguntó Joe- _No. Eso no me preocupa porque nunca les faltaré, siempre estaré allí para ellos. No importa cómo pero yo llegaré hasta ustedes en cuanto me necesiten_- pensó Joe. Luego cerró sus ojos –_Gomamon, tú y yo ayudaremos a todos los digimons enfermos. Lo haremos siempre._

.

.

.

-¡Por fin!- gritó Ryku feliz. Al fin, tras mucha caminata, habían llegado a las montañas heladas.

-Si, al fin- cedió Rei que estaba tan cansada como todos

-Al parecer somos los primeros observó Ami.

-¡Ahí viene mi primo Teruo con Haru-chan y Kao-chan!- se alegró Ryku señalando a lo lejos.

-Tienes muy buena vista, Ryku- dijo Kenji, pues él no alcanzaba a verlos. Pero era cierto y lo comprobaron escasos minutos después.

-¡Primo Teru!- saludó más que contento Ryku – ¡Harumi-chan, Kaori-chan, que gusto de verlos!

-¡Ryku, hermano!- saludó a su vez Harumi tan feliz como su amigo.

-Amigos- saludó cordialmente Kaori

-Veo que sus digimons ya han digievolucionado también- dijo Rei con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Así es. Los suyos también- respondió con otra sonrisa Teruo, pero la de él era más amable que orgullosa. -¿Cómo has pasado Ryku?

-Muy bien- sonrió el niño

-Es cierto, ha sido bastante divertido- dijo Ai mirando de reojo a Kenji antes de sonrojarse. Su amigo-novio estaba conversando con su hermanita en brazos.

-¿Por qué mi digimon es aún bebé?- le preguntó Harumi a Kenji

-Porque lo mejor siempre queda para el final- le respondió este con una sonrisa que tranquilizó a la pequeña.

-¡¿Eh?- dijo Ryku que estaba en brazos de su primo -¡Son Tsugumi, Koji y Satoru!

-Ya digo yo que este niño tiene una visión perfecta- dijo Kenji con una sonrisa. A los pocos minutos ese pequeño grupo también habían llegado junto a los otros.

-¡Tsumi!

-¡Ai!- saludaron las niñas con un abrazo.

-¡Chicos!- dijo Satoru con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo les ha ido a ustedes?- preguntó Teruo a los recién llegados.

-Bastante bien, gracias- respondió Koji.

-Tenemos que ponernos al corriente de todo- dijo Kenji sonriendo a todos.

-¿Dónde estarán mi hermano y los que faltan?- preguntó Ami

-¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!- gritó Ryku bajando de los brazos de Teruo. Luego pareció que iba a salir corriendo al frente pero se regresó donde su hermana y le dijo -¡Papá y mamá! ¡Ahí vienen todos!

-¿Eh?- dijeron al unísono todos los demás.

En unos instantes después se vieron a lo lejos a todos los que faltaban, niños y adultos. Allí estaban Kai, Shinji, Mosuke, Hiri en brazos de su padre, Davis, Kari, TK, Cody, Yolei y Ken a su lado derecho, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi y Joe a su lado izquierdo. Todos caminaban en línea recta, lo que le daba un toque heroico de película a la imagen. Todos los niños que ya habían llegado hasta el inicio de las montañas heladas salieron corriendo en dirección a sus respectivos padres.

Aquel fue un momento muy emotivo, cada padre abrazaba a sus hijos como si no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo y cada hijo se aferraba a sus padres como si fueran a desaparecer. Los digimons veían la imagen sonreídos desde atrás de sus camaradas para darles su espacio.

-¡Me da mucho gusto que por fine estemos todos!- dijo Mosuke sonriente al ver a sus amigos con sus padres -¡Ahora todo estará bien!

-¡Papá, tengo tanto que contarte!- dijo Ami

-¡Mira a mi Gabumon!- dijo Ryku –Se llama Gab

-¡Debiste ver el Kuwagamon que me enfrente, mamá!- dijo Satoru

-¡Hemos pasado tantas cosas!- dijo Koji. Pero como suele pasar cuando estás a punto de enfrentarte con tus enemigos, no hubo mayor tiempo para estar disfrutando. Antes de que otro comentara algo un sonido ensordecedor dio alerta al grupo de los elegidos. En el bosque que tenían más abajo se encontraban reunidos varios tipos de digimons malignos que se acercaban hacia ellos a un paso medianamente lento, lo que quería decir que creían ciegamente en que eran ellos los que iban a ganar.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Mosuke.

-Nosotros los detendremos aquí- dijo Tai –Ustedes deben seguir y cumplir con la misión que les corresponde. Ya no somos nosotros los que debemos luchar por una nueva era de paz, son ustedes los que deben hacerlo, ¿verdad muchachos?- las palabras de Tai sorprendieron mucho a los niños, en especial a Ami.

-Así es- dijo, para sorpresa de todos, Sora –Confío en ti, Ai- le dijo a su hija lo que su madre le había dicho años atrás –Y en ti Ryku, y en todos ustedes. Ya han llegado muy lejos, sigan adelante.

-Mamá…- dijo Ai con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No deben rendirse- dijo Mimi con seguridad y tranquilidad.

-Todo estará bien- dijo Yolei igual de calmada y positiva que su ídola, Mimi

-Si confían en sus corazones- dijo Ken sonriéndole a su esposa.

-Esa es la verdadera clave para todo- dijo Matt sonriendo también.

-Ahora dense prisa, pronto estarán aquí- dijo Joe

-Es cierto. Nos volveremos a ver en un momento, descuiden- dijo Izzy

-Así es- dijo Davis –Pero ya oyeron a Joe, dense prisa.

-Y buena suerte- dijo Cody –Aunque no la necesitarán.

-Papá…-dijo Koji

-¡Vayan ya!- dijo TK sonriente.

-¡Vamos muchachos!- dijo Kai sonriendo a los adultos. Los demás niños asintieron y empezaron a correr hacia la punta de la montaña helada que tenía justo detrás suyo.

-¿Cómo los detendremos?- preguntó TK

-Aún no lo sé- respondió Tai.

-¡A la carga!- dijo Davis dejándose llevar por un impulso. Justo después salió corriendo en dirección a los enemigos.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Tai siguiendo a su cuñado y el resto de adultos lo siguieron. Cuando empezaron a correr eran adultos y estaban ellos solos pero cuando llegaron hasta los digimons malignos eran los niños que habían viajado al digimundo hace tanto y junto a cada uno estaba su digimon camarada.

.

.

.

.

Los niños estaban corriendo pero la verdad era que ya se encontraban muy cansados. Kai iba primero pero sabía que si continuaba corriendo los demás solo se quedarían más atrás. Incluso Agumon no había podido seguir a su lado. Kai paró y regresó a ver a sus amigos. Ami iba última junto con YukiAgumon y Kai se sintió culpable por no haber tomado la mano de su hermana y haberla dejado tan atrás.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?- preguntó una voz a las espaldas de Kai, este se volvió rápidamente y se encontró con un digimon muy parecido aun moco que no había conocido aún.

-¡Princesa Rei!- dijo el digimon -¿Qué sucede?

-¡Hola!- saludó la niña con muchas miradas inquisitivas, la de su hermano sobre todo, encima. –Necesitamos llegar hasta la cima de esta montaña pero rápido y no podemos correr más. ¿Puedes ayudarnos?

-¿Eh? ¡Sí! ¡Síganme!- dijo ese Numemon y corrió un poco más para pesar de los niños. Tras unos matorrales encontraron al digimon junto a otro de los suyos y un vagón de montaña rusa.

-¿Podemos usar esto para subir?- preguntó Rei

-Así es- respondió contento de poder ser útil el Numemon. Shinji soltó un bufido que indicaba que la idea no le gustaba nada.

-Muchas gracias- respondió Kai.

-Pero ahí no cabremos todos- observó Mosuke.

-Es verdad- dijo Kai –Iremos en parejas. Primero iremos Ami y yo.

-Sí- dijo la niña.

Kai tomó a su Agumon en brazos y se sentó primero. Luego le tendió una mano a su hermana para que se sentara junto a él y cuando ya lo estuvo YukiAgumon se sentó en las piernas de su compañera.

-¡Allá van!- gritaron ambos Numemons. La velocidad del carrito era muy alta y pronto estuvo de vuelta sin ocupantes.

-Ahora iremos mi hermana y yo- dijo Mosuke tomando a su V-mon en brazos.

-De acuerdo- dijo asustada Hiri.

-¡Vamos Ryku!- dijo Ai cuando el carrito volvió.

-Bien- dijo Ryku.

-Iremos los tres- dijo Kaori para sus hermanos cuando ya estaba el carrito vacío frente de los niños

-¡Sí!- dijeron sus dos hermanos. Algo apretados pero lo lograron.

-¡Ahora Tsumi!- dijo Satoru después

-¡Sí!- respondió ella

-Vamos Koji- dijo Teruo amablemente al único otro hijo único.

-¡Claro!- dijo Koji feliz

-Solo faltamos nosotros, Shinji- dijo Rei con una sonrisa burlona. Sabía que su hermano detestaba las montañas rusas.

-Sí- dijo de mal modo Shinji antes de seguir a su hermana al vagón

-Muchas gracias, Numemons- dijo Rei

-No hay de qué. Princesa Rei- respondieron al unísono.

-¿Princesa?- preguntó burlándose Shinji.


	16. Chapter 16

Digimon: La siguiente aventura.

Capítulo 15: Verdades dichas por un farsante

-Sean bienvenidos- dijo un digimon que muchos niños confundieron.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Kai son su típica seriedad. ¿Aquel era un Angemon? Su parecido era enorme pero…

-Síganme por aquí- indicó ese digimon que causaba dudas al líder del grupo. Ese ángel digimon guío a los niños por lo que les pareció casi todo el castillo. Cada vez a Kai le entraba más angustias pues no llegaban a ninguna parte y él creía que su padre y los adultos se enfrentaban solos a cientos de digimons. Cuando giraron por enésima vez perdió la paciencia y decidió intervenir.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo con un tono de voz poco amable aunque sin faltar a la educación que su tía Kari le había dado –No quisiera ser desagradecido pero necesitamos que se apresure en prestarnos su ayuda. Mi padre y los demás…

-Sé que tienen prisa- dijo el digimon sonriendo antes de abrir una puerta que conducía a una habitación de techo muy alto donde varias butacas los esperaban.

-¿Es usted un Angemon?- preguntó inocentemente Ryku.

-No, no lo es- respondió primero su primo – Este digimon tiene menos alas y colores diferentes que los de Angemon.

-Además está su hebilla y su cetro- dijo Mosuke – El cetro de Angemon no tiene esa media luna en la punta y esta hebilla muestra otra media luna mientras la hebilla de Angemon lleva un sol.

-Soy Piddomon- respondió el digimon sin que se perturbara su sonrisa. Los niños ya se habían sentado en las butacas y sus compañeros digimons estaban junto a ellos. Algunos los cargaban, como Shinji a su Gomamon, y otros estaban de pie junto a sus camaradas, como el YukiAgumon de Ami.

-Te escuchamos- dijo Kai para apresurar al recién conocido digimon pues le daba la impresión que este quería demorarse todo lo posible.

-¿Saben por qué están aquí?- preguntó con tranquilidad

-Nos dijeron que aquí encontraríamos ayuda de un amigo de Genai- respondió Mosuke

-Ya veo- comentó Piddomon –Empezaré contándoles algo que les será de mucha ayuda, ¿saben qué son los emblemas?

-¿Eh?- se sorprendieron todos

-Los emblemas…- empezó la más pequeña del grupo, Harumi –Son algo especial que llevamos cada uno de nosotros. Eso les ayudará a nuestros digimons a digievolucionar y a ser más fuertes que los demás digimons… o eso creo yo.

-Me agrada esa definición- dijo Piddomon sonriéndole a la pequeña – Les contaré. Hace mucho tiempo atrás había un solo digimon que cuidaba de todos. Este digimon era más poderoso y sabio que cualquiera pero era muy anciano también y sabia que su tiempo se acababa. Él era admirado por muchas razones, dentro suyo había valor, amistad, amor, curiosidad, pureza, sinceridad, lealtad, esperanza, luz, honor, ternura, bondad, inocencia, paz y muchas cosas más, pero estas primeras eran las que más admiraban los digimons de todo el digimundo. Sabiéndose ya a la final de su vida empleó toda la energía que le quedaba enviando todas sus características a distintos puntos del digimundo y guardándolos dentro de los cristales especiales que poseyeron sus padres antes y ahora ustedes. Así este digimon se aseguró que el este mundo, nuestro mundo, quedaría en buenas manos. Cuenta la leyenda que cuando estos cristales vuelvan a estar juntos el poder de este digimon legendario acompañará a quienes los posean hasta la victoria.

-Así que eso son los emblemas- dijo Koji después de un momento de silencio de todos –Son realmente muy importantes, ¿no es así?

-Pero…- empezó Mosuke -¿Se tiene que hacer algo especialmente heroico para activarlos? Porque los llevábamos con nosotros todo este tiempo y no creo que nos hayan ayudado en esa ocasión que digimons malvados atacaron la casa de Piximon

-Es cierto- dijo Kai rápidamente -¿Se los activa de algún modo?

-Bueno… -dijo Piddomon tras sonreír por un instante hacia los niños –La verdad es que sí. Otra medida de seguridad que tomo este digimon legendario fue la que se lee en este pergamino- el digimon alzó hacia ellos un enorme pedazo de pergamino que había estado descansando junto a él.

-"Solo en el centro del digimundo se activará mi poder"- leyó Kai

-"Y solo los que posean los dos emblemas más grandiosos lograrán llegar hasta allí"- leyó Mosuke

-"Pero cuidado, si alguien que no posea estos emblemas está presente… "-leyó Shinji

-"Morirá"- terminó de leer Kai

-Así que solo dos podrán llegar al centro del digimundo- dijo Teruo viendo a sus amigos.

-¿Pero quienes?- preguntó su prima Ai.

-Es verdad, ¿quiénes deberán viajar al centro del digimundo?- preguntó tan serio como un adulto, Kai.

-Esa es una pregunta que nos hemos hecho todos- contesto con aires de misterio el digimon.

-No fuiste la ayuda que yo esperaba- se sinceró Mosuke con Piddomon.

-Bueno, entonces…- dijo Kai, que habría querido tener el valor que su primo tenía para decir lo que pensaba - ¿Qué haremos?

-Por lo menos ahora nos damos cuenta de manera más acertada lo valiosos y poderosos que son los emblemas- dijo Rei

-Es cierto- dijo Tsugumi

-Así es- dijo Piddomon – Ahora saben lo que llevan como ustedes.

-Tengo una pregunta- dijo Tsugumi –Hablas de una batalla ¿no es cierto? Y afuera hay una tropa gigantesca de digimons pero ¿quién es nuestro enemigo?

-Muy buena pregunta- felicitó Mosuke

-Es cierto. Yo creía que luchábamos para evitar que todos en el digimundo se fueran al tercer mundo de inconciencia- dijo Koji

-Así es. Por eso es su lucha- dijo Piddomon –Pero ¿no se preguntaron de dónde salió este tercer mundo, como bien lo llama su amigo, de inconsciencia?

-Pues la verdad es que yo no- respondió Mosuke

-De alguna manera eso no me sorprende- dijo Rei de manera burlona

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- se defendió, un poco inseguro de si debía hacerlo, Mosuke

-Dejémoslo en qué tu eres una hombre de acción, no de mente- sonrió Rei

-¡Vaya, Rei!- dijo Mosuke sorprendido y sonreído -¡Ya me crees hombre!- soltó provocando las risas de todos salvo la de su primo.

-Bueno, bueno…- dijo Kai para poner orden – Entonces, ¿de dónde salió el tercer mundo?

-La historia es así:… hace más de veinte años, sus padres, que eran unos niños, lograron vencer a un terrible, temible y poderosísimo enemigo… Apocalypmon.

-¿Apocalypmon? – repitió Hiri abrazando más fuertemente a su Salamon que escuchaba atento. –Ese nombre no me gusta.

-Oh, y te gustara menos si lo hubieras conocido. Pero, en fin, tras la batalla con sus padres él desapareció de aquí, del digimundo, pero no murió. Su esencia viajó por el espacio mucho tiempo hasta que encontró un lugar que tenía las condiciones necesarias para él se quedase allí y así lo hizo. Él tenía vida y existía pero su mente no se hallaba en total conciencia, desde casi ser un suspiro ese digimon se fue trasformando y trasformando, evolucionando y evolucionando hasta que formó su cuerpo de nuevo.

-¿O sea que Apocalypmon volvió? – preguntó Kai haciendo mucho esfuerzo en descubrir qué quería decir el digimon que tenían delante -¿Él está en alguna parte del espacio?

-Bueno, es una forma de decirlo pero me temo que no la más acertada- le contestó Piddomon – Su cuerpo vivía pero su mente no estaba del todo despierta, entonces, casi inmediatamente después de volver a tener el cuerpo que tenía en la batalla contra sus padres, muchas cosas se unieron a él.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- preguntó Tsugumi pues no imaginaba qué podría encontrar en el espacio que se unieran a un digimon.

-Cientos de cosas, pensamientos oscuros, sentimientos oscuros. Yo lo resumiría en todo lo oscuro que puede salir de los corazones – contestó Piddomon y aunque sus ojos no podían verse, a Tsugumi le pareció que sentía melancolía, pero esa melancolía, que era la que alguien sentiría si relatara las anécdotas que vivó junto a un amigo que ha perdido, hizo que desconfiara de él desde ese momento. Pero quería más respuestas, al igual que todos.

-Y luego, ¿qué paso?- preguntó Tsugumi para que Piddomon siguiera con su relato.

-Bueno, cuando todas esas cosas se unieron a él, que se sentía solo y triste, fueron envolviéndole más y más hasta que su tamaño fue gigantesco. Tanto que si alguien lo viera lo confundiría con un planeta

-¿Eh?- se sorprendieron todos

-¿El tercer mundo de inconsciencia es un digimon?- preguntó anonadado Agumon.

-Sería una forma de decirlo, sí- respondió Piddomon con un ligero gusto de haber provocado tal sorpresa.

-Y –volvió a preguntar la poseedora del emblema de la curiosidad -¿Por qué las personas y los digimons llegan hasta ahí?

-Ah- dijo Piddomon –Eso es porque él, Apocalypmon, se siente muy solo y llama a su mundo a todo aquel que se le ocurre.

-Ya veo- dijo Tsugumi con cara de contrariedad –Es por eso.

-Volviendo al tema de cómo llegar al centro del digimundo…- dijo Kai dando a entender que quería respuestas sobre ese tema.

-Bueno, yo no puedo decirles quién de ustedes será el que llegará al centro del digimundo y la verdad es que dudo mucho que alguien pudiera decírselos pues ¿Qué es más grandioso? ¿El amor o la amistad? ¿La lealtad o la Sinceridad? ¿La pureza o la bondad?

-Es cierto- reconoció a su pesar Kai

-Pero lo que sí puedo mostrarles es el camino al centro del digimundo y serán ustedes quienes decidan a los encargados para llegar hasta ahí.

-Me parece bien- dijo Kai

-Muy bien pues adelantes- dijo Piddomon. Pasó primero él a través de lo que parecía un armario con la puerta sólida cerrada. Los chicos se miraron unos a otros con incertidumbre y, haciendo honor a su emblema, fue Kai el primero en pasar.

Cuando ya todos los niños se encontraban dentro de lo que cualquiera que hubiera visto la escena pensaría que era el armario pero en realidad era un lugar muy distinto, Piddomon volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué les parece?- preguntó Piddomon con un dejo de orgullo.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió Harumi Ichijoji, la última en atravesar ese pasadizo secreto -¿Qué es esto?- A su alrededor se veía lo más opuesto al interior de un armario que la niña podía imaginar. Había mucho césped de color muy vivo, había un árbol que parecía cubierto de juguetes, como si niños hubieran guardado allí sus tesoros para alejarlos del alcance de los demás, había también muchos bloques enormes que parecían juguetes para bebés gigantes y muchas cunitas de algo parecido a la piedra por todas partes.

-Esta es la ciudad del inicio- respondió Piddomon abriendo sus largos brazos.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Kai que perdía su paciencia ¿Acaso ese digimon no lograba comprender que no tenían tiempo que perder y que sus padres los necesitaban?

-El ingreso al centro del digimundo está aquí- respondió Piddomon. Luego avanzó seguido del gran grupo de niños hasta donde estaban los bloques gigantescos –No sé cual de estos sea, pero hay uno que si oye una preciosa canción les abrirá el camino que los llevará hasta donde deseamos.

-¿Y de donde sacaremos una preciosa canción?- preguntó con inocencia y un poco de mal humor Mosuke.

-Podríamos cantar- respondió al instante Kenji –Bueno, Ai podría, tiene una voz hermosa- halagó el pequeño galán haciendo sonrojar a la niña.

-Es verdad- dijo Kai con un dejo rosa en una de sus mejillas –Su voz es hermosa. Canta algo muy fuerte por favor- pidió seriamente el chico que no sabía comportarse de otra forma.

-Eh… sí- respondió tímidamente Ai – Solamente quiero amarte… y todo mi calor brindarte… te haré olvidar… esas penas que te hacen mal…- empezó su canción la niña.

-Hermana, es la canción que me cantaba papá para hacerme dormir- dijo Ryku con una sonrisa más enorme de lo que habían visto sus amigos desde que Gabumon digievolucionó.

-¡Está funcionando!- señaló Hiri. Uno de los bloques, uno con el dibujo de un conejo sonriente, se había movido bastante hasta que Ai había parado de cantar.

-No te detengas, Ai-chan- dijo Kai sonriente como no lo estaba en mucho tiempo.

-Hay que dar el sentimiento…y cada momento vivirlo… te haré olvidar… esas penas que te hacen mal… con el amowowowor… se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor… con el amowowowor los sueños que tengas se van a cumplir…- seguía cantando con los ojos cerrados Ai. La niña a pesar de su buena voz era muy tímida y le ponía nerviosa ver como los demás del grupo la veían.

-¡Eso es!- dijo feliz Kai cuando vio que el bloque había terminado de abrir paso. Ai paró de cantar aunque en el fondo habría preferido cantar toda la canción. Todos corrieron hasta el bloque para ver qué había debajo de él y esta vez el que los siguió fue Piddomon.

-Se parece un poco a la entrada a la casa de Genai, ¿no es así?- dijo Koji que se asomaba en el enorme hueco que había quedado al descubierto –Pero estas son gradas y no una resbaladera.

-Es cierto- dijo Kai –Entonces, ¿es por aquí?

-Sí, así es- dijo Piddomon – Pero yo les acompañaré

-¿Eh?- se sorprendieron todos

-Un momento…- dijo Tsugumi – Bueno, Apocalypmon es el tercer mundo pero… nuestros padres están combatiendo contra una tropa de digimons. ¿Quién lidera a esos digimons? ¿Es que hay algo más que no nos has contado?- preguntó la niña.

Piddomon tan solo rió, rió de una manera que heló los vellos de la espalda de todos los niños presentes.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- preguntó Tentomon.

-Eres una niña inteligente- le dijo Piddomon a Tsugumi –Pero algo lenta. Aunque más rápida que todos los aquí presentes, debo decir.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendieron todos.

-¡Ahora lo recuerdo!- dijo Satoru – Genai le dijo a Izzy que él no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo en el digimundo, ¿cómo lo sabes tú si él no lo sabe?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Quiero que recuerden bien todo lo que les he dicho- dijo Piddomon lentamente – Díganme, ¿en algún momento les dije que yo era aquel amigo de Genai que les prestaría ayuda?

-¿Eh?- se sorprendieron todos de nuevo.

-Tú no eres del bando de Genai, ¿no es así?- dijo Kai

-Claro que no- rió Piddomon –Pero no pueden enfadarse, jamás les mentí

-¡Rayos! – dijo Rei –Eso es cierto… pero… ¿qué quieres?

-¿Qué quiero? ¡Quiero que me lleven con ustedes! ¡Quiero llegar hasta el centro del digimundo!

-Pero, ¿Qué no morirá quien llegue al centro del digimundo sin poseer alguno de esos dos emblemas grandiosos?- preguntó Mosuke

-Eso es cierto- dijo lentamente Piddomon y le dio la impresión a Mosuke que aquel ángel digimon jugaba con su presa –Por eso quiero todos sus emblemas

-¿Qué te hace creer que te los vamos a dar?- preguntó colérica Tsugumi haciendo dar un salto de susto a Ryku que estaba de pie al lado de su hermana delante de la niña Izumi.

-¿Qué te hace creer que yo no puedo contra ustedes?- preguntó de manera burlona Piddomon.

-Somos muchos- dijo Agumon

-Así es- dijo Gabumon queriendo darle apoyo

-¿Cómo planeas enfrentarte con trece digimons tú solo?- le preguntó valientemente Veemon

-¿Trece? ¡Doce diría yo! ¿O es que ese Poromon me puede causar algún daño?- dijo Piddomon antes de reir – Además todos ustedes son muy jóvenes aún, muy débiles aún.- Piddomon se acercó lentamente hasta ellos y los niños fueron bajando las escaleras con miedo poco a poco.

-¡Adelante Agumon!- dijo enérgicamente Kai

-¡Nosotros también, Veemon!- le siguió su primo

-¡Alto!- bramó Piddomon – No podemos luchar aquí, ¿o sí?

-Tiene razón- dijo Shinji – Todos saldremos heridos si luchamos aquí.

-¿Entonces qué?- preguntó sin paciencia Kai -¿Lo llevamos con nosotros? ¡Es el enemigo!

-¡Lo sé Kai!- gritó al igual que su mejor amigo Shinji -Pero… aquí un ataque de Agumon nos quemaría a todos.

-¡Por eso aseguras que puedes contra nosotros!- le espetó el Gomamon de Rei -¡Por que aquí nosotros no podemos usar nuestros ataques sin lastimar a los niños! En cambio a ti muy poco te importa a quien puedas lastimar ¿no es así?

-Bajen ahora- dijo Piddomon con una sonrisa que ni confirmaba ni desmentía lo que el pequeño digimon le había dicho.

-¡Rayos!- dijo Kai realmente molesto pero fue el primero que empezó a bajar.

-No se pueden quejar- les dijo Piddomon un poco más abajo –No los he tratado realmente mal ¿verdad? Si se portan bien tal vez salgan de esto con vida.

-De alguna manera te derrotaré- dijo Kai volviéndose al digimon que en ese momento le llenaba de rabia. Piddomon no se molestó en dejar de sonreír tan solo bajó un poco más y antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta agarró a quien más cerca tenía, Ami, con su larga mano por el cuello de la niña.

-¿Aún ahora te rebelarás contra mí?- le preguntó Piddomon apretando su mano alrededor de la garganta de la niña que con los ojos cerrados empezó a toser.

-¡Ami! ¡Suelta a Ami!- le dijo YukiAgumon levantando sus garras como queriendo atrapar a su compañera.

-Descuida, blanquito- se le burló Piddomon –No es más que un seguro para que este otro niño se comporte adecuadamente. No morirás hoy, lindura- le susurró a la niña que pendía de su mano.

-¡Maldito!- soltó Kai antes de darse la vuelta y seguir bajando

-Así me gusta- dijo Piddomon bajando a Ami pero no la soltó sino que caminaba con ella como si ella necesitara ser guiada.

-Tengo dudas- le soltó Tsugumi más tarde cuando aún no dejaban de bajar lo que ella consideraba una escalera sin fin -¿Me las responderás con la verdad o no me molesto en preguntarte?

-Hasta este momento no les he mentido, ¿o sí?- respondió Piddomon

-¿Eres tú quien lidera a la tropa de digimons que nos atacó?- preguntó seria Tsugumi Izumi haciendo honor a su sangre y a su emblema. La niña estaba empezando a sentir tanta curiosidad como antes la había sentido su padre por el fantástico digimundo y por lo que ocurría en él.

-No solo yo- respondió Piddomon

-Ya veo, eso quiere decir que hay alguien que tiene más poder que tú ¿no es cierto?- le soltó Tsugumi –Hay alguien que te manda

-¿Alguien que me manda?- rió Piddomon – Bueno, no lo diría así exactamente- Tsugumi sonrió

-Esa es solo otra forma de decir que sí- le dijo la niña al digimon. –Bueno, la verdad me parece que eso es obvio, ¿qué mandamás va a hacer el trabajo sucio él mismo?

-¿así qué tú crees que este es el trabajo sucio?- le preguntó ahora Piddomon

-Por llamarlo de alguna manera- explicó Tsugumi antes de seguir preguntando -¿quién es el verdadero cabecilla de los malos?

-¿De los malos?- repitió Piddomon antes de reír –Eres lista pero no dejas de ser una niña.

-Responde mi pregunta, por favor- dijo Tsugumi aparentemente molesta

-La respuesta a eso no sé muy bien cómo darla- respondió Piddomon -¿Sabes algo de NeoDevimon?

-¿NeoDevimon?- repitió Tsugumi –No, para nada. Pero por su nombre supongo que es un nuevo Devimon, ¿no es así?

-Ya dije que eras lista- contestó Piddomon- Así es. Un nuevo Devimon, un nuevo Devimon enteramente liel a su creador.

-¿Y quién lo creó?- preguntó Tsugumi

-Apocalypmon- respondió sin vueltas Piddomon –A Apocalypmon le llegó la esencia de un Devimon derrotado que quería volver y él le ayudó para que así fuera pero NeoDevimon es un digimon que está completamente controlado por Apocalypmon. La mejor forma de explicártelo seria decir que el cuerpo de Apocalypmon está en el centro de ese tercer mundo pero que su mente es la que controla y habita en el cuerpo de NeoDevimon.

-Ya veo. Lo entiendo- dijo Tsugumi muy interesada en el tema.

-¿Por qué nos cuentas todo con tanta confianza?- preguntó Koji que estaba junto a su amiga.

-¿Cambia para ustedes algo esta situación con lo que les acabo de contar?- preguntó Piddomon – Por su puesto que no- respondió él mismo apretando un poco más la garganta de Ami que volvió a cerrar sus ojos y muchas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Tsugumi, Koji y todos pusieron cara de angustia al ver a su amiga así pero los digimons camaradas no podían hacer nada por intentar liberarla.

-Por favor- pidió Kai –Suelta a mi hermana y aprieta mi garganta en su lugar.

-¿estás dispuesto a eso?-preguntó por primera vez sorprendido Piddomon

-Claro que sí- respondió al instante Kai

-No, está bien hermano- dijo casi inaudiblemente Ami y luego intentó sonreír.

-Para que se den cuenta de lo bueno que soy lo haré- dijo Piddomon –Pero primero déjame sujetarte y así estaré seguro de que no es un truco

-De acuerdo, gracias- dijo Kai sonriendo aliviado. Ami en cambio tenía una expresión de angustia. Kai se acercó a Piddomon y este sujeto su cuello, lo apretó lo que le pareció suficientemente fuerte y solo después de eso soltó a la niña Yagami que por fin pudo respirar del todo bien.

Mosuke fue al encuentro de su prima ya que por la falta de aire casi cae al suelo. La sujetó por los hombros y le sonrió.

-Hermano, no debiste hacerlo- le dijo Ami a Kai –Yo estaba bien

-Tranquila, yo también lo estoy- le respondió su hermano con una sonrisa forzada.

-¡Ami! ¡Lo siento!- dijo YukiAgumon que abrazaba a su camarada

-Realmente…- dijo de nuevo Tsugumi -¿Realmente crees que no seremos capaz de vencerte? ¿Qué no podremos ganar?

-En este caso vencerme y ganar no es lo mismo- dijo Piddomon –Apresúrate bajando- le ordenó a Ami. La niña intentó hacerlo pero delante de ella había muchos niños y digimons y casi pierde el equilibrio. Mosuke fue a su rescate la cogió del hombro y la estabilizó luego fue cuidando de que ella no tropezara y se quedó detrás de ella todo el tiempo.

-Lo que dices suena a que crees que te venceremos pero que no ganaremos- soltó pensativa Tsugumi.

-No pensaría que son capaces de vencerme si no hubiera visto que este niño prefiere sufrir en lugar de su hermana y que su hermana también prefiere sufrir antes que verlo sufrir a él- dijo en un tono bajo Piddomon como si hablara en secretos con Tsugumi.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Tsugumi sin hallarle mucha lógica a eso, pero no podía dejar de admitir que había sonado lindo.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- preguntó Ryku –De verdad estoy muy cansado.

-¡Sigue caminando!- ordenó Piddomon

-Tranquilo Ryku- le dijo Ai con una sonrisa algo maternal –Ven, yo te cargaré

-No, está bien hermana- dijo Ryku –Puedo caminar yo, tú debes estar muy cansada también.

-Qué curiosos son ustedes- dijo para todos y para nadie en especial Piddomon.

-Y dime…- siguió Tsugumi -¿Cuál es la diferencia, y no me refiero a física, entre un Angemon y tú?

-Déjame decirte que esa pregunta me ha sorprendido- dijo antes de contestar Piddomon –Y puedes estar orgullosa de eso. La diferencia es… bueno, en un principio yo también debí haberme convertido en un tonto Angemon…

-¡Oye!- se quejó Teruo

-…Pero fui infectado con la voz de un digimon y me convertí en el gran Piddomon que soy.

-¿Tan solo la voz de un digimon?- preguntó Tsugumi - ¡Qué sorprendente!

-¡Tsugumi!- reprendió Shinji –Deja de hacerte amiga del enemigo

-No estoy haciéndome amiga de nadie- soltó Tsugumi con un notable mal humor –Y aunque así fuera no te dejo que me ordenes nada ¿oíste? Así que más te vale no volver a querer hacerte el adulto conmigo. Yo por lo menos estoy aprendiendo muchas cosas sobre lo que ocurre y sobre quien nos está llevando al que será el fin de todos. ¿Tú qué haces?

-Tiene razón- rió Rei atrás de su hermano pero este le ignoró y reanudó su camino.

-No debemos enojarnos unos con otros- dijo Hiri que estaba cerca de ellos –En estos momentos tan críticos, nuestra amistad es lo único que tenemos.

-Oigan a mi hermana- dijo orgulloso Mosuke –Es muy lista, ¿no es así, Hiri?

-Muchas gracias, hermano- dijo Hiri sonriendo pero lejos de estar feliz.

-¿De verdad crees que este será el final de todos nosotros?- le preguntó Koji a Tsugumi

-Pues…- dijo la niña sin saber cómo decir que sí –Es una posibilidad

Las preguntas y las charlas pararon conforme los niños se fueron cansando, las gradas parecían ser infinitas y tras algunas horas, quizás dos o tres, parecía que aun estaban muy lejos de la mitad del camino pero, como Rei dijo cuando su hermano se quejó, ¿quién esperaría que el centro del digimundo estuviera muy cerca?

Caminaron más y más. Kai prefería concentrarse en un plan para deshacerse del digimon que aun apretaba su cuello o para descubrir quienes serían los que poseían los dos emblemas más grandiosos, porque si no su mente viajaba a la lucha de los adultos contra tantos digimons. Para Kai casi había sido suicida lo que su tío Davis había hecho al correr al encuentro de enormes digimons sin armas, y le sorprendía que a los demás se les hubiera olvidado tan pronto aquello. Kai no lo sabía pero eso se debía a que él estaba mucho más cerca de ser adulto que ellos. Incluso Shinji que tenía su misma edad, era un niño.

Harumi, tras otro par de horas, no podía dar un paso más y fue su hermano Kenji quien cargó con ella. Apenas subió a la espalda de su hermano mayor Haru-chan se quedó dormida y por un instante Kenji deseo ser él el menor de los hermanos para ser él quien durmiera en ese momento. Después de todo, cinco horas bajando gradas era demasiado. Pero pronto alejó esa idea de él ya que vio el cansancio de su otra hermana, Kaori y entonces deseo ser mucho más fuerte para poder cargarlas a las dos.

Ami ya tenía complicaciones para respirar y tenía que bajar el paso al que iba a cada rato pero Piddomon no tenía paciencia y la hacía seguir. Mosuke cuidaba de su prima y de s u hermana en todo momento pero se le hacía cada vez más difícil porque al igual que las niñas, él ya estaba muy cansado.

Ryku y Ai estaban también muy cansados pero el pequeño no se había vuelto a quejar porque le parecía poco honroso dejar que su hermana, igual de cansada que él, lo cargara. Al contrario, a veces que notaba la vista de su hermana sobre él y sonreía con ganas para que ella no notara su cansancio y no se preocupara.

Hiri estaba totalmente cansada, ella no estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero debía seguir porque su hermano estaba ocupado cuidando de ella y de Ami. Salamon hace rato que había subido a sus brazos porque tampoco daba más.

-Vaya que son lentos- dijo Piddomon un momento más tarde –Yo solo habría logrado llegar hace mucho rato.

-Nadie te pide que te quedes con nosotros- soltó Tsugumi que con el cansancio había llegado el mal humor.

Caminaron lo que les pareció otro par de horas hasta que al fin llegaron al fin de las escaleras. Era, igual que las aburridas escaleras que habían bajado, oscuro y frío pero muy amplio. Por fin los niños podían descansar un poco, a todos les hubiera encantado tener algo que comer o que beber pero ninguno tenía ni caramelos. Estaban tomando aliento cuando Piddomon volvió a apresurarlos.

-¡Vamos ya!- les gritó - ¡Qué raza tan débil es la humana!

-Qué digimon tan desagradable es Piddomon- dijo Rei lo suficientemente alto para que el digimon la oyera pero sin gritar ya que las fuerzas no le daban para tanto.

-Suelta a mi hermano por favor- pidió Ami. Piddomon aún sujetaba el cuello de Kai pero hace mucho había olvidado apretarlo, cosa que agradecía enormemente el líder del grupo.

-Claro que no- dijo Piddomon severamente – ¿Ven esa puerta de ahí? Esa es la puerta que lleva al centro del digimundo.

-Parece una puerta cualquiera- dijo Mosuke – Yo esperaba algo mejor

-Oh- se burló Piddomon -¿No supera las expectativas del mocoso?

-No soy un mocoso- se defendió Mosuke con valor y Veemon a su lado parecía que esperaba órdenes de atacar al digimon.

-Bueno, una vez que hemos llegado hasta aquí…- dijo Piddomon ignorando a Mosuke –Quiero que cada uno de ustedes me entreguen sus emblemas.

-¡Sí! Y te las vamos a dar así no más ¿verdad?- se le enfrentó Mosuke

-¿No quieres entregarme el tuyo?- preguntó Piddomon. A continuación levantó a Kai del suelo por el cuello, provocando una mueca de dolor en el ya adolescente, y frente a todos empezó a apretar más y más duro la garganta que ya había sido tan mal tratada por tanto tiempo. Kai empezó a perder oxígeno y se ahogaba rápidamente.

-¡Aquí tienes el mío!- dijo Ami entregándole el suyo tan rápido que se podría decir que se lo lanzó

-¡Y el mío!- dijo Ai que veía como el chico que cuidaba de ella con tanta frecuencia seguía poniéndose rojo.

-¡Y el mío!- dijeron Hiri y Shinji al mismo tiempo.

-Así me gusta- sonrió el digimon que poco le importaba si Kai moría en sus manos.

-Ya deja a Kai- pidió o mejor dicho, exigió Agumon. El pobre compañero de Kai se sentía miserable, no podía defender a su camarada y contemplaba como era asfixiado sin quejarse. –Deja a Kai- repitió cuando el Piddomon no lo obedeció.

-Lo haré en cuanto tenga todos los emblemas en mi poder, así que les aconsejo que se den prisa en dármelos, no sé cuanto pueda resistir este humano- Piddomon metió la mano en el bolsillo de Kai y sacó su digivice para quedarse también con el emblema que estaba dentro.

Todos los presentes entregaron su emblema tan rápido como pudieron, ninguno puso objeción, ninguno lo pensó si quiera, tenían que salvar a su líder, tenían que salvar a su amigo Kai.

Piddomon cumplió su palabra y en cuanto le entregaron el último emblema soltó, sin bajar su brazo, el cuello de Kai. El chico, casi inconsciente, cayó como bulto y su primo y su mejor amigo lo levantaron pasando los brazos de él por encima de los hombros de ellos.

-¡Hermano!- llamó Ami asustada cuando ya estuvo sostenido por Shinji y Mosuke. Luego se abrazó a él y empezó a llorar.

Kai empezaba a despertarse, por fin podía respirar bien pero tenía un tremendo dolor en la garganta que no era nada comparado con su dolor por verse débil y vencido.

-¿Tú plan era entrar tú solo con todos los emblemas?- le preguntó Tsugumi mientras el digimon con el que había pasado largas horas se acercaba a la puerta.

-No puedes decir que sea una mala idea- dijo Piddomon sin regresarse a verla. Piddomon con los emblemas de todos, fue hasta el frente de la puerta y tocó esta con su cetro. La puerta se abrió dejándole paso y provocándole una sonrisa de triunfo que todos los niños encontraron repugnante.

-¡Maldición!- fue lo primero que dijo Kai. –Fallamos… perdimos…

-Estoy seguro que aún podemos hacer algo- dijo su primo que aún cargaba con su peso.

Pero antes de que alguien más intentara dar su opinión se oyó el más lastimero grito de dolor que alguien pudiera producir. Provenía de dentro de la puerta, que jamás había sido cerrada. Todos los presentes observaron atentamente para ver qué ocurría dentro pero la escena espantó a todos. Hiri se abrazó a su hermano para cubrirse los ojos y sentirse a salvo, pero Mosuke estaba sin habla y sin ser capaz de moverse, así que no pudo devolverle el abrazo. Ai abrazó a su hermanito para evitar que viera más de lo que ya había visto y Ryku aceptó el abrazo de buena gana, pues tampoco deseaba seguir viendo. Harumi Ichijoji empezó a llorar silenciosamente y sin moverse, su hermana, haciendo un esfuerzo increíble por moverse, la tomó en brazos e intentó calmarla. Ami, conciente de que su hermano estaba muy débil, se tapó los ojos con ambas manos y se pegó al pecho de este.

Al otro lado de la puerta había algo así como un gran incendio y tan solo se veía como el fuego acababa con Piddomon. Lo peor de todo era que el digimon no moría pronto y seguía retorciéndose de dolor. Tras unos instantes que resultaron torturantes para todos, el fuego se apagó y dentro de la habitación no quedó ni huellas de que hubiera habido algo tan escalofriante adentro tan solo unos instantes atrás, Piddomon había desaparecido.

-Daré paso solo a aquellos que posean los dos emblemas más grandiosos- rugió una voz pero la puerta no se cerró, parecía que esperaba al siguiente que quisiera intentarlo.

-No lo entiendo…- dijo Koji, y nunca había sonado tan desamparado –Piddomon tenía todos los emblemas y aún así murió.

-Es cierto- dijo Satoru increíblemente pálido -¿Es acaso que ninguno de nuestros emblemas son los dos más grandiosos?- se preguntó y preguntó a todos.

-No creo que sea eso- contestó Teruo tan ido como Satoru –Él en realidad no poseía ninguno de esos emblemas, es por eso que él murió- dijo con pesar

-Creo entenderlo- dijo Tsugumi que notablemente también había sido traumatizada con lo que acababa de ver –Solo los verdaderos dueños de los emblemas más grandiosos son los que llegarán hasta el centro del digimundo ¿verdad? Este digimon legendario realmente pensó en serio en la seguridad del digimundo. Cualquiera podría hacer lo que ese Piddomon, robar los emblemas y llegar hasta aquí pero… aquí encontraría su fin.

-Pero eso no nos ayuda mucho- dijo Kai –Aún no sabemos cuales son los dos emblemas más grandiosos. ¿Qué opciones tenemos? ¿Entrar de uno en uno y terminar como Piddomon si es que no es nuestro uno de esos dos emblemas? Además, ¿importará que no llevemos con nosotros los emblemas? Porque es más que seguro que fueron destruidos ahí dentro- Todos los niños quedaron en silencio tras oír las palabras de Kai. Por mucho tiempo ninguno habló pero para todos se había detenido el paso de este ser llamado tiempo, no sentía su paso de la misma manera que ya no eran capaces de sentir cansancio alguno.

-Lo estuve meditando desde que oímos la historia de los emblemas- dijo Mosuke – Los emblemas son aquellas características que llevaba dentro suyo este digimon legendario ¿Verdad? Luego los separó y ahora cada uno de nosotros posee uno de ellos pero…-siguió hablando y adquiriendo confianza. Todos sus amigos, aún Harumi en brazos de Kaori, le prestaban atención. -¿Podemos decir que cada uno de nosotros solo posee uno de los emblemas? Me refiero a que dentro nuestro hay un poco de cada emblema, en este viaje he descubierto que el valor de Kai así como la alegría de Ami, la esperanza de Teruo y la luz de Hiri habitan en mi corazón- contó con una sonrisa triunfante Mosuke – Estoy seguro de dentro de mi corazón, y del corazón de cada uno de ustedes, están presentes todos los emblemas. Amigos, lo que quiero decirles es que el emblema de cada uno es la parte de ustedes que habita en mí.

-Entiendo- dijo Kai con una sonrisa- El valor es la parte mía que habita en ustedes y los acompaña

-La alegría- siguió Ami igual de sonriente que su hermano –Es la parte de mí que está presente en sus corazones.

-El amor – dijo a continuación Ai – del que soy guardiana no es otro que el que ustedes llevan dentro.

-La amistad- dijo Ryku iluminando con su sonrisa- es lo que yo represento en ustedes y estoy seguro que es también lo que ustedes representan en mí.

-Ryku tiene razón- dijo Tsugumi –La curiosidad es aquello que une mi corazón al de todos ustedes y el de todos ustedes al mío también. Es un puente de doble dirección.

-La pureza es mía gracias a ustedes- dijo Satoru –Y al mismo tiempo soy yo el que la lleva a cada uno.

-La sinceridad habita en sus corazones en representación mía del mismo modo que en mi corazón encuentro la representación de cada uno de ustedes- dijo Shinji

-Ahora lo entiendo- dijo Rei –La lealtad no es más que lo que ustedes inspiran en mí, y de mí llega a ustedes.

-La esperanza está en mí gracias a que ustedes están en mí- dijo Teruo –Y es la parte que me representa en ustedes.

-Mi luz son ustedes- dijo Hiri- Pero mi luz es suya también. Es lo que hace que mi corazón y el suyo sea solo uno.

-El honor que habita en mí y en ustedes es nuestro vínculo- dijo Mosuke

-No entendía por qué mi emblema es el de la ternura- se sinceró Kaori –Pero ahora lo sé, ternura es aquello que ustedes despiertan en mí y aquello que yo transmito hacia ustedes.

-La bondad está en mí como recuerdo de cada uno de ustedes y está en ustedes como recuerdo mío- dijo Kenji

-La inocencia no es solamente mía, no está solamente en mí. Si no estuviera en ustedes tampoco estaría en mí porque es la unión de nuestros corazones- dijo Harumi

-La paz que represento es aquello que ustedes dejan en mi corazón- dijo Koji, el último en hablar.

La puerta que estaba abierta se los tragó a todos, humanos y digimons, en cuanto Koji terminó de hablar. Antes de que todos los niños hubieran notado que se los tragaba ya estaban dentro de ella.

-A la final no importa cuales sean los emblemas más grandiosos- dijo Kai –Porque todos llevamos a la reunión de los emblemas dentro nuestro.

-Así es- bramó una voz solemne –Es por eso que pueden poseer mi poder. Pero debo advertirles una cosa… Desde este mundo no podrán vencer a su enemigo

-¿Eh?- se sorprendieron los niños

-Así es. Deben viajar hasta el que causó todo esto para vencerlo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Mosuke.

-Mi poder los llevara- dijo de nuevo la voz del digimon legendario

-¿Y cómo volveremos?- preguntó Ryku

-Tranquilo, Ryku- dijo Kai sonriendo –De eso nos ocuparemos después. Ahora, por favor, envíanos con Apocalypmon.

-¿Están listos?- preguntó el solemne digimon

-Una pregunta antes- se apresuró Tsugumi -¿Qué digimon eres tú?


	17. Chapter 17

Digimon: la siguiente aventura

Capítulo 16: Solo venciéndote vencerás

-Soy Goldramon- respondió la voz –O mejor dicho fui Goldramon

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai Yagami llegaba a su casa, sucio, sudado, más despeinado de lo normal en el vástago de Tai, pero muy feliz.

-_Ya quiero ver qué harán cuando se enteren- _pensaba el quinceañero. Abrió la puerta de entrada a su departamento y pasó con una sonrisa que se debilitó un poco al no ver a nadie ahí.

-¡Ya llegué! - Saludó como de costumbre

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron tres voces que, escondidas tras el refrigerador, debajo de la mesa y en el sofá de la sala, que estaba prácticamente al lado de la cocina, le dieron un susto de muerte. Llevaban globos, serpentinas y confeti, que arrojaron al recién llegado.

-Tu entrenador nos llamó a contar lo bien que has jugado hoy, hijo- dijo su madre, con la sonrisa angelical que solo ella sabía poner. –No te imaginas lo orgullosa que estoy de ti y para celebrarlo preparé tu comida favorita.

Kai corrió en dirección a su madre y se abrazó a ella. No entendía porqué pero le parecía que no había recibido un abrazo de su madre en demasiado tiempo.

-Gracias- dijo aun abrazado a su madre pero para todos los presentes.

-Ese es mi hijo- dijo con orgullo Tai

-Sabía que lo lograrías, hermano- dijo Ami sonriente –Eres un digno Yagami

-Ahora vamos a comer- dijo Tai –Nadie cocina mejor que su madre y yo muero de hambre- Ami y Kai rieron un poco mientras que la madre de los niños solo sonrió.

.

.

.

.

Ai Ishida se encontraba en su habitación arreglándose para salir. Ya solo le faltaba ponerse perfume y estaría lista. Vio una fotografía que estaba junto a su mesa de noche y suspiró. En muy poco tiempo vería a su "eterno guardián"

-Está aquí, hija- anunció su madre abriendo la puerta. La sonrisa que llevaba Sora era casi igual que le que llevaba Ai y detrás de su madre, la niña encontró a su padre, sonriente también y con un dejo de orgullo en los ojos, que llevaba de la mano a su hermano.

-No vayas- pidió Ryku, que delataban sus ojos que estaba llorando segundos atrás.

-Ryku, tu hermano volverá muy pronto- dijo Matt -¿verdad, princesa?

-Así es- contestó Ai sonriendo enternecida –Pero si me extrañas mucho, puedes llamarme y volveré a casa enseguida.

-¿En serio lo harás?- preguntó Ryku alzando su vista a la de su hermana.

-Claro que sí- respondió Ai antes de agacharse a besar la frente del niño que más quería en el mundo.

.

.

.

.

.

Satoru Tachikawa se encontraba en un parque muy amplio. Se respiraba un aire puro y se sentía que la alegría de vivir reinaba ahí.

-qué hermoso sitio- dijo Satoru.

-Sabía que te gustaría- le sonrió su madre, que llevaba consigo una canasta y un mantel de picnic.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó amablemente Satoru.

-Deja que hoy te consienta- pidió su madre a lo que el chico solo sonrió. Mimi empezó a poner sobre el césped el mantel, luego que sentó en él y Satoru la siguió.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó Satoru –Pero si es todo lo que me gusta

-Así es- sonrió Mimi

.

.

.

.

El cartel de notas de la secundaria acababa de salir, todos los chicos buscaban su nombre.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó Shinji Kido buscando por los diez primeros puestos.

-Tú no deberías ni preguntarlo- le dijo un chico que desconocía y en estatura era menor. –Tú eres el primero siempre, tus padres deben premiarte muy bien.

-¿eh?- dijo Shinji intentando parecer ingenuo, pero perfectamente sabía que lo que el chico decía era verdad. Su nombre era el número uno siempre.

-Además, tu éxito no es solo en las asignaturas, ¿no es verdad? También dominas el ajedrez y el básquetbol.

-Bueno, no sé si los domine pero algunos opinan que lo hago bien- intentó sonar modesto Shinji.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya- dijo el otro chico –No soy tan bueno como tú y estoy seguro que me regañarán.

-Yo también debo irme, precisamente tengo un juego de básquetbol en este momento- dijo Shinji

-Bien. Hazme un favor y gana el juego. Será lo único que pueda alegrarme después de ver las notas de mis exámenes.

-Lo haré por ti, amigo.

.

.

.

.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!- saludó Teruo en cuanto salió del ascensor de la torre de Tokio. –Lamento el retrazo… es que debía organizar a los chicos para las jornadas de seguridad del digimundo, y eso me llevó más tiempo del necesario. Todo fue culpa de Mosuke- se disculpó Teruo

-No te preocupes- le dijo TK sonriente, que abrazaba por la cintura a su esposa –Son gajes del líder

-Así es- dijo Tsubame, su madre. – Y descuida, no estás tan tarde.

-Bien y gracias- atinó a decir un sonriente Teruo.

-Ah, por cierto- dijo Tsubame cuando se disponían a empezar a almorzar -¿Qué hay entre Rei y tú? Encontré muchas fotos suyas en la computadora de la casa

-Ah, sí- dijo Teruo tras tomar un poco de jugo –Es que ella me regalo todas esas fotografías.

-Qué amable gesto- dijo su madre con un poco de picardía

-¿Entonces no hay nada entre ella y tú?- preguntó su padre -¿O entre Tsugumi y tú? Porque encontré una carta de ella para ti en la chompa que te presté el otro día.

-¿En serio?- se sorprendió el chico –Ya veo por qué hoy se veía tan triste. Debió haber pensado que ignoré su carta.

-Entonces- empezó su madre - ¿con cuál de las dos te quedarás?

-¿Eh? Con ninguna- respondió rápidamente Teruo –Ambas son muy bonitas pero su carácter es un poco difícil.

-Tienes razón ahí- dijo su madre

-Bueno, también está Ami, ¿verdad? Ella también ha dado muestras de su interés en ti- dijo su padre

-Ami es muy bonita- opinó su madre.

-Es verdad, ella también ha dado muestras de estar interesada en mí y es muy bonita, pero en cambio ella es muy mimada.

-Ya veo- sonrió su padre –Entonces tu elección es Kaori

-Kaori- dijo Teruo sonrojándose –Es muy bonita, muy dulce, muy buena… Creo que sí, papá. Mi elección es Kaori-chan

-Me parece bien- dijo TK con orgullo

-Tengo un hijo rompecorazones- dijo Tsubame con ternura y orgullo.

Teruo tan solo rió

.

.

.

.

Kaori Ichijoji se encontraba en su habitación. Acababa de despertar de una siesta reconfortante, se desperezó y salió a buscar algo para beber.

-Hermana, por fin despiertas- saludó Kenji, que junto a todo el resto de la familia Ichijoji se encontraban jugando un juego de mesa en la sala de su casa.

-¡Hermana!- saludó Harumi –Ven y juega conmigo- pidió la niña.

-Lo haré en un momento- dijo Kaori sonriente. Sus padres la observaban sonriendo también. Así era su hogar, callado y tranquilo, con mucha paz y mucha calma. Fue hasta la cocina, cogió un vaso con agua y volvió a la sala de estar.

-Bien- dijo la madre de los tres niños –Ahora es el turno de Kaori.

-¡Sí!- dijeron sus hermanos menores antes de que Kaori lanzara los dados.

.

.

.

.

.

Koji Hida se encontraba en el automóvil familiar. Iban a visitar a su abuela, que vivía lejos de la ciudad. A Koji nada en el mundo le gustaba más que las visitas a esa casa, donde el agua sabía mejor, el aire que pasaba por entre los árboles cantaba una dulce melodía y los dulces que preparaba su abuela no se terminaban jamás.

-Servidos- dijo Cody cuando estacionó el auto.

-Gracias, querido- dijo Haruka, la madre de Koji.

-Gracias, papá- dijo Koji antes de saltar del auto para correr en dirección a su abuela, que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

.

.

.

.

-De verdad cocinas fabuloso, mamá- dijo Kai cuando todos los platos quedaron vacíos.

-Es una de las razones por la cuales me casé con ella- bromeó Tai.

-Cómo eres, papá- reprendió Ami –Mamá es muy buena por no enojarse contigo.

-Descuida, hija- dijo su madre sonreída –Ya conozco a tu padre.

-Esas es otra de las razones por las cuales me casé con ella- dijo Tai antes de besar a su esposa.

.

.

.

.

.

Ai se encontraba en un restaurante italiano, ya sentada en la mesa y con muchos globos rojos en su mano, regalo de Kenji.

-Te ves preciosísima- dijo con aires de enamorado el chico.

-Muchas gracias- sonrió Ai –Tú no te quedas atrás.

-¿Yo también me veo preciosísima?- preguntó Kenji para divertir a la niña. Ai solo rió en respuesta –Oye, ¿sabes que sería genial? ¿Por qué no cantas un poco?

-¿Aquí?- preguntó Ai con inseguridad.

-Por su puesto que sí, en este restaurante hay escenario y estoy seguro de que a todos les gustará mucho oírte.

-Yo… no lo sé- dijo Ai.

-¡Hey!- gritó Kenji a todos los presentes que le regresaron a ver -¡Mi novia quiere cantar un poco! ¡¿Verdad que todos queremos oírla?

-Kenji…- dijo Ai que estaba sumamente sonrojada por dos razones, la primera porque sentía vergüenza de cómo había sido obligada a cantar y la segunda porque su acompañante había gritado que ella era su novia.

-¡Vamos todos a alentarla! ¡Ai! ¡Ai! ¡Ai!- empezó el chico y todos le siguieron después. Las luces del escenario se encendieron y a Ai le tocó subir.

.

.

.

.

Satoru ya había acabado de comer todas las cosas deliciosas que su madre había preparado para él y ahora descansaba con la cabeza en las piernas de su madre.

-Esto es vida- dijo el chico

-Se nota- dijo una voz masculina.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bien hecho- le dijeron a Shinji un par de veces cuando salió del coliseo de la secundaria. Gracias a Shinji el equipo había ganado por mucho.

-¡Eres el mejor!

-¡Shinji te amo!

-¡De verdad eres increíble!- le gritaban chicas desde todos lados.

-¡Muchas gracias!- dijo el levantando un poco su mano.

-¡Vamos, campeón!- dijo una voz que reconoció al instante.

-¡Papá!- se asombró Shinji. Su padre, Joe lo esperaba sentado en una motocicleta Harley Davidson. Joe lucía genial, vestía una chaqueta de cuero.

-Arriba- dijo Joe y Shinji obedeció. Subió a la motocicleta tras su padre y se fueron dejando a todo el mundo con la boca abierta.

.

.

.

.

-Mira quien viene allí- dijo TK para su esposa mientras ambos iban junto a su hijo por un paseo en el parque.

-Pero si es Kaori- dijo Teruo sorprendido

-Supongo que es cosa del destino- dijo su madre con una sonrisa

-Hola Kaori- saludó el chico cuando su "elección" estuvo suficientemente cerca.

-Teruo, señores Takaishi, buenas tardes- saludó educadamente Kaori.

-Buenas tardes- le respondieron los padres de Teruo

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- preguntó Teruo sonriente.

-Es que me aburría en casa y salí a tomar aire fresco- explicó Kaori sonriente.

-Y dime, ¿Aceptarías que mi hijo te invitara un helado?- preguntó TK

-Papá…- advirtió en voz baja Teruo

-¿Eh? No quiero ser una molestia

-Por favor, Kaori- dijo la madre de Teruo –Acepta tomar un helado con nosotros, nada alegraría más nuestra tarde.

-Sí. Muchas gracias- aceptó Kaori sonrojada pero sin que su sonrisa se borrara.

.

.

.

.

-¿Les parece si ahora tomamos el té?- preguntó Yolei a su familia cuando habían terminado el juego de mesa.

-Sí- dijeron todos al unísono.

.

.

.

.

-Estos dulces son los mejores- dijo Koji cuando terminó de comer algunas de las golosinas que la madre de su padre había preparado especialmente para él. Koji junto con su abuela y su padre estaban sentados, aunque en realidad era arrodillados, en la mesa, cuadrada y enorme, que era el mejor lugar para disfrutar de una charla y contar las últimas vivencias.

-Aquí tienes, cielo- dijo su madre entregándole a Koji una taza de té.

-Muchas gracias, mamá- dijo con adoración el niño. Lo probó y sonrió, una de las mejores cosas para él era probar algo que su madre hubiera preparado especialmente pensando en él, era como si tuviera otro sabor, como si el amor de su madre fuera un condimento que quedaba extraordinariamente bien sin importar si el platillo era dulce o salado. Su madre se sentó junto a él y empezó a adularle la cabeza, Koji se sentía en plena dicha.

.

.

.

.

-¿Sabes, hijo?- dijo Tai en cuanto él junto a toda su familia se sentaron frente al televisor de la sala. –Realmente estoy orgulloso de ti.

-Eso debe ser porque más que padre e hijo parecen clones- opinó su madre –Ambos tan valientes, tan buenos deportistas y, sobretodo, tan guapos.

-Mamá- se quejó con una sonrisa Kai sonrojándose un poco. En ese momento el vídeofono sonó y Kai se levantó a contestar.

-¡Ai!- saludó contentó Kai

-Hola Kai- saludó a su vez la niña rubia que de pronto se sonrojó un poco.

-Tan buenos con las chicas- dijo su padre antes de besar a la madre del chico que había llegado a un tono rojo preocupante en su rostro.

-¿Eh?- preguntó sin entender Ai levantando un poco su rostro.

-¡Nada!- dijo Kai rápidamente y más alto de lo que había querido –Ya conoces a mi padre.

-Bueno- dijo Ai poco convencida –Bueno, te llamaba porque… mamá y yo preparamos galletas… preparamos galletas para ti- soltó con esfuerzo la niña.

-¿Es en serio?- se sorprendió Kai -¡Vaya! Muchas gracias.

-No hay por qué…- dijo Ai tímidamente pero complacida de la reacción de su amigo –Me gustaría entregártelas hoy, que están frescas.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo Kai sonreído –te diré qué, ahora mismo pasaré por tu casa para ver esas deliciosas galletas y te invitaré un jugo, ¿te parece?

-¡Sí!- respondió Ai roja y feliz

-¡Excelente!- dijo Kai muy feliz también pero ya nada rojo –Nos vemos enseguida.

-Sí, adiós- dijo Ai antes de colgar.

-Te aconsejo- dijo Tai que no había dejado de escuchar la charla de su hijo con la hija de sus mejores amigos –Que te bañes primero, no habría conquistado a tu madre oliendo como adolescente futbolista.

-¿Eh? ¡Tienes razón! ¡Me bañaré ahora mismo!- dijo Kai corriendo hacia el baño.

-Pero date prisa- le dijo su madre desde la sala –Tu padre no me habría conquistado tampoco si me hubiera hecho esperar.

.

.

.

.

Ai acababa de cantar y todo el mundo aplaudía, la niña tenía sus ojos cerrados y su cara un poco agachada, su timidez era notable. Los aplausos no cesaban y ella supuso que eso tenía mucho que ver con Kenji, que seguramente era quien más aplaudía. Haciendo un esfuerzo abrió sus ojos y se encontró con Kenji aplaudiendo de pie y todo el público que la había escuchado haciendo ovaciones. Entonces fue fijándose un poco más en el rostro de los presentes, misteriosamente ahí estaban sus padres con su hermano, su mejor amiga Tsugumi, su mejor amigo Kai, su primo Teruo con su tío TK y todo el resto del grupo también.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!- fue lo primero que dijo la sorprendida Ai

-Lo siento, cariño- dijo su madre –No creas que te estamos siguiendo. Es que Ryku quería que lo trajéramos a donde tú estabas.

-¡Hermana! ¡Realmente eres la mejor!

-Y…- empezó a preguntar Ai hacia el resto -¿Ustedes?

-Tus padres nos llamaron a nosotros- contestó su tío TK

-Y Kenji a nosotros- contestó su primo Teruo –Dijo que lograría hacerte cantar para todos

-Ya veo, todo fue su plan- dijo Ai y al instante se ruborizó pues acababa de recordar que Kenji había dicho que ella era su novia hace muy poco.

-¡Ai es la mejor!- gritó Kenji

-¡Ai es la mejor! ¡Ai es la mejor!- siguieron Tsugumi y Kai

-¡Ai es la mejor!- siguieron todos los presentes.

.

.

.

.

-¡Papá!- saludó Satoru poniéndose pronto de pie -¡Qué sorpresa!

-Así soy yo de sorprendente- bromeó su padre revolviendo el cabello de Satoru –Hola Mimi

-Hola Michael- saludó su madre sonriente, aparentemente feliz de haber visto al hombre.

-¿Sabes?- le dijo el padre al hijo –Hay una sorpresa para ti allá arriba- contó señalando una pequeña loma

-¿Una sorpresa? ¿De quién?- preguntó el bueno de Satoru

-Pues mía, tigre- dijo Michael repitiendo el acto de despeinar a su vástago -¿Quieres hacer una carrera?

-¡Vamos, mamá!- se volvió a Mimi antes de salir corriendo. Al principio se suponía que iba a ser una carrera pero en seguida sus padres tomaron su manos, su padre la derecha y su madre la izquierda, y siguieron corriendo pero ahora juntos. Satoru se sentía en plena dicha, hace tanto que no disfrutaba de sus ambos padres solo para él. Regresó a ver a Michael, quien también regresó a verlo a él, y ambos sonrieron. Luego regresó a ver a Mimi, que regresó a verlo también ya con una sonrisa maternal. Satoru volvió la vista nuevamente al frente, parecía una colina muy corta pero llevaban corriendo bastante y aun faltaba por subir. Regresó a ver a su madre una vez más y allí se encontró con Izzy, corriendo de la mano de Mimi, y con Tsugumi, corriendo de la mano de Izzy. Satoru sonrió más pero regresó a ver a su padre para asegurarse que él no estuviera incómodo. Al contrario, Michael sonreía más también. Satoru volvió una vez más la vista al frente y siguió corriendo. Por fin llegó a la cima y se encontró con una hermosa avioneta.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Satoru sorprendido

-Una avioneta, tonto- respondió su hermanastra sonriendo.

-Eso lo sé, pero ¿es para mí? ¿Es un regalo?

-Será tuya en cuanto sepas manejarla- dijo su padre –Y enseguida te enseñaré

-¡¿Es en serio?- preguntó Satoru más feliz de lo que recordaba haberlo sido.

-Claro que sí, sube- dijo su padre. Michael subió primero y ayudó a subir a Satoru.

-¿Nadie más viene?- preguntó desde arriba Satoru

-Vamos, Mimi- dijo Michael sonriendo

-No lo sé… - dijo ella

-Vamos, hazlo- dijo Izzy –Tsugumi y yo esperaremos aquí

-Está bien- dijo Mimi y subió a ocupar el último asiento disponible.

-Tsumi, te llevaré en el siguiente vuelo- prometió Satoru –Y también a ti, Izzy. – La avioneta partió y se elevaron poco a poco. Pronto la silueta de Tsugumi e Izzy despidiéndolos desapareció.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Kai!- dijo su madre mientras el chico estaba vistiéndose en su habitación - ¡Es Ai!

-¡Eh!- se sorprendió Kai poniéndose rápidamente su camiseta favorita. A continuación salió de su habitación de prisa y en la sala de topó con una Ai bastante sonrojada.

-¡Kai!- saludó ella en cuanto notó que el chico había llegado. –Decidí venir a verte, espero que no sea una molestia- dijo sin levantar la mirada del suelo

-¡Pero qué dices!-rió Kai –Ai te agradezco mucho que hayas venido, en verdad este ha sido un día perfecto.

-Ya veo- dijo una voz que sorprendió mucho a Kai. Detrás suyo había un Agumon que prontamente notó no era el de su padre.

-Agumon…- dijo Kai confundido.

-Ya entiendo lo que tú deseas- dijo Agumon de manera algo solemne. En su voz había un dejo de dolor también. –Tú sueñas con tener una familia feliz y el cariño de Ai

-¿Eh?- dijo Kai sin comprender nada -¿Qué yo sueño con eso? Mi familia es feliz, hoy ha sido un gran día y Ai…- se interrumpió Kai antes de voltearse a ver a la niña. La niña estaba inmóvil, sonrojada y con la vista aun en el suelo. Pero había algo extraño en ella, no parecía capaz de moverse, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. -¿Ai?- llamó Kai preocupado ante de poner sus manos en los hombros de la niña. La zarandeó un poco pero no obtuvo respuesta. -¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó a Agumon.

-Kai, ¿es que lo olvidaste tan fácilmente?

-¿Olivar? ¿Olvidar qué?

-Vamos, intenta recordar- pidió Agumon. Kai cerró sus ojos, era como si en su interior tuviera el recuerdo que pedía su camarada pero este recuerdo se escondía de la conciencia del chico. –Kai, lo que tú deseas es tener una familia feliz y el cariño de Ai, pero esto que ves aquí no es más que una ilusión.

-¿Una ilusión?- repitió Kai. Abrió sus ojos como lo hiciera un niño que acaba de recibir la peor de las noticias.

-¿Aún no recuerdas donde estamos?- preguntó Agumon –Estamos en el tercer mundo de inconciencia.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Kai volviéndose a ver al digimon. –El tercer mundo de inconciencia… así que este es… el tercer mundo de inconciencia- dijo Kai, eso al menos sí recordaba, le parecía haber oído antes ese nombre.

-Así es. Aquí nada es real, es un engaño, una mentira- explicó algo sombrío Agumon –Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes, tenemos una batalla que ganar, Kai.

-Una batalla que ganar…- repitió Kai. Luego cerró sus ojos con fuerza, quería recordar, era como si su memoria estuviera dormida.

Flash back

Era muy noche y un pequeño niño de seis años acababa de despertar. Bajó de su litera con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido porque su hermana estaba enferma de nuevo y necesitaba descansar. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, pues quería ir al baño, y se sorprendió mucho al encontrar las luces de su departamento encendidas. Quizás no era tan tarde como pensaba. De pronto escuchó voces, eran sus padres. Seguramente estaba en problemas de nuevo, su madre siempre lo retaba por sus travesuras pero a él lo divertía mucho.

-Esta no es la vida que quería, Tai- dijo la voz de su madre.

-Pero… ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Tenemos dos hermosos hijos, un lindo hogar… hasta hoy pensé que éramos felices- contestó la voz de su padre.

Kai salió muy calladito para oír mejor, la pelea era en la habitación de sus padres, que quedaba junto a la sala. Pasó de su habitación hasta la sala y se escondió entre el sillón más próximo a la puerta de sus padres y la pared que delimitaba esta misma habitación, se puso de gatas y asomó su cabecita para poder ver y oír qué sucedía.

-Tú eres feliz, yo no- dijo su madre. Ella y su padre tenían cara de cansancio, de fastidió, una cara que hasta ese momento Kai no sabía que podían poner.

-¿Cómo no puedes ser feliz?- le preguntó su padre perdiendo un poco de paciencia.

-No soporto esta vida- siguió su madre pero no exactamente como respuesta a la pregunta de su padre –Kai es un remolino, Ami es un problema y tú casi no pasas en la casa, tengo que hacerme cargo yo sola de todo… Nunca quise hijos, Tai- terminó sincerándose la mujer.

¿Su mamá no lo quería? No podía ser cierto, seguramente sus padres le estaban gastando una broma para que él mejorara su comportamiento.

-Kai es travieso, pero tiene seis años, es normal. Y Ami nació prematura y por eso siempre está enferma. Yo paso trabajando para darles a ustedes la mejor vida posible- se justificó su padre.

-Tienes razón, pero no aguanto más- dijo su madre.

¿No aguantaba más? ¿Lo enviaría a un reformatorio? ¿Qué quería hacer su madre para solucionar todo? Kai solo entendía que lo que presenciaba era realmente malo. La madre de Kai se dirigió hacia la puerta y el pequeño se escondió mejor en el mismo lugar. Ni ella al pasar ni su padre al seguirla lo vieron.

-¿Entonces te irás? ¿Dejarás a tus hijos? ¿Me dejarás a mí?- preguntó el padre del niño escondido. Él y la madre se encontraban en la entrada del departamento. ¿Su madre se iría? No podía significar que se iría para siempre, seguramente eran unas vacaciones y nada más.

-Si no lo hago terminaré odiándolos, Tai- dijo la mujer. Eso fue suficiente, Kai salió de su escondite y corrió hacia su madre que estaba saliendo frente a su derrotado padre.

-Mami, no te vayas- gritó mientras se abrazaba a la pierna de su madre –Seré bueno

Sus padres se sorprendieron mucho de verlo ahí pero no le importó Su madre regresó a ver a su padre como pidiendo ayuda y Tai tomó a Kai en brazos.

-Lo siento pequeño- dijo su madre antes de cerrar la puerta tras suyo.

-Papi, tráela de vuelta- pidió Kai ya llorando.

-No puedo, ella no puede volver- dijo Tai quien lloraba también.

Entonces Kai recordó, esa era la verdad, no tenía madre, su madre se había ido. Su familia no era tan feliz, Ai, además, nunca había demostrado por él el cariño que él quería, ese día perfecto, como Agumon lo había dicho, era una mentira. Agumon estaba a su lado porque necesitaban vencer a Apocalypmon para que no terminaran todos los habitantes del mundo humano y del mundo digimon en ese lugar falso pero, ¿era tan malo estar allí?

-lo recuerdo… nuestra misión- dijo Kai

-Por fin recuerdas- dijo Agumon satisfecho pero Kai estaba muy dolido.

-Así es pero…- empezó Kai –Pero no estoy seguro de querer salir de aquí

-Pero ¿qué dices?- se alarmó Agumon.

-Agumon, entiéndeme- pidió Kai - aquí tengo todo lo que quiero, aquí soy y seré feliz siempre. No me importa si es falso, aquí tengo una madre que cuida de mí, aquí lo tengo todo.

-Kai- dijo Agumon severamente –No entiendes lo que dices, ¿prefieres vivir soñando a vivir en verdad? No puedo creerlo.

-Es que en la realidad…- dijo Kai quebrándosele su voz.

-¡Kai! –le dijo Agumon algo molesto -¿Cuál es tu emblema?

Entonces Kai abrió sus ojos y las lágrimas dejaron de salir. ¿Su emblema?

-El emblema del valor- dijo Kai comprendiendo a donde quería llegar Agumon.

-Entonces, Kai, hazle honor a tu emblema. Sé valiente, da la cara a la realidad aunque esta no te guste. Eso es de valientes. Quedarse aquí, vivir mentiras felices, es de cobardes.

-Agumon…- dijo Kai viéndolo con ternura –Es lo que el compañero digimon de mi padre le decía siempre, "demuestra ese valor"

Entonces Agumon suavizó su rostro y sonrió, una luz anaranjada salió del digivice de Kai provocando dos cosas, la primera fue que el sueño de Kai desapareció, como había desaparecido el cuerpo de los digimons al morir, y el chico y el digimon quedaron en un espacio de oscuridad muy parecido al mar de la oscuridad pero en lugar de mar parecía un desierto. La segunda cosa que sucedió fue que el Agumon había desaparecido y en su lugar había un gran Greymon.

.

.

.

.

-¡Ai es la mejor! ¡Ai es la mejor!- gritaba su público haciendo sonrojar a la niña pero se sentía complacida.

-Así que eso es- dijo una voz tras de Ai y el resto de voces se apagaron. Ai se dio la vuelta y se topó con su amado digimon compañero.

-¡Biyomon! ¿Kenji también te trajo?

-Por su puesto que no- respondió fríamente Biyomon –Ai, lo que tú quieres es contar con el cariño y con los aplausos de todos, ¿no es así?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir Biyomon?- preguntó sintiéndose incómoda Ai.

-Ai, ¿no recuerdas? Estamos en el tercer mundo, donde las personas viven fantasías.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Ai viendo a su alrededor. Al parecer todos habían quedado congelados, muchos tenían caras graciosas porque hasta hace un momento se encontraban aclamando a la niña que ahora se sentía extraña, como si estuviera en un sueño.

-Ai, no tenemos tiempo.

-Esto no es real…- dijo Ai como si estuviera en trance. –Nada de esto es real…

-Así es- le dijo Biyomon –Es por eso que debemos irnos rápido. Hay que vencer a Apocalypmon.

-Eso es mi sueño- continuó Ai – Es lo que quiero pero no he conseguido. La verdad es que no me aplauden todos, pero, ¿por qué deberían hacerlo? ¿Qué de bueno hago? Tengo buena voz para cantar, eso es seguro, pero la heredé de mi padre. Poder cantar bien no es nada admirable, no es como si fuera una heroína… Es por eso… Que no me aplauden los demás… Es por eso que Kenji no demuestra en público que siente cariño por mí… Es por eso que Ryku no me necesita- al terminar de hablar Ai se tapó con sus ambas manos el rostro y empezó a llorar. Se sentía miserable y hace solo unos minutos era tan feliz.

-¡Ai no te hagas eso!- dijo Biyomon firmemente. Ai quitó sus manos de su rostro para poder ver a su compañera digimon –Tú quieres los aplausos de todos tan solo para sentirte valiosa, ¿no es así? Pero estás equivocada, primero debes sentirte valiosa por ti misma porque no siempre los demás podrán reconocer todo lo bueno que hay en ti, pero eso no puede condicionar tu felicidad, ¿me comprendes? Ai, nada debe condicionar tu felicidad.

-Pero Biyomon yo no…- empezó a decir Ai con intenciones de seguir llorando.

-¿Tú no vales? ¿Es eso lo que crees? Estás equivocada. Ai eres una buena niña, tienes a muchos que sienten cariño y admiración por ti… ¡Yo por ejemplo!- terminó Biyomon cerrando sus ojos y casi gritando.

-Biyomon- dijo Ai que dejó de llorar en cuanto oyó lo último que su compañera digimon había dicho. Biyomon la quería, tal vez lo sabía desde siempre pero oírlo era muy gratificante.

-Escucha, Ai, no me gusta que te sientas inferior o poco valiosa. Cuando te sientes así, yo me siento muy infeliz.

-Biyomon- repitió enternecida Ai. Se acercó a su digimon y la cogió en brazos –Biyomon, mi querida Biyomon, lo siento mucho. Has pasado malos momentos por mí, no tienes idea cuanto valoro tus palabras. Mi querida Biyomon, te prometo que me esforzaré en ser feliz y en que tú también lo seas.

-Ai, eres muy buena niña. Sé que cumplirás tu promesa- digimon y humana se abrazaron y dejaron salir un par de lágrimas de emoción.

Una luz roja salió del digivice de Ai y Biyomon pasó a ser Birdramon. Ambas amigas estaban ahora en un desierto de oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

.

-Veo que lo que tú quieres…- dijo Palmon para la sorpresa de Satoru que se encontraba volando con sus padres. Al oír a la digimon se volvió del asiento donde estaba hacia atrás que era donde se encontraba ella. –Es tener a tus padres junto a ti y para ti.

-Palmon… ¿Qué…- empezó a preguntar Satoru -¿Cuándo subiste?

-¿Subir a dónde?- preguntó Palmon.

-¿Cómo que "a dónde"?- preguntó Satoru a su vez.

-Satoru, ¿olvidaste acaso que estamos en otro mundo? En el tercer mundo.

-¿Otro mundo? ¿Tercer mundo?

-Satoru, ¿qué no entiendes que esto no es real? Esto es lo que tu corazón desea. Por eso te digo que lo que tú deseas es tener a tus padres junto a ti y para ti. Quieres sentirte querido por ambos y que ambos te acompañen. Quieres que la atención de ambos sea tuya.

-¿Eso es lo que quiero?- preguntó en voz alta pero no para Palmon en especial. Luego regresó a ver a Mimi y a Michael, era tan feliz en esos momentos a su lado. Ya ni recordaba cómo era tenerlos en la misma casa. –Tienes razón. Si soy sincero, lo que más quiero es la atención de mis padres. Papá vive muy lejos y casi nunca lo veo. Ya no siento su cariño hacia mí… Y con el paso del tiempo la atención de mi madre hacia mí fue cada vez menor, ahora en su vida hay otras prioridades. Sé que me sigue amando y no me molesta que tenga a Izzy a su lado… Al contrario, siento mucho apreció por él pero… Pero estoy harto de estar en segundo plano para todos. Siempre soy el paciente Satoru, el que todo lo perdona, el que puede esperar… ¡Si no fuera así mis padres estarían más a mi cuidado! Dime, ¿exijo algo injusto? ¿Acaso soy malo por desear que mis padres se interesen en mí, que me demuestren su cariño?- dijo Satoru. Su rostro se ensombreció, esa era la verdad que por mucho tiempo se había encargado de reprimir y ahora se sentía culpable de haberla dicho.

-Satoru…- dijo Palmon y el niño la ignoro – Me alegro mucho porque los deseos de tu corazón son buenos

-¿Buenos? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Son de lo más egoístas.

-Querer poder es egoísta, querer fama es egoísta, pero tú, Satoru, a pesar de tener catorce años, deseas lo que cualquier niño pequeño desearía… el amor de sus padres.

-¿Dices que soy inmaduro?- preguntó Satoru sin comprender.

-Satoru- dijo Palmon con una sonrisa maternal –Digo que, aunque tienes ciertos detalles que pulir, no se equivocaron al darte el emblema de la pureza.

Satoru sonrió complacido, ese era muy buen elogio. Respiró profundamente y se acercó a su digimon para abrazarlo.

-Palmon, muchas gracias.

-Mi deber es protegerte, Satoru. No tienes nada qué agradecer- dijo Palmon. En ese momento una luz verde salió del digivice de Satoru y el chico terminó abrazando al guante rojo de box de un Togemon, de su Togemon.

El escenario cambió y también ellos se encontraban en el desierto de la oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?- preguntó la voz de Gomamon. Shinji se volteó para verlo y se sorprendió de que no hubiera notado el momento en que la moto había parado.

-¿Qué dices, Gomamon?- preguntó a su vez Shinji.

-¿Qué es lo que tú quieres? ¿Ser admirado? ¿Acaso que tu padre sea diferente de cómo es?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Shinji. Todo eso era muy extraño. Regresó a ver a su padre, que no se había inmutado de la presencia del digimon. Luego notó que algo andaba mal, su padre parecía un extraordinariamente real maniquí. Tuvo la impresión de que había algo que escapada de su mente. Volvió a ver a su digimon que seguía serio detrás suyo.

-Shinji, no lo entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que tú deseas?

-¿Lo que yo deseo?- repitió Shinji haciendo un esfuerzo por entender. –La verdad, no sé a qué te refieres.

-Lo que yo veo aquí- dijo Gomamon – Es que tú buscas siempre ser el reconocido, el número uno, el mejor

-¿Acaso hay algo malo en eso?- preguntó Shinji

-No si la causa es la adecuada. Tú quieres ser el reconocido siempre pero ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué?- se preguntó Shinji. Después de un momento se llevó las manos a su cabeza, como si tuviera un fuerte dolor –No entiendo, Gomamon, no entiendo.

-¿Por qué das tanta importancia a ser el mejor?

-¿Qué no es lo que queremos todos? ¿Qué no es esa nuestra meta?

-La verdad es que la meta de cada persona es única, sin importar cuánto puedan parecer las unas a las otras, no hay dos metas iguales del mismo modo que no hay dos personas iguales. Unos buscan amor y otros le huyen, unos buscan poder y otros le temen.

-Y yo… ¿Qué es lo que busco?- pensó en voz alta Shinji.

-Eso solo lo descubrirás mirando en el interior de tu corazón- dijo sabiamente Gomamon.

-¿Qué hay dentro de mi corazón?- preguntó Shinji -¿Por qué soy como soy? ¿Por qué es tan importante para mí ser el primero?...- Shinji pensó en silencio por un momento y luego volvió a hablar –Creo que eso se debe a que siento que si no soy el mejor no soy lo suficientemente digno de ser feliz…. Tal vez en este momento en realidad no lo sea porque en mi afán de ser el mejor muchas veces me comporté como un idiota con el resto de chicos.

-Pero puedes corregirte y disculparte ¿no es así?

-Sí- dijo Shinji –Pero no es fácil hacer eso

-Si fuera fácil, ¿hubiera algún mérito?- le preguntó Gomamon.

-No, claro que no. Tienes mucha razón, Gomamon, amigo mío. Lo haré, seré mejor. Ahora entiendo, todos tenemos el mismo derecho de ser felices, no solo el mejor de nosotros sino todos. De hecho, creo que el deber del mejor de nosotros es hacer felices a todos. Y ahora entiendo, también, que todos tenemos derecho a tener defectos y cometer errores y de ser feliz a pesar de eso. Nadie tiene que ser perfecto, nadie tiene que ser algo que no es.

Una luz blanca, pero blanca fría, salió del digivice de Shinji segando al chico y cuando pudo volver a ver bien frente a él había un Ikkakumon y estaban en el desierto de la oscuridad, junto con todos.

.

.

.

.

.

Teruo se encontraba en plena dicha tomando helados con sus padres y Kaori. Su día, ese momento, era perfecto y le costaba creer que, si algún día había sentido tristeza, la volvería a sentir de nuevo.

-Lo que tú quieres es tener a tu lado a tus padres y a Kaori. Que estén juntos y felices, eso me parece muy bueno. Pero tenemos que irnos ya, Teruo- dijo Patamon en la espalda de su camarada.

-¿eh?- se volvió Teruo sorprendido –Patamon… ¿Pero qué…

-Teruo, vamos- le apresuró el digimon

-¿A dónde?- preguntó el chico confundido.

-Pues a pelear contra ese digimon malo- explicó Patamon como si fuera un niño chiquito.

-Es cierto- dijo Teruo. No se explicaba cómo había olvidado ese asunto. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta donde se encontraba? Se regresó a ver a Kaori, tal vez ella tuviera una respuesta, pero ahora parecía que se había convertido en una muñeca tamaño real. Teruo entonces permaneció un momento en silencio pensando qué había sucedido.

-¿Qué sucede? Vamos- dijo Patamon para apresurar a su amigo que parecía haber quedado pasmado.

-Patamon, ¿estoy en el tercer mundo de inconciencia? ¿Es esto solo una visión?

-¿Eh? Claro que sí, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

-No- dijo Teruo sonriendo con tristeza – Lo supe todo el tiempo, esto era demasiado difícil de creer cierto. Tanta felicidad…

-Pero, ¿qué dices?- preguntó Patamon –No lo entiendes, aquí viviste mucha felicidad pero en la realidad vivirás todavía más.

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó Teruo sonriendo con tristeza. Daba la intención de que tomaba a su compañero digimon como a un niño pequeño que no quería desilusionar con la verdad.

-Eso es lo que sé- repuso Patamon -¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Es acaso que no crees poder ser feliz? ¿Crees acaso que no obtendrás felicidad? Déjame decir que estás en un error. Si no crees que llegará tu felicidad pues esta no lo hará, pero será así solo porque tú así lo causaste.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Teruo intentando recordar todo lo que el digimon acababa de decir.

-En pocas palabras, que confíes en tu capacidad para ser feliz. ¡Eso es esperanza!- gritó Patamon.

-Eso es… esperanza- repitió Teruo antes de regalar la misma sonrisa deslumbrante que, aunque él no lo sabía, había enamorado a Kari Yagami de su padre muchos años atrás.

Una luz amarilla salió del digivice del chico y lo transportó al desierto de oscuridad donde ya sus amigos le esperaban. Frente a él encontró a un Angemon, que sabía, era su camarada.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Es esto lo que tú deseas?- preguntó Hawkmon viendo a su alrededor. Kaori estaba junto a su familia muy tranquilamente tomando el té. -¿No es algo un poco pequeño para que sea el deseo de tu corazón?

-¿Hawkmon?- preguntó Kaori volviéndose al digimon que estaba tras suyo. -¿Qué dices?

-Kaori, ¿es esto lo único que deseas?- preguntó Hawkmon. Kaori se regresó a ver a su familia que seguía sonriente pero había perdido la capacidad de moverse, luego suspiró y se volteó a ver a Hawkmon de nuevo.

-Claro que sí, ¿qué más podría desear? Tan solo que mi familia sea feliz

-¿Es acaso que tu familia lo pasa muy mal cuando está junta? ¿Es acaso que no se aman?- preguntó Hawkmon sorprendiendo a la niña.

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no es eso! ¡Todos nos amamos mucho! Es solo que…

-¿Acaso les falta algo material?- preguntó Hawkmon viendo el escenario del sueño de Kaori.

-No puedo decir que algo me falte, la verdad. Tampoco es eso.

-¿Entonces qué es?- preguntó Hawkmon.

-No lo sé- respondió Kaori frunciendo el ceño.

-Kaori, dices que se aman mucho, ¿no es así?, y que materialmente no te falta nada, ¿verdad? Entonces creo que tienes todo lo que alguien puede desear, pero aún así no eres feliz, ¿Por qué?

-No lo entiendes- dijo Kaori

-Si no me lo explicas jamás lo haré- dijo Hawkmon.

-¡Es mi relación con mi familia!- explotó Kaori. -¡Es mi relación con mi familia lo que no está bien! ¡Mamá y yo nos llevamos muy mal y discutimos muy seguido!

-Así que eso es- dijo Hawkmon viendo a su alrededor –Pero, aún así, este deseo tuyo me parece muy flojo.

-Claro que no, ¿qué más podría pedir?- preguntó Kaori limpiándose una lágrima que sin que ella se lo permitiese, había intentado correr por su mejilla.

-¿Cómo te lo puedo explicar, Kaori?- dijo Hawkmon –Es que me niego a pensar que el más profundo deseo de tu corazón sea simplemente tener a tu familia tomando tranquilamente el té

-Qué dices- dijo Kaori como si lo que su amigo hubiera dicho fuera una locura –Es el contexto en general.

-Kaori…- dijo Hawkmon – Discúlpame si me equivoco pero creo que no estás siendo sincera contigo misma, dime, ¿Es este tu mayor anhelo?- preguntó Hawkmon

Kaori miró fijamente a su digimon hasta hacerlo sentirse incómodo y aún después de eso no habló. Hawkmon, sudando, esperaba que ella dijera algo más. Kaori entonces, para alivio de Hawkmon, retiró su vista del digimon y escondió un poco su rostro.

-Eso es lo que se supone que debo soñar- dijo Kaori casi en un susurro.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Hawkmon -¿Quién lo supone?

-Hawkmon, no entiendes nada de lo que te digo- dijo Kaori algo molesta

-Lo siento, es que todo es muy complejo- respondió Hawkmon al instante

-Las cosas son así: mi relación con mi familia es mala y yo me esfuerzo en ser lo que ellos esperan de mí. Yo soy lo que mis padres esperan que sea, mi padre espera que yo sea madura, seria y buen ejemplo para mis hermanos. En mis hombros cargo la responsabilidad de cuidar y guiar a mis hermanos y a mi madre, porque ella es muy impulsiva, algo inmadura y poco sensata.

-Ya veo- dijo Hawkmon pero casi de inmediato fue interrumpido por su amiga humana.

-El problema es que mi madre espera que yo sea igual de loca que ella- dijo Kaori antes de sonreír tristemente –He llamado loca a mi madre…

-Pero, ¿cómo eres tú realmente?- preguntó Hawkmon interesado.

-La verdad, creo que he perdido mi identidad por no defraudar a mis padres- respondió borrando su sonrisa Kaori – Yo sé que en el fondo mi mamá está complacida de que sea muy razonable y responsable.

-Pero, ¿tú eres feliz?- preguntó con miedo el digimon que adivinaba cómo ayudar a su amiga.

-Es que… yo… no sé quién soy ni qué me gusta o que no. No sé qué me hace feliz- respondió Kaori sin tener ya la vista fija en algo en particular.

-¿Qué haré?- se preguntó Hawkmon. Luego solo dijo lo que llegaba a su mente más rápido, nada se le ocurría en realidad pero tenía que decir algo rápido porque había oscuridad alrededor del sueño de Kaori que hasta hace un momento no se encontraba ahí –Vamos a descubrir…- dijo improvisando –quién eres y qué te hace feliz, Kaori-chan

-¿Eh?- preguntó la humana volviendo un poco en sí de su estado de hipnosis

-No puedo pensar en algún mejor lugar para descubrir qué te hace feliz… Solo… Solo… Habla con tu corazón, deja que él te hable a ti- dijo Hawkmon intentando mostrarse convencido

Kaori cerró sus ojos y juntó sus manos sobre su pechó. La idea de Hawkmon le parecía perfecta. Entonces empezó a preguntarse, ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué quería de la vida? ¿Qué disfrutaba de la vida?

El escenario cambió totalmente. Ahora se encontraban todos en un parque de diversiones y riendo se encaminaban hacia la rueda moscovita. Los rostros de todos mostraban mayor alegría y la imagen de Kaori se veía mucho más fresca. Hiri iba abrazada al lado izquierdo de Kaori y Kenji al lado derecho, los rostros de ambos niños eran como si fueran de niños más pequeños a pesar de conservar su edad y su tamaño real. Yolei iba de la mano de Ken y ambos se veían en gran dicha.

-Bueno, está un poco mejor- dijo Hawkmon para quien aún era algo pobre.

La imagen de Kaori entonces empezaba a correr jalando a sus hermanos y riendo.

-Quiero pasar riendo más tiempo- dijo Kaori cuando abrió los ojos. Ella no había presenciado su sueño –Quiero divertirme más y divertirlos más a ellos- indicó señalando a sus hermanos. La imagen se había detenido –Quiero ser para Hiri una mejor hermana mayor- fue lo último que dijo la niña antes de que su digivice emanara una luz rosa suave.

Luego se encontró con un Aquilamon en un desierto de oscuridad.


	18. Chapter 18

Digimon: La siguiente aventura

Capitulo 16: Solo venciéndote vencerás – Parte 2

Koji Hida se encontraba recostado con la cabeza sobre el regazo de su madre. Estaba en plena dicha y deseaba que ese momento no pasara jamás. No recordaba sentir alguna vez mejor y no podía imaginar llegarse a sentir mejor todavía, en ese momento era el niño más feliz del mundo.

-Koji- dijo un voz que sorprendió al niño. A sus pies se encontraba su Armadillomon bastante serio.

-¿Eh?- se preguntó Koji sin levantarse - ¿Es que tú viniste con nosotros? No lo recuerdo

-Esto es lo que tu corazón desea…- meditó el digimon para sí mismo – Lo entiendo pero… aunque lo lamento en grande, tenemos que irnos.

A Armadillomon se le destrozaba el corazón tener que llevárselo viendo lo feliz que era en ese momento pero era su deber unirse a la lucha que seguramente estaba a punto de empezar.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Koji. Lamentaba en el alma tener que separarse de los cuidados y mimos que su madre le estaba proporcionando. Entonces lo notó, la mano de su madre que acariciaba su cabeza se había detenido. Alzó su vista y se encontró con que la mujer no era más que un bello maniquí. -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó alarmado -¿Dónde está mi madre?

-Koji- dijo con pena Armadillomon –Tenemos que irnos.

-¡Pero a mi madre le ha ocurrido algo! ¡¿No lo ves?- protestó con lágrimas en los ojos el pequeño Koji que se incorporó por primera vez –Madre…- llamó en un suspiro algo débil mientras buscaba el rostro de la mujer, un rostro que no tenía vida.

-Koji, no es tu madre, nada más que tú y yo es real aquí.

-Ella es mi madre- dijo Koji aunque sin estar convencido en absoluto.

-No lo es… ¡Pero ahora lo importante es irnos de aquí!- dijo Armadillomon – Nos esperan para la batalla.

-No me importa ninguna batalla…- dijo muy despacio Koji –Armadillomon dime, ¿cuáles son mis opciones?

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió el digimon –Bueno pues, supongo que… irte o quedarte.

-Entonces, ¿podría quedarme?- preguntó Koji

-Pero no lo harás, ¿no es cierto?

-Es que aquí… está mi madre- respondió como hipnotizado.

-¡Pero allá tus amigos! ¡Tu vida real!

-¿Mi vida real? ¿Mis amigos?... No les intereso- respondió ni triste ni afligido Koji

-Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo?- preguntó Armadillomon algo molesto, tal vez ahora por primera vez entendía por qué aquel mundo era tan peligroso.

-Aquí tengo a mi madre, allá a nadie le importo

-Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es cierto- dijo muy decidido Armadillomon –Tu padre espera por ti…

-¿mi padre?- preguntó Koji como si acabara de recordar su existencia.

-Si tú lo dejas, estará solo.

-Es cierto… estará solo- se entristeció

-Y ¿qué me dices de tus amigos? ¿Es que a ti no te importa ninguno de ellos? ¿Ninguno vale lo suficiente como para combatir solo para volver a verlo?

-¿eh?- se sorprendió Koji de cómo presentaba la situación su digi amigo. Fue un segundo lo que necesitó para que en su mente se escribiera un nombre y en su corazón se recordara una imagen –Tsugumi… Claro que ella vale la pena.

-Entonces, ¿qué harás?- preguntó Armadillomon sabiendo ya que había ganado.

Koji miró a la imagen de su madre por un segundo más antes de contestar.

-Ella quisiera que yo fuera a luchar, lo sé. Y ellos me necesitan, después de todo, mi emblema es el de la paz.

-¡Eso es!- dijo Armadillomon. Una luz blanca cálida lo envolvió y sabía que provenía de su amigo humano. No supo cuando pero de pronto había digievolucionado y junto con Koji estaba en un desierto algo terrible, lleno de oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

Ryku Ishida se encontraba viajando a gran prisa sobre el lomo de su invencible camarada, Garurumon. La prisa no era en vano ya que se disponía a combatir contra un malvado Devimon para rescatar a su madre y a su hermana de sus feroces garras. Pronto llegaron hasta una cueva muy oscura, húmeda y atemorizante pero Ryku Ishida, que no era para nada un cobarde se apresuró a entrar sin pensarlo.

Dentro de la cueva encontró a su padre, que junto al Garurumon de este, sudaba la gota gorda en batalla. El Garurumon de Matt había sido herido y en ese momento se encontraba en el suelo de la cueva, sin poderse levantar.

-¡Garurumon!- gritó Matt, aunque por alguna razón parecía también estar lastimado. El humano se levantó como pudo y se disponía a dar el primer paso hacia su camarada cuando el largo y horrible brazo de Devimon se lanzó hacia él para proporcionarle un golpe, pero el Garurumon de Ryku fue más rápido y lo recogió un segundo antes de que el golpe llegara a tocarlo.

-¡Vas a ver, Devimon!- gritó Ryku parado a un costado de la cueva mientras su padre, llevado por Garurumon, se ubicaba a su lado.

-Ryku- dijo aliviado Matt

-Lo siento papá, me demoré demasiado- se disculpó sinceramente el pequeño – ¡Garurumon, digievoluciona!

El Garurumon de Ryku dejó de ser uno para convertirse en un inmenso MetalGarurumon y fue al encuentro del Devimon que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-Bien pensado, amigo- le dijo su padre provocando una sonrisa en el niño –Garurumon, ¿tú puedes?- le dijo a su camarada que ya se encontraba en pie.

-Sí- dijo el Garurumon de Matt justo antes de convertirse en otro MetalGarurumon que le pareció a Ryku ser un poco más pequeño que el suyo.

El MetalGarurumon de Ryku iba bastante bien en la lucha, ya había logrado aturdir a aquel Devimon cuando el MetalGarurumon de Matt se le unió.

-Papá, ustedes distraigan a Devimon y nosotros iremos por mamá y por mi hermana- dijo Ryku

-Me parece bien- contestó Matt

-¡MetalGarurumon!- llamó Ryku. El digimon acudió al instante y, una vez que el niño montó sobre él, se dispuso a recorrer la cueva en busca de las mujeres de la familia Ishida. Tuvieron que esquivar algunos golpes de Devimon antes de que las pudieran encontrar, pero al fin las vieron en una jaula de un material que parecía un metal muy poderoso.

-¡Ryku!- aclamaron ambas mujeres que estaban abrazadas.

-Las sacaré ahora mismo- dijo el pequeño. A continuación sacó de su bolsillo el emblema que le pertenecía y lo apuntó hacia la jaula. Del emblema salió una luz azul brillante que llegó hasta el cerrojo de la jaula y la abrió inmediatamente.

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron a él agradecidas pero Ryku sabía que debían salir de ahí rápidamente así que no podían saludar en ese momento.

-Las ayudaré a que suban al lomo de MetalGarurumon- dijo el niño subiendo primero. Tendió su mano para Ai y entre él y su madre subieron a la niña detrás de él. Luego subió Sora, detrás de sus dos hijos, y empezaron a salir de allí. Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver al MetalGarurumon de su padre vencer al Devimon malvado, pero justo mientras ese Devimon desaparecía la cueva empezó a derrumbarse. Matt salió justo detrás de Ryku y los demás en el lomo de su propio MetalGarurumon un segundo antes de que la cueva se terminara de derrumbar.

-¡Lo logramos!- dijo Ryku bastante feliz abrazando la cabeza de su MetalGarurumon.

-Muchas gracias Ryku- dijo Sora que veía orgullosa al niño.

-Sí, hermanito, muchas gracias- dijo Ai.

-Papá también ayudó- dijo Ryku sonriente pero algo avergonzado.

-La verdad es que este es tu logro, compañero- dijo Matt que tenía el mismo orgullo que Sora en los ojos.

-Entonces es esto…- dijo una voz tras Ryku que hizo que él se volviera al instante – lo que tú deseas.

-¿Eh? ¿Gab?- preguntó Ryku sin entender nada, sus ojos miraban al Gabumon que tenía en frente y al MetalGarurumon que hace unos minutos acaba de abrazar y no entendía cómo podían ser dos.

-Ryku, si lo que tú deseas es ser héroe será mejor que te pongas en marcha ahora mismo, ¡vamos!

-¿A dónde?- preguntó extrañado el pequeño Ishida

-La lucha debe estar empezando ahora mismo, ¿no lo entiendes? Seremos todos héroes- dijo el digimon con ansiedad

-Pero… yo ya lo soy- dijo Ryku viendo a su familia que lucía orgullosa de él y al escenario de lo que había sido "su gran logro". Ni siquiera notó la vida carente en ellos antes de volver a mirar a su Gabumon -¿Por qué me iría contigo si yo soy un héroe aquí ya?

-Ryku…- dijo Gabumon - ¿Por qué? Porque esto no es real, porque ellos no son más que un sueño…

-¿Qué dices?... – preguntó Ryku con el tono que usaría con un loco. Regresó a ver a su familia, ahora tal vez notaba algo extraño en ellos pero no estaba seguro de qué. Rápidamente fijó su vista en Gabumon una vez más – Soy un héroe y eso es muy real.

-¿Sabes por qué tu padre está orgulloso de ti?

-¡Porque soy un héroe!- respondió molestó Ryku

-Es cierto. Es por eso. ¿No quieres ser un héroe mayor todavía?- preguntó Gabumon casi adivinando qué decir. Él tenía que hacer recapacitar al niño, era su misión, pero tal vez había escogido las palabras inadecuadas desde el principio.

-¡¿Para qué?- respondió en mal tono Ryku, sentía que Gabumon lo quería hacer tonto, como cuando su hermana o sus padres intentaban que hiciera algo que no quería engañándolo. –Soy un héroe como mi padre, él me lo acaba de decir

-Pero serías más héroe todavía si vinieras conmigo a otra batalla más… son cosas que se te dan fáciles, ¿no es así?

Ryku se sentía exactamente igual que cuando su familia lo engañaba para que hiciera algo que no deseaba, como ir al dentista.

-Bueno, eso sí es cierto…- dijo con el ceño fruncido y ligeramente sonrojado, sonrojado porque acababan de halagarlo y su ceño fruncido se debía a que ya intuía que iba a terminar cediendo él ante el pedido del digimon.

-Vamos- dijo Gabumon con un poco más de viada

-¡No! ¡No y no!- respondió Ryku negando con su cabeza. Esa vez él no iba a ceder. –Me quiero quedar aquí.

-Pero Ryku- dijo ya desesperado Gabumon -¿Es que no lo entiendes? Allá se encuentran en problemas tu familia y tus amigos, ¿no lo ves?

Eso le llego como una bala a Ryku. Su expresión cambió por completo y se volvió seria y decidida. Hablar de que debía rescatar a su familia y amigos era otra cosa. Muy bien, ahora sería el héroe que salvaría a sus amigos, pero no lo hacía ya por eso sino porque… era su familia, eran sus amigos… siempre estarían primero.

Gabumon debía haber empezado por allí, Ryku siempre se movería gracias a la acción de las palabras "amigos" y "familia". Ahora el digimon lo sabía y se prometió a sí mismo no olvidarlo jamás.

-Vamos, camarada- dijo decidido el niño que por un instante pareció mucho mayor, todo un héroe verdadero.

Una luz azul emanó del pequeño y cuando pudo volver a ver se encontró con el desierto de la oscuridad y un Garurumon que sonreía.

.

.

.

.

Rei Kido estaba subiendo una montaña gigantesca, muy seca. Poco le faltaba para llegar a la cima. Ya empezaba a imaginar lo que sentiría al llegar, sólo tenía ganas de verse arriba y triunfante. Cerró los ojos para visualizarse mejor y siguió subiendo, se le hizo un poco más fácil pero pronto pisó una roca falsa y resbaló. Del susto abrió sus ojos y vio como sus piernas colgaban en el vacío. No entendía porqué no caía ella también hasta que alzó su vista y se topó con los brazos fuertes de su padre que la sujetaban.

-¡Papá!- saludó agradecida. –Me salvaste

-Claro que sí, pequeña mía- dijo su padre sonriente y empezó a subirla hasta la roca. Luego liberó uno de sus brazos y tan sólo con una mano ayudó a su hija a seguir subiendo.

-Adelante, campeona- dijo su madre que la había sujetado del otro brazo sin que Rei notara cuando llegó.

-¡Mamá! Estas aquí también.

-Así es- dijo su madre sonriendo complacida.

-Y aquí estoy yo- dijo Shinji que empujaba a su hermana desde la espalda de esta –Y no te dejaré caer.

-¡Hermano!- dijo Rei muy sorprendida. Y al instante se sorprendió también de lo natural que había salido su voz al llamarlo así por primera vez en su vida.

-Vamos Rei- dijo Ami que, junto a la madre de Rei, sujetaba su muñeca

-Vamos Rei- repitió Teruo, luego Kai, luego Tsugumi, luego Ai, luego Kaori, luego Kenji y así hasta que finalmente todos sus amigos la sujetaban. Sin darse cuenta había ido subiendo poco a poco, juntos a todos, y ya había alcanzado su meta.

-¡Estamos muy orgullosos de ti!- gritaron sus padres en la cima.

-Sabía que mi hermana lo lograría- dijo Shinji orgulloso

-¡Felicidades!- gritaron todos los demás al unísono.

Rei no tenía palabras, solo sonreía y se sonrojaba.

-Es esto- dijo su digimon sorprendiéndola.

-¿Gomamon?- dijo más feliz que nunca

-Lo que quieres es tener el cariño y apoyo de todos.

-¿Te sorprendes de que me alegre tener el cariño y apoyo de todos?- preguntó Rei poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Claro que no- dijo Gomamon –Entiendo bien ahora todo, todos son muy importantes para ti, ¿no es así? los quieres mucho

Rei se sorprendió y giró su rostro para que no se notara tanto su rubor.

-Sabes que esto no es la realidad, ¿verdad?- preguntó el digimon.

-Sí. Sé que en la realidad las cosas no son así- respondió triste Rei – En la realidad, si hubiera caído en esta montaña apenas mis padres lo hubieran notado. Ya sabes, su atención es para los logros del primogénito. Ellos…- dijo refiriéndose al resto de niños que se habían quedado como congelados –Ni siquiera saben de mi existencia. Está bien, supongo, porque nunca he hecho algo que merezca su aprobación, mucho peor su cariño o amistad.

-Rei…- se lamentó Gomamon. Y su amiga dejó caer un par de lágrimas. –Te duele mucho, ¿no es así?

-¡Claro que sí!- se sinceró Rei –Sobretodo porque… aunque ellos no me aprecien, yo los aprecio a ellos y jamás dejaría que alguno cayera al vacío.

Una luz celeste muy grata salió de Rei, que de la sorpresa paró su débil llanto. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando las cosas cambiaron y se encontró frente a un Ikkakumon y en un desierto considerablemente oscuro.

.

.

.

.

Hiri Motomiya conducía feliz su bicicleta por un prado muy verde. Se respiraba un aire completamente joven, por llamarlo de alguna manera, y el sol parecía ser igual, como si fuera un mundo joven. Además de todo estaba la armonía, infinita e inigualable. Hiri estaba en el mejor lugar del mundo. Y no estaba sola, en el campo podía ver a sus padres y hermano conversando y riendo muy felices y a mucha gente llena de vida por todas partes sin que fuera una aglomeración de personas. Se detuvo y lo contempló todo como orgullosa del mundo.

-Hiri- llamó la voz suave y tierna de su Salamon –Es bello

-Sí, lo es- respondió ella

-¿Lo que más quieres es un mundo lleno de paz?

-Por supuesto que es lleno de paz- dijo Hiri – Míralo bien.

-Es un deseo hermoso

-¿Un deseo?- repitió sin entender

-Sabes que esto no es más que un deseo, ¿verdad?

-Este es mi mundo- meditó ella por un instante

-Hiri, tenemos que ir a la batalla- recordó Salamon.

-Pero no quiero, aquí soy feliz- dijo Hiri como la niña pequeña que era. –En las batallas todos sufrimos, aquí no.

-Pero esa es la realidad- argumentó Salamon –Y es donde perteneces.

-Este es mi mundo- repitió Hiri

-Sí…- dijo Salamon cediendo un poco –Pero en la realidad te necesitan más, ¿no lo ves? Tú eres la luz que ellos necesitan en estos momentos llenos de oscuridad

-Ellos me necesitan…- dijo Hiri como si se lo repitiera a su alma.

-Y tú incluso pudieras lograr un mundo como este- dijo Salamon –Pero real

-Es cierto, Salamon- dijo Hiri sonriente –Vamos a darles de mi luz para algún día estar todos en un mundo como éste

Una luz intensa con un ligero tono a fucsia salió de Hiri que de pronto se encontró en un desierto de oscuridad junto a un Gatomon de casi su misma estatura. Al ver tanta oscuridad supo que era allí su lugar, debía hacer que esa oscuridad desvaneciera. Y nadie tendría más éxito que ella en esa misión.

.

.

.

.

Ami Yagami se encontraba en un baile de disfraces como los de las películas, en un salón inmenso y perfectamente arreglado, con un vestido rosa que parecía de princesa y mucha gente con máscaras a su alrededor. Todos bailaban felices y ella pasaba de chico en chico bailando con todos. Cuando se cansó se dirigió a tomar ponche y mientras estaba allí una voz la sorprendió.

-Este lugar me resulta increíble- dijo su YukiAgumon que miraba todo el lugar

-YukiAgumon- sonrió complacida Ami.

-Me encantaría quedarme a ver todo este lugar…

-¡Hazlo!- interrumpió Ami

-No puedo. Debemos irnos ya.

-¿Irnos?- se sorprendió Ami –Pero es mi fiesta.

-Pero Ami… ¿Olvidaste que el digimundo depende de ustedes?

Ami se puso seria y un poco fruncida, la verdad era que recordaba bien pero no quería salir de donde estaba, allí se divertía, era feliz y estaba segura.

-Mi hermano podrá contra los malos- respondió Ami tercamente.

-Ami, para la lucha debemos estar todos, son todos lo emblemas juntos los que deben vencer esta lucha, ¿comprendes?

-¿Todos los emblemas?- dijo Ami como recapacitando un poco. Luego giró la cabeza al lado contrario –Mi emblema es el de la alegría y esta fiesta es mucho más alegre que cualquier batalla.

YukiAgumon se quedó en silencio por un momento, entonces, cuando supo que decir, habló.

-Es justamente por eso que te necesitan allá, tu deber es llevarles alegría. Sin alegría no lo lograrán, ¿lo comprendes?

Ami la miraba de reojo y una sonrisa empezó a aparecer, ¡la necesitaban!, ¡ella tenía una misión!

-Está bien, vamos YukiAgumon- dijo sonriente. Le había encantado oír que sin su emblema no lo iban a lograr, por primera vez se sintió necesaria en lugar de una carga, y se juró que se encargaría de llevar alegría para todos.

Una luz amarilla brillante que abrigaba irradió de Ami y cubrió a su digimon, que se convirtió en un Frigimon.

.

.

.

.

Kenji Ichijoji estaba saliendo de sus clases de guitarra con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios y el estuche de su instrumento en la espalda.

-Hasta luego, profesor- se despidió uno de sus pupilos. Sonriente siguió su camino. Mientras iba a casa de su novia pasó por una florería para llevarle algo.

-Ese es el gran Ichijoji… dicen que su talento es inigualable-

-¿En serio? ¿Ese es? Vaya, me gustaría que me diera clases

-Es cierto, a mí también

Esos eran los comentarios habituales que la gente hacía sobre Kenji, el músico joven más talentoso de todos los tiempos. Sonriente seguía pasando entre mucha gente que seguían alabándolo. Por fin llegó a la florería, quería pasar por un regalo para su novia, Ai Ishida, otra reconocida música, pero a ella se le daba mejor el canto.

La dependiente de la florería al verlo entrar se había puesto muy colorada y con vergüenza lo atendió.

-¿Qué desea, señor Ichijoji?- preguntó

-Una docena de rosas rojas- pidió Kenji y en su voz se notaba su suficiencia.

-Será un placer, enseguida- aseguró la dependiente.

Pronto Kenji se encontraba en la puerta de Ai, timbró y al instante salió la niña, lanzándose a sus brazos. Kenji casi botó la caja de chocolates y los rosas que llevaba pero le correspondió el abrazo. Cuando el abrazo terminó se quedó un segundo contemplándola, le resultaba la niña más linda de todas.

-Curioso- le sorprendió una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Wormmon!- saludó él. -¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-He venido por ti, ya nos hemos demorado mucho- le contestó el tierno digimon con expresión seria.

-¿Dices que has venido por mí?¿Que estamos muy demorados?- preguntó confuso el niño –No lo entiendo, ¿a dónde tenemos que ir?

-No olvides que tenemos la lucha más importante ahora mismo, nuestros amigos están allá en estos momentos

-¿Tú sabes a lo que se refiere?- le preguntó Kenji a Ai pero la niña ya no era más que un maniquí.

-Tu sueño es ser un gran músico y tener el amor de Ai, lo comprendo- dijo Wormmon

-Esto es sólo un sueño…- dijo Kenji, ahora entendía todo y se sentía un tonto por haberlo olvidado. Se volvió hacia su camarada.

-Es cierto, vamos con los demás- le dijo. Una luz amarilla cálida y agradable salió del niño, provocó la digievolucionó de Wormmon y los llevó a donde estaban los demás.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsugumi Izumi regresaba a su casa bastante feliz, había sido un buen día. En clases había puesto en su lugar a un profesor que había insinuado que solo se explicaba su 100/100 si había copiado argumentando que sólo se explicaba que él pensara de ese modo si se consideraba un mal profesor. Abrió la puerta de su departamento y se encontró con su padre hablando por tecno-celular con el ceño fruncido. Tsugumi supo lo que significaba, debía ser la escuela que informaba a Izzy sobre su "mal comportamiento", pero, ¿qué esperaban de ella?

-Muy bien, gracias por la llamada- dijo su padre antes de colgar -¡Tsugumi!

-Hola papá- saludó Tsugumi intentando sonreír, aunque ya sabía que en nada ayudaría.

-¿Le dijiste a tu profesor que no servía para nada?

-¿Qué? ¡Esas no fueron las palabras que usé!- se indignó Tsugumi, claro que eso era lo que en verdad pensaba pero no era lo que había dicho, textualmente.

-Vamos- interfirió la voz de una mujer que hizo que se iluminara el rostro de la niña Izumi a más no poder -¿Le afecta lo que una de sus alumnas de primaria diga? ¡Vaya! Debería buscarse otro empleo si es tan susceptible.

-¡Mamá!- gritó Tsugumi lanzándose al cuello de su madre a llorar. Esa era su madre, la que siempre estaba de su parte, la que siempre entendía cómo se sentía, la que se enorgullecía de su rebeldía.

-Pero, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó su juvenil madre. Tsugumi la contempló por un momento, sus ojos tan negros como los de su padre y los suyos propios, su cabello del mismo color, su vestimenta tan "de hippie", su aura tan igual a la de ella… Ella era su madre, y por un motivo que no comprendió le parecía lo más maravilloso haberla abrazado.

-Te he extrañado mucho- le dijo sinceramente y la volvió a abrazar, refugiándose en su pecho.

-¡Hey!- protestó su padre –Ni creas que te librarás de un castigo Tsugumi… ¡Es que no puedes seguir así! Eres tan… tan…

-Tan parecida a mí- completó su madre. Tsugumi sonrió más, eso era exactamente lo que quería, ser como ella.

Izzy sonrió sabiéndose derrotado y fue a juntarse con su esposa e hija.

-Tsugumi- llamó Tentomon

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió ella mientras era abrazada por sus ambos progenitores -¡Tentomon! ¿Haz venido a verme?- preguntó igual de feliz

-Sí, claro que sí - respondió Tentomon bastante triste por tener que sacar a su niña de ese lugar que le hacía tan feliz.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Tsugumi que notaba la tristeza del digimon

-Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Recuerdas que tenemos que irnos

-¿Irnos?- repitió Tsugumi y vio como su Tentomon se lamentaba, esa expresión en particular hizo que recordara mucho a su padre tiempo atrás. Se regresó a ver a su padre hace tiempo que no hablaba y lo encontró vuelto estatua. Entonces todo le regresó a la cabeza, estaban en aquel tercer mundo que no era más que un digimon, donde se hacían realidad tus sueños pero no de la manera que ella quería, todo era falso y se comenzó a sentir tonta y estafada.

-Tsugumi…

-Lo sé, esto es falso… tenemos que irnos- dijo Tsugumi que había empezado a derramar lágrimas.

-Tsugumi…- empezó Tentomon con tono de quien consuela.

-¡Estoy bien! No necesito esto- dijo mostrando algo de desprecio mientras contemplaba a su madre, cuya expresión no había cambiado y eso le enojaba más. – Vamos- sentenció. Se libró del abrazo con aquellas estatuas y se encaminó a reunirse con su digimon camarada pero pronto se regresó a verlas de nuevo.

-¡Mamá!- gritó con dolor, enojo y lágrimas antes de abrazarla una última vez. ¡Cómo deseaba quedarse ahí con ella aunque fuera falsa! Pero la otra estatua era una de las razones que tenía para volver.

-Papá-dijo más tranquila antes de abrazarlo a él también.

Una luz púrpura salió de Tsugumi y antes de que la niña notara el momento en el que dejó de abrazar a quien se suponía era su padre, se encontró con un Kabuterimon y en un desierto tremendamente oscuro.

.

.

.

.

.

Harumi Ichijoji se encontraba en un campo de batalla, ya no había nadie de pie a su alrededor, había logrado derrotarlos a todos pero aún disparaba con su bazuca rosa por todo lado. Su pequeño bebé digimon estaba detrás viendo con miedo aquella escena. ¿Pensaría qué clase de dulce niña le había tocado? Aún no podía hablar pues no había digievolucionado pero necesitaba llamar la atención de la perturbante niña, así que empezó a lanzar burbujas.

Harumi seguía eufórica disparando hasta que vio la primera burbuja que cautivo su atención totalmente. Luego otra y otra y otra más hasta que se percató del amiguito que las creaba.

-Leafmon- dijo algo sorprendida, de la niña que había acabado con sus enemigos con violencia no quedaba nada. El bebé digimon siguió lanzando más y más burbujas porque, ¿qué más podía hacer? Luego la niña fue sonriendo cada vez más hasta que botó su arma rosa y fue a abrazar al digimon que amaba. Una luz color índigo salió de ella y cuando desapareció se encontraba abrazando un Stigmon como el de su padre.

-Supongo…- dijo su Stigmon –Que el inocente cree que matar es muy fácil- dijo como quien se quiere convencer de que en la oscuridad no se esconde nada.


	19. Chapter 19

Digimon: La siguiente aventura.

Capítulo 17: De la oscuridad y los emblemas. La pequeña lucecita.

Dedicado para Cielo Criss y Marin Ishida

Casi al mismo tiempo, o eso les pareció, fueron apareciendo todos los niños. Unos más felices que otros pero todos al fin juntos. A su lado todos traían a sus bestias digitales gigantescas y todos contemplaban los nuevos compañeros de unos y otros con admiración.

Menos de un minuto después, Kai divisó algo botado en el suelo varios metros más allá. Al principio no entendió qué era aquello hasta que la imagen de un X-Veemon apareció en el ¿cielo? Aquello tan oscuro arriba de sus cabezas, ¿era cielo?

-¡Es Mosu!- gritó cuando lo entendió antes de lanzarse a correr hacia su primo. Tras él iba todo su equipo. Cuando por fin Kai pudo arrodillarse junto a Mosu le horrorizó el aspecto que presentaba el chico, no parecía desmayado…

-¿A dónde fueron todos?- recriminó X-Veemon –Nos dejaron solos

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Kai sin quitar la vista de Mosuke, su primo que sabía ser su hermano y su amigo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó entre lágrimas Hiri. X-Veemon parecía estar en plena lucha pero no se veía ningún oponente.

-En cuanto llegamos a este mundo nos quedamos solos, entonces este mundo empezó a atacarnos.

-¿Atacarlos? ¿Cómo?- preguntó Tsugumi viendo, al igual que todos, a Mosuke inerte.

-Pronto lo verás, estoy seguro- dijo el digimon camarada del primogénito Motomiya.

-¿Qué ocurrió con él?- preguntó Kai mientras tomaba en brazos a su primo.

-No lo sé realmente. Fue como si la tierra se lo tragara y cuando lo escupió ya estaba así.

Kai se quedó en silencio por un momento y sentía como todo su equipo esperaba que hiciera algo al respecto. Kai no tenía idea de qué hacer, desgraciadamente, pensó él, el inconciente, porque no quería pensar en su primo como "inerte", era Mosuke. Mosuke sabría qué hacer, él siguiera a su corazón como lo hacia siempre. Kai no sabía cómo hacer eso. Intentando hacer lo que mejor se le podía ocurrir, se dirigió a Hiri.

-Tu emblema es el de la luz- le dijo a su pequeña prima que seguía llorando en silencio, abrazada por Ami, quien también lloraba. –A él se lo tragó la oscuridad, ¿sabes que hacer?

-Le daré mi luz como mi mamá lo hizo con mi papá- contestó Hiri. La pequeña de los Motomiya cerró sus ojos y por un momento no ocurrió nada, luego pareció como que ella tomaba un color más luminoso, más brillante. De pronto fue como si ella explotara en luz, una luz salió disparada de ella hacia todas partes, luego tomó forma de algo muy parecido a un ave que cubrió a todos, haciéndose más fuerte y grande en cada uno, y al final, antes de entrar en Mosuke, era como una gran ave de luz de todos los colores. Entró directamente al corazón del camarada de X- Veemon y fue llenándolo de color y de vida. El despertar de Mosuke fue casi como un amanecer, pero un poco mejor.

-Llegaron- dijo Mosuke ya despierto. No se oía cansado o adormilado, estaba con la energía que caracterizaba al niño, aquella que caracterizaba a su padre y aquella que caracterizaba a su tío Tai. Era el Mosuke de siempre. Kai se abrazó a su primo con toda la fuerza que pudo y lo mismo hicieron Ami y Hiri.

-Eso fue increíble- dijo Ryku sonriendo- Qué poderosa eres, Hiri- la niña solo sonrió.

-Lo lamento- dijo Kai cuando el abrazó se rompió. – Sólo tú no te desviaste, solo tú mantuviste en tu mente nuestra meta…

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó Koji - ¿Es que ya tienes todo lo que tu corazón desea?

-La verdad es que no lo sé- dijo Mosuke sonriendo como acostumbraba. –Yo solo quería…

-¡Cuidado! – alertó X-Veemon antes de que la conversación siguiera. Del suelo surgió una garra que lo golpeó en un costado, impactándolo contra el suelo.

¡X-Veemon!- gritó Mosuke antes de ponerse de pie. La garra había desaparecido.

-Tengan mucho cuidado- dijo X-Veemon incorporándose también.

-Es cierto- dijo Shinji – Desde mi punto de vista, este es un planeta completo de oscuridad. Debe detestar la luz más que nada y ahora mismo la percibe en nosotros.

-Nos intentará destruir- completó Kai muy serio. Miró vagamente a Hiri, quien era una fuente de luz todavía mayor a su tía Kari.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Tsugumi esperando recibir órdenes de su líder.

Entonces, el suelo sólido donde pisaban se convirtió en líquido y los niños quedaron en medio de una laguna de oscuridad.

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Shinji y nadie respondió. Aquello resultaba muy extraño, porque no se parecía a estar en una laguna de agua. Cuando estás en una piscina o en una laguna o en el mar, tiendes a sentirte feliz de estar ahí, disfrutas de la sensación a pesar de que no sepas nadar. Esto era muy diferente, todos sentían angustia aunque podían mantenerse a flote.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Satoru notablemente alarmado. Podía flotar en aquel sitio, podía moverse y nada le sujetaba, pero se sentía atrapado. Como un pájaro siendo enjaulado.

-¡Hermano!- llamó su hermana postiza, quien levantaba un poco el brazo roto como si temiera que este le hundiera en aquel líquido oscuro. Fácilmente llegó a ella, pasó el brazo sano por encima de sus hombros y elevó un poco más a la niña. Pero se sentía como quien se mueve en una cama gigante enredado en sus sábanas y mantas.

Tsugumi se tranquilizó un poco, pero deseaba salir cuanto antes de ahí. Buscó a su digimon camarada pues no entendía porqué no la había rescatado y entonces lo vio. Su Kabuterimon, junto al Togemon de su "hermano" y a los demás digimons de sus amigos, también estaba atrapado. Luchaba y luchaba por salir, batía sus alas a la máxima velocidad que podía pero solo conseguía formar olas. Todos los digimons estaban luchando por salir pero no lo conseguían ni siquiera los que eran capaces de volar. Gatomon intentaba nadar un poco pero se le hacía tremendamente difícil. Tsugumi entonces se fijó en la camarada humana de Gatomon. La pequeña Motomiya también lucía cansada, tremendamente cansada.

-Hiri- llamó Mosuke cuanto la vio casi perder conciencia. Su hermana no era muy buena nadando pero algo podía hacer, entonces ¿por qué no podía mantenerse a flote?

-Le roban su luz- exclamó Ami bastante asustada al ver así a su pequeña primita.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Mosuke, ya junto a Hiri.

Pasó un tiempo y a nadie se le ocurría que contestar. Todos trataban, de alguna manera de seguirse moviendo porque daba la impresión de que si dejaban de luchar aquel líquido iba a succionarlos hacia el fondo.

Ryku ya cansado fue el siguiente en hablar.

-¿Cuán profundo será esto?- preguntó a para nadie en especial. Entonces a Kai se le ocurrió algo.

-Sé que les pido mucho…- dijo un minuto después con un dejo de esperanza en la mirada – Pero tengo una corazonada – Oírle decir aquello fue para todos muy alentador, su líder nunca había dicho eso antes. Así que todos estaban dispuestos a complacer su petición, fuera cual fuese. –Tenemos que bajar- fue lo único que dijo dejando a todos en silencio

-¿Pero qué dices?- preguntó Shinji alarmado, para él Kai había pedido algo así como un suicidio masivo.

-¿Bajar?- repitió Satoru -¿Bajar abajo?

-Bajar arriba no puedes, ¿o sí?- dijo Rei, quién, de cierta manera, estaba de acuerdo con el plan. Había algo que le resultado increíblemente lógico en eso a pesar de lo aterrador que sonaba.

-Pero… - dijo Ai sin saber cómo seguir pues lo que en realidad pensaba era "Pero moriremos"

-Sé que les pido mucho, pero de alguna manera hay algo que me indica que es eso lo que debemos hacer- explicó Kai.

-Puede tener sentido- dijo Rei – Abajo llegaríamos, tal vez, al corazón de este mundo de oscuridad

-Es cierto- dijo Tsugumi – La parte débil de lo que sea este lugar debe estar en el fondo de toda esta oscuridad, debe ser protegida por esto mismo.

-¿Ustedes qué dicen? – preguntó Kai a los digimons

-Haré lo que mandes- le contestó su Greymon

-Así es, los seguiremos en la lucha- dijo el Frigimon de Ami

-Es tan loco que puede funcionar- dijo Garurumon casi sonriendo.

-Hagámoslo- dijo Mosu orgulloso de su primo sin saber muy bien por qué - ¿Tú qué dices?- le preguntó a su hermanita. Ella se limitó a asentir.

-¿Cómo bajaremos? – preguntó Ami – La verdad es que no quiero

-Ami, descuida- dijo Kai sonriéndo – Me quedaré muy cerca de ti.

-Entonces está dicho- dijo Kenji

-Será como bucear- dijo Kaori

-Adelante- dijo el mayor de los Yagami. Tomó la mano de su hermana y se hundió. Ami se resistió un poco pero cuando Frigimon estuvo junto a ella, dejó que su hermano la condujera. Greymon se hundió tras ellos, Ai se sujetó al cuello de Birdramon y ambas se sumergieron, Garurumon se hundió más y Ryku se pudo subir a su lomo para luego seguir a su hermana, los siguientes fueron Teruo, que era abrazado por Angemon, y Kenji y Harumi, que eran abrazados por sus respectivos Stigmons. Koji no muy convencido, se sujeto del caparazón de su Ankylomon, sonrió levemente hacia Tsugumi y bajo.

-¿Eh? – se extrañó Satoru por la sonrisa tímida del niño

-Yo qué sé- respondió ligeramente roja y aparentemente malhumorada Tsugumi.

Ambos subieron a Kabuterimon que descendió un poco y con Togemon a un costado, siguieron a los demás.

Kaori se sujeto de la parte trasera de las alas de Aquilamon y bajó, le siguieron Rei y Shinji, cada uno en la cabeza de su respectivo Ikkakumon.

Mosuke sujeto a su hermana, quién sujetó a Gatomon y X-Veemon los sujetó a todos a la vez antes de bajar.

Era realmente aterrador, se veía en los rostros de los niños. Era tan aterrador que nadie había notado que respiraban tranquilamente en medio de ese líquido. Los digimons sentían miedo también, por supuesto que sí, y casi se lo podía oler, pero su deber era ser valientes para proteger a sus humanos.

Kai, que iba muy adelante con Ami, pensó que tal vez era una mala idea después de todo cuando se encontró en medio de la nada y sin un camino delante. Pero cuando vio hacia arriba notó que no podrían volver por donde habían llegado pues no se distinguía donde estaba la superficie a donde habían llegado primero, y algo dentro suyo le decía que ese lugar ya no existía.

-Hacia allá- dijo para sorpresa de todos Hiri.

-¿Se puede hablar aquí?- preguntó Tsugumi como haciendo la prueba. Sí, se podía

-Es por allá- indicó nuevamente la pequeña

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó con cautela su mejor amigo, Ryku

-Lo siento en mí- respondió Hiri.

Siguieron la dirección que Hiri indicaba y de pronto unas masas oscuras también se empezaron a formar y, cuando fueron lo suficientemente grandes, nadaron contracorriente para impactar a los niños. Teruo y Angemon esquivaron una justo a tiempo, luego fue Ankylomon quien protegió a Koji de otra.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Koji, Ankylomon sonrió.

-Debes tener razón, pequeña- dijo Rei a Hiri – Por eso empezaron los ataques.

-Se están protegiendo- dijo Mosuke

-Tengan mucho cuidado- dijo Kai al resto que iban más despacio ahora pues debían evitar los golpes de esas masas de la oscuridad mientras intentaban seguirle y la verdad era que a él se le dificultaba mucho avanzar. Greymon y Frigimon iban adelante, sirviendo de escudos a los niños, pero tampoco es que ellos no sintieran el golpe, pronto intentaban esquivarlas también.

-Es muy cerca- dijo Hiri

Entonces hubo una corriente que los jalaba en dirección contraria hacia donde Hiri indicaba. Greymon y Frigimon empezaban a ser arrastrados y los niños con ellos, todos luchaban por seguir pero ni si quiera el par de Ikkakumons lo conseguía. La corriente los arrastró más y por fin solo pudieron dejarse llevar

-¡Maldición!- dijo Kai

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Lo siento, Kai

-No, Greymon, has estado magnífico- felicitó Kai intentando pensar en otra cosa

-¿Qué haremos?

-Sí, ¿Qué haremos?

-¿Kai?

-¿Qué haremos ahora, Kai?

-¿Kai?

Kai no tenía nada en mente, absolutamente nada, ¿Qué iban a hacer? Él no lo sabía.

-Mosuke – llamó Kai quien ya los había alcanzado pues la fuerza de la corriente era mucha. – Dinos tú qué hacer- dijo solemnemente

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?- preguntó asustado su primo que al igual que todos seguían yendo para atrás pero no parecía que algún rato salieran a la superficie.

-A la final…- siguió Kai como si no lo hubiera oído – Has sido tú el verdadero líder de la aventura

-¿Eh?- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-Es verdad, tú nos hiciste ver que todos los emblemas están dentro de cada corazón de los aquí presentes, y sólo tú no te desviaste cuando llegamos aquí

-Pero primo… - dijo Mosuke. Le fascinaría la idea de ser líder, claro que sí, pero eso significaba que ocuparía el lugar de su amado y admirado primo, algo que no pensaba digno de merecer, algo que incluso le sonaba a traición.

-Esa es la verdad, Mosu- sonrió Kai – Y por eso sé que tú eres quien nos debe guiar en esta lucha, no yo - ¡Vaya! Cómo había dolido decir lo último, pero esa era la verdad y Kai tenía que pensar primero en el futuro de sus amigos, de sus padres y de todos aquellos que seguían perdidos en la inconciencia. Tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Claro que no! – protestó Mosuke – El líder eres tú, ha sido así desde siempre

-Tómalo así- intervino Rei – El líder te está dando una orden, la de ser nuestro líder, al menos en este momento.

-Kai tiene razón- dijo Tsugumi –Eres tú quien mejor nos ha guiado

Auch, eso había dolido mucho más, pero Kai conservó su rostro tranquilo sin inmutarse

-¿Dices que Kai no nos ha guiado bien?- protestó Ai sacando una leve sonrisa de la boca de Kai y una enorme sonrisa de su espíritu.

-Por supuesto que no digo eso- indicó Tsugumi –Kai es un gran líder, pero Mosuke es quien sabe mejor cómo guiarnos en este tipo de cosas, ya sabes, cuando nadie más tiene una respuesta, las de Mosu son las mejores.

-Eso es cierto- meditó un instante Kenji –Tómalo como dice Rei, es una orden del líder

-Y que sea rápido- sonrió Rei –Porque nos seguimos alejando

-De acuerdo- dijo Mosuke mirando a los ojos de Kai -¡Esto es lo que haremos! ¡HONOR!- gritó a todo pulmón elevando el puño. De pronto salió disparado hacia delante dando la impresión de volar como Superman, la contracorriente ya no podía con él. X-Veemon lo siguió y pos alguna razón, la corriente tampoco podía con él ya.

-¡Vamos! ¡VALOR!- siguió Kai

Y así todos los siguieron. Era casi como volar, Hiri era la que más rápido lo hacía y su semblante había recuperado color. Todos lo disfrutaban, hasta los digimons. Iban más rápido de lo que sus alas podrían haber aguantado y eso los llenaba de fuerza para luchar.

-¿Cómo lo pensaste?- preguntó Kenji a su amigo

-Cuando era mi pequeño y la luz del edificio se iba…- contó Mosuke – Mi madre me hacia repetir con ella y muy alto "¡Luz!" y el miedo se me quitaba.

-Ya veo- rió Rei – Ha sido de chiripa

De pronto delante de ellos se encontró con una imagen lastimera y aterradora. Los niños frenaron de golpe.

-Es aquí- dijo Hiri –Ese es él

Mosuke se quedó sin aliento, si su primo le volvía a pedir que los guiara, los guiaría a donde su mami para que los protegiera. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo.

-Eres tú- dijo Kai. Por ese tipo de cosas era tan admirado por todos, mientras todos los demás sentían las gargantas demasiado secas para hablar, él lo hacia de la manera más natural. Ya de por sí un Apocalypmon es algo horrible e inmenso, pero este era además uno lastimero. Se encontraba desgarrándose a sí mismo, sus hombros, su rostro. Y daba gritos que hacían que los digimons se pusieran con la piel de gallina.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- preguntó Gatomon bastante atormentado

-¡Apocalypmon!- gritó Hiri con ojos llorosos como si se tratara de un buen amigo suyo.

-Kai, ¿ahora qué?- preguntó Shinji. Kai sabía que era demasiado pedirle a su primo que los guíe en esta ocasión, por la cara que tenía el pobre parecía que faltaba muy poco para que mojara sus pantalones. El propio Kai no sentía miedo en sí pero le perturbaba lo que veía.

-Ven aquí- dijo Hiri para sorpresa de todos –Déjame curar tus angustias

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó su hermano en un tono mucho mayor de lo que quería

-Déjala- pidió Gatomon – Ella sabe lo que está haciendo

-Ven aquí- repitió la niña – Te daré de mi luz, te sentirás reconfortado.

-No- lloró Apocalypmon antes de dar otro gritó lastimero y seguirse flagelando –No hay luz para mí, no la hay.

-Aquí está la mía, la compartiré contigo- dijo Hiri antes de extender su mano hacia él mostrándole la palma. De ella salió luz que por un momento pudo llegar a Apocalypmon pero después este se retiró

-No- volvió a llorar la gigantesca bestia. –Tengo miedo

-Entonces toma mi valor- dijo Kai imitando a su pequeña prima. Greymon se puso justo detrás de Kai y cerró sus ojos. De ambos salió un calor que confortaba a todos los presentes.

Apocalypmon la recibió con agrado pero se fue un poco más allá

-No soy digno- dijo

-Toma de mi honor- dijo entonces Mosuke, en quien el valor de su primo había funcionado de maravilla.

Mosuke le entregó un poco de su emblema pero todos los presentes sintieron algo incomparable, era parecido a lo que sentiría alguien que recibía un premio tras haber trabajado arduamente hasta el agotamiento para salvar la vida de toda una especie.

-¡Sigo estando tan atormentado! ¡Tan triste!- lloró Apocalymon.

-Toma mi paz- dijo Koji. De pronto pareció como si alguien tocará una melodía hermosísima, todos se llenaron de esa paz.

-Toma mi alegría- dijo Ami. De ella salió una especie de color, entre un color, un calor y un sentimiento, algo que embargó a todos.

-Me siento solo…- dijo Apocalypmon pero notablemente mejor.

-Toma mi amor- dijo Ai y de ella salió un aroma, muy parecido al de las rosas.

Apocalypmon lloró pero más calmado y finalmente dijo:

-He sido tan malo

-Te daré de mi bondad- dijo Kenji. Imitó lo que todos hacían por iniciativa de la hermana de su mejor amigo y finalmente todos tuvieron un sabor dulce en la boca.

-He sigo despiadado, he sido un desgraciado

-Mi pureza te ayudará- dijo Satoru y pronto todos se sintieron increíblemente auténticos, increíblemente reales, casi como si hubieran vuelto a nacer.

-Tengo que seguir pagando mis culpas-

-Toma mi ternura

- Y mi inocencia – dijeron las hermanas Ichijoji.

-Toma mi lealtad- dijo Rei sin saber muy bien por qué

-Toma mi sinceridad- le siguió su hermano

-Curiosidad- dijo Tsugumi

-¡Amistad!- dijo Ryku

-Nunca seré perdonado

-¡Esperanza!- siguió Teruo

Apocalypmon se terminó calmando, casi parecía en paz consigo mismo

-¡LUZ!- gritó Hiri. Y aquel Apocalypmon terminó sonriéndo

-Eres un ser que ha sufrido lo suficiente- argumentó Gatomon –Si tuvieras otra oportunidad, ¿serías distinto?

-Seria muy distinto a lo que soy ahora, o al menos eso intentaría.

-Sabes lo que debemos hacer, ¿verdad?

-Así es, por favor

-Lo haremos

-¿Qué harán?- preguntó Mosuke

-Destruirlo- contestó Gatomon

-¡No!- dijo al instante Hiri

-No, está bien- dijo Apocalypmon totalmente tranquilo –Es la única forma de tener una nueva oportunidad, renaceré como digihuevo en la Ciudad del Inicio. Gracias, lucecita mía.

Hiri tan solo lloró, era lo más bonito que le habían dicho jamás.

Todos los digimons atacaron al mismo tiempo y Apocalypmon no puso resistencia. Pronto empezó a desaparecer.

Cuando el digimon finalmente desapareció muchas cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo, los niños sintieron como si todo el universo hubiera empezado a girar. Y en otra parte sintieron lo mismo.

-¡Así se hace!- gritó Tai lleno de emoción cuando por fin terminaron con la tropa de digimons malvados. Ya no había ningún enemigo más a su alrededor, al menos en ese momento.

-¡Nada mejor que esto!- gritó Davis

-Aun no es el fin de la batalla- dijo WarGreymon.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Imperialdramon

Frente a ellos se alzó un digimon gigantesco que nunca antes habían visto los viejos elegidos, pero todos, y en especial TK, sintieron que era un enemigo viejo.

El digimon empezó a avanzar lenta y torpemente, tres pasos más allá cuando estuvo cerca de ellos atacó.

-Dolor profundo- dijo sin sentimiento alguno y todos, no sólo los digimons, empezaron a retorcerse de dolor.

-Basta, ha terminado- fue el mensaje que cruzó por los cielos mientras un digihuevo llegaba a la Ciudad del Inicio. El ataque terminó, por suerte para todos, y NeoDevimon quedó inmóvil, totalmente inmóvil.

-¿Cuál es su problema?- se quejó Davis poniéndose de pie.

Y fue justo ahí cuando todo empezó a dar vueltas para ellos. Era muy parecido a lo que habían sentido la primera generación cuando aquella ola los había tragado, pronto no pudieron distinguir nada más.


	20. Chapter 20

Digimon: La siguiente Aventura

Capítulo 18: Ahora es nuestro juego de guerra

Tai seguía siendo el niño de 11 años de 1999. Estaba en el centro de una habitación vacía con paredes color naranja y frente a él solo había una cosa, sus viejos googles. Ellos solo estaban ahí flotando como si tal fuera la cosa, como si no hubiera nada en el mundo más normal que eso.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Agumon?- preguntó en voz alta.

-¿Es papá?- escuchó tras suyo la voz de hija menor. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se encontró con sus ambos hijos.

-Hola- saludó Kai sin saber qué más podía decir.

-¿Morí? – Preguntó Tai al aire. Pero no obtuvo respuestas. Entonces se volvió a ver a los googles.

Kai miraba a su progenitor, ¡qué extraño se sentía eso! Su pequeño padre, más pequeño aún que su hermana.

Ami miraba enternecida a su padre, se veía tan adorable.

Tai miraba con atención a sus viejos googles, nadie más podía entender qué significaban para él. Era su valor materializado, en un principio, a sus seis años tal vez, los había empezado a usar y el miedo le parecía poco propio de quién los llevara. Se había obligado a ser valiente es esa época, luego poco a poco el valor se había convertido en algo muy suyo. En el digimundo había decidido que ese seria su estilo de vida, ser valiente. Y con forme había ido creciendo se había enfrentado a problemas que sin recordar que él era el portador del emblema del valor, tal vez no los habría podido superar. Agumon también era algo grande en su vida, siempre le decía, en el momento más preciso, "demuestra ese valor".

-¿Saben qué es lo que más me gustaría? – dijo el padre e irónicamente el menor de los tres –Que nunca olvidaran que dentro suyo late un valeroso corazón. Es aquello que nos conecta- terminó de hablar y se dio vuelta sonriendo.

.

.

.

.

Matt se encontraba frente a una fotografía que conocía bien, eran él y su hermano pequeño junto a su familia, cuando esta aún estaba junta. Miró a su alrededor y no se encontró con nada más que con paredes azules, pero se sentía muy bien estar ahí.

-¿Papá?- llamó un pequeño detrás suyo. Matt se volvió y se encontró con Ryku, quién lo miraba expectante. Matt se acercó al pequeño y lo cargó en brazos, aparentemente TK a esa edad era más pequeño de lo que era Ryku. El portador de la amistad se sentía tan tranquilo de por fin poder cargar a su pequeño, habían pasado lejos tanto tiempo que era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento. Luego, aún en brazos, lo llevó a donde estaba la fotografía.

-¿Sabes quienes son?- preguntó Matt haciendo reír a Ryku pues no estaba acostumbrado a oír una voz así de su padre pero finalmente el niño solo negó con la cabeza.

-Los grandes se parecen a los abuelos, pero muchísimo más jóvenes- comentó

-Son tus abuelos, mis padres. Y los pequeños somos tu tío TK y yo.

-¡Vaya!- dijo Ryku –Es muy antigua ¿verdad?

-No te imaginas- le respondió su padre – Ryku, quiero que recuerdes dos cosas muy especiales

-¿Cuáles papi?- preguntó el niño

-La familia es lo primero, y los amigos también son lo primero.

-Pero, ¿cómo pueden ser dos cosas lo primero?- preguntó inocentemente imaginando una competencia con dos personas como ganadoras.

-Porque, de cierta manera, los amigos también son tu familia.

Ryku no terminó de comprender lo que eso significaba pero se juró que jamás podría olvidarlo.

.

.

.

.

Sora se encontraba en una habitación de color rojo oscuro, como el color de los pétalos de las rosas. Frente a ella sólo había una muñeca muy antigua pero que conocía bien.

-¿Mamá? – preguntó tímidamente una voz que Sora también conocía bastante bien.

-¡Ai!- saludó Sora y se lanzó a abrazar a su hija, quien tenía su misma altura ahora. Luego llevó a Ai de la mano frente a la muñeca.

-¿Una muñeca?- preguntó Ai sin entender.

-¿Sabes por qué tu nombre es Ai?- preguntó Sora

-Por tu emblema- contestó Ai muy segura sin quitar la vista de la muñeca.

-Esta era mi muñeca favorita, mi madre y mi padre la habían comprado para mí antes de que yo naciera. Era para que yo supiera que era dueña de su amor. Por lo mismo el nombre de esta muñeca tan especial para mí era Ai.

-¿Por eso mi nombres es Ai?- preguntó la niña.

-Sí, porque eres dueña del amor de tu padre y mío

-_¡Qué bonito suena eso!- _pensó Ai.

.

.

.

.

Izzy se encontraba en una habitación morada, lo había notado de inmediato porque era su color favorito. Frente a él estaba un sonajero muy antiguo.

-¡Izzy!- dijo Satoru. Pero en ese instante Izzy no se volteó, siguió contemplando aquel juguete para bebés que llevaba más en su familia que él mismo. Sabía que sus padres habían perdido un bebé antes de que él llegara a su hogar. Habían dejado muy amablemente que Izzy jugara con todos los juguetes de su otro hijo en un gesto de inmenso amor, todos menos uno. El que estaba frente suyo. Ese era el juguete favorito del niño al que le debía sus padres, sus magníficos padres, y estos lo conservaban guardado en una cajita transparente junto a las fotos familiares donde en lugar de aparecer el dueño del juguete aparecía el portador del emblema del conocimiento. Sus padres le habían demostrado durante toda su vida cuánto le querían, ellos le querían como si él fuera realmente suyo y ahora que tenía una hija comprendía cuánto era eso. ¿Una hija? Corrección, dos y pronto una más.

-Satoru- dijo Izzy volteándose al fin –Jamás te lo dicho, pero me encanta pronunciar tu nombre completo. Desde mis 10 años fue el nombre que quería que llevara mi hijo y me alegra mucho que haya terminado siendo exactamente así. Hijo, eres tan hijo mío como yo lo soy de mis padres.

Satoru, que era puro corazón, se lanzó a abrazar a su pequeño padre. Se sentía increíblemente feliz pues Izzy jamás le había hecho saberse querido por él aunque algunas veces le había llamado hijo. Ahora no tenía dudas, su papá Izzy le quería.

-Te quiero- dijo Satoru entre lágrimas, agradeciendo que su hermana no se encontrara ahí para burlarse.

.

.

.

.

Mimi se encontraba en una habitación verde brillante y frente a ella había una muñeca de trapo que pretendía ser una princesa con vestido rosa y coronita. Era su muñeca más amada en su infancia.

-¿Mimi?- preguntó extrañada Tsugumi. La madrastra se volteó feliz y con una lágrima en sus ojos.

-¡Tsugumi-chan!- saludó feliz la portadora del emblema de la pureza.

Extrañamente, Tsugumi se quedó un segundo muy quieta y luego corrió hacia ella, a abrazarse a ella. Después de todo, tras todos esos años que había aguantado el temperamento de la menor, Mimi se había ganado su cariño. No fue capaz de decir nada, solo la abrazó sintiéndose en casa después de mucho tiempo.

-Mira- le dijo su madrastra y le mostró la muñequita –Era mi muñeca favorita cuando era niña, la amaba- explicó con voz soñadora. Tsugumi sólo la quedó viendo, no le resultaba tan extraordinaria. -¡Debes pensar que era un niña de lo más tonta!- rió al fin

-La verdad no…- contestó Tsugumi pero Mimi le cortó.

-¿Sabes? La verdad es que me hubiera gustado ser una niña como tú. Yo era una princesita, pedía que mis deseos se hagan realidad. Tú eres una guerrera, luchas porque tus sueños se hagan realidad. ¡No sabes cuánto te admiro!

Tsugumi miró para otro lado para que su madrastra no viera que le había arrancado una lágrima con lo último. Luego finalmente se volvió a abrazar a ella.

.

.

.

.

Joe se encontraba frente a un diario que le había pertenecido a él cuando había entrado a la secundaria. Ahí había anotado lo que en el momento le había resultado importante, recordando todas aquellas cosas que ese diario guardaba Joe rió.

-¿Papá?- oyó llamar a su princesita.

-¡Rei! ¡Shinji!- saludó feliz

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó su hijo. Joe se volteó a ver el diario y volvió a reír recordando cuando lo anotaba cosas "importantísimas" ahí que ahora resultaban nimiedades. Ahora la verdad es que sentía que había perdido mucho tiempo estudiando en vez de ser un niño como se debe. Se volvió a sus hijos.

-Me alegra mucho que ustedes sean mis hijos, que su forma de ser sea exactamente la que es. No dejen de reír, de vivir aventuras, de jugar al aire libre… total podrán coger libros cualquier momento, pero sólo ahora son niños.

-¿Eres papá?- preguntó incrédula Rei a lo que Joe solo rió con ganas.

-Nunca olviden que este es su momento de ser niños.

.

.

.

.

TK, siendo aún un pequeño de 8 años, estaba frente a un dibujo que ahora reconocía como bastante malo, pero que había sido su obra maestra tiempo atrás.

-¿Papá?- llamó Teruo sintiéndose bobo por la situación.

TK se volteo y le regaló una sonrisa de aquellas que lograban todo a cuando tenía la edad que parecía tener.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el chico

-Lo que yo deseaba- dijo TK viendo su dibujo de una familia junta y feliz- Me da mucho gusto

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Teruo si terminar de entender

-A la final, este dibujo se convirtió en mi realidad- explicó TK –Pero ahora no soy él…- señaló con un dedo al más pequeño de los niños –Sino él- concluyó señalando al padre de la familia.

Aquello le enterneció y entristeció a Teruo, la verdad era que esa no era la familia que tenía TK pero le pareció mejor guardar silencio y poner la mano en el hombro de su pequeño padre.

.

.

.

.

Kari se encontraba frente a una bola de cristal que tenía una casita dentro y si le daba vuelta muchas estrellas de todos los colores llovían sobre ella. Le gustaba pensar que esa casita era el mundo entero y que cada vez que hacía llover estrellas algo bueno le pasaba a todos sus habitantes. Ella era feliz pensando que podía hacer algo para que todos en el mundo fueran feliz y por eso su emblema le gustaba de sobremanera, porque podía llevar luz a todos.

-Mamá- dijo Hiri a sus espaldas, no fue una pregunta, tampoco la estaba llamando, era como si tan sólo quisiera nombrarla.

Kari se volteó y sólo le bastó ver a su hija para comprender que una gran luz estaba también presente en la niña. Ambas se parecían mucho y se entendían mucho también, comprendían cosas que nadie más y sin tener la necesidad de hablar se podían comunicar.

Mientras Kari veía a Hiri sentía como si le contaran cómo había empezado a formarse el universo y mientras Hiri veía a Kari sentía como si toda la sabiduría de su madre se le estuviese transmitiendo.

Cuando fue el momento justo, como si fueran gemelas, ambas niñas de ocho años y tan parecidas físicamente, sincronizadamente se dieron un abrazo.

.

.

.

.

Davis veía fijamente frente a él una camiseta del equipo de fútbol al cual pertenecía en su niñez, el mismo al que Tai había pertenecido. Lo particular de esa, su camiseta favorita, era que Kari le había puesto una pequeña dedicatoria que decía: "sé que lo lograrás". En ese momento ella se refería a ganar el partido pero él, cada vez que había parecido que no iba a terminar junto a su eterna amada, se repetía esas palabras y se obligaba a seguir luchando por ella, por conquistarla, por enamorarla.

-¿Papá? ¿O eres yo mismo?- preguntó Mosuke a sus espaldas.

Ahora todo estaba bien, estaba casado con el amor de su vida y tenían dos preciosísimos hijos. Finalmente había conseguido lo que quería pero gracias a su perseverancia, su paciencia y su convicción de lograrlo. Tantas veces se había repetido "Ella confía en que lograré enamorarla"

-Nunca te rindas- fue lo que dijo Davis sin prestar atención a las palabras de su confuso hijo –Sé que lo lograrás- repitió con una sonrisa en los labios.

.

.

.

.

Ken estaba frente a algo doloroso pero grato, la fotografía de su hermano muerto. Había habido muchas cosas en su infancia que desearía no haber vivido, pero el presente que tenía en este momento no sería tal cuál si esas cosas no hubieran sucedido. Había aprendido a perdonarse y a perdonar a su hermano, a quien amaba.

-¡Papá!- saludó alegre la más pequeña de sus hijas. Y junto a ella venía su único hijo varón.

Con Harumi abrazado a él, Ken dejó escapar unas lágrimas. Ese presente suyo, con Yolei y los niños, era la recompensa por todas las veces que había sufrido. Ahora era un ser completamente feliz y el mar de la oscuridad no era más que un recuerdo.

-Mis tesoros- dijo Ken devolviendo el abrazo a su pequeña con un brazo y tendiendo el otro para su hijo.

.

.

.

.

Yolei estaba frente a un curioso cactus rosa, lo había comprado cuando tenía 12 años porque le recordaba a Mimi, su heroína de la infancia. Por un momento se perdió en el recuerdo de lo mucho que le gustaba imitar a Mimi hasta que a sus espaldas una voz le llamó.

-¿Madre?- dijo Kaori a lo que Yolei se regreso.

-Hija- saludó feliz –Mira lo que tengo aquí.

-¿Es ese cactus estrafalario?- preguntó la primogénita Ichijoji en tono despectivo. Nunca había entendido por qué su madre se empeñaba en hacer excentricidades como tener un cactus rosa, ella prefería por mucho las cosas "normales".

-Lo sé, nunca te ha gustado. Pero para mí es el cactus más encantador del mundo. Por eso nunca he dejado que tu padre se deshaga de él.

-¿Qué puedes apreciar de una anormalidad así?- preguntó Kaori, su madre, que solía estallar en situaciones así, sólo sonrió.

-Lo mismo que tu aprecias en una "normalidad"- respondió antes de abrazarse a su hija- Pequeña mía de mente cerrada… si supieras cuánto te quiero.

Kaori se abrazó a su madre también. A pesar de lo diferentes que eran la amaba y le gustaba estar abrazada y en paz con ella, pero más que nada le gustaba sentirse querida por ella.

.

.

.

.

-Mi viejo equipo de Kempo- dijo sorprendido Cody.

-Vaya- dijo, atrás de él, su hijo haciéndolo pegar un salto.

-Koji- saludó Cody a su hijo que de momento le resultaba varios centímetros más alto.

Koji en respuesta solo sonrió. Cody volvió a fijarse en su viejo equipo, su compañero de luchas y aprendizaje. Entonces entendió que su hijo era ahora su compañero de luchas y aprendizaje, porque, vivir sin su esposa y criarlo sin su esposa había sido una lucha diaria, por lo menos en los primeros años. Y junto a él aprendía cada día algo.

-La extrañas ¿verdad?- le preguntó a su hijo. Koji lo pensó por un momento, sabía que su padre se refería a su madre, la verdad es que la extrañaba infinidades y su corazón la llamaba a gritos siempre pero apenas la había conocido y ¿cómo extrañas algo que jamás tuviste ni conociste? . Ella había muerto el mismo día que él había nacido, apenas lo habría visto y quizás no había llegado ni eso. Pero sabía que, hasta en su último suspiro, su madre lo había amado.

-Mucho- respondió quebrándosele la voz porque aún recordaba esos segundos que había vivido en fantasía junto a su madre, sus caricias y sus cuidados.

Cody abrazó a su hijo como pudo, y se sintió culpable. La verdad era que él se había amargado mucho desde la muerte de su esposa, se había sentido el ser más desgraciado sobre el universo, pero nunca había agradecido tener a su hijo con él ni intentado que él no sufriera la falta de su madre. Interiormente propuso cambiar eso desde ese día, además, pronto ya no estarían tan solos.

.

.

.

.

.

El escenario volvió a cambiar y ahora volvían a estar juntos todos aunque los adultos habían recuperado su figura real. Ahora estaban en el digimundo, en la ciudad del inicio frente a un digihuevo que todos reconocieron como el de Apocalypmon.

-Estoy bastante mareado- dijo Mosuke

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó su padre

-¿Dónde están los digimons?- preguntó Kai.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Izzy.

-Lo que acaban de ver…- empezó a responder una voz muy conocida por todos –Son los tesoros del digimundo.

-¿Los tesoros del digimundo?- preguntó Tsugumi.

-Así es. Cada uno de ustedes, antiguos niños elegidos, entregará un tesoro propio. Esconderemos este tesoro para que los digimons que han optado por el mal camino no los consigan. Y cada tesoro será la fuente de poder y energía para los digimons encargados de proteger cada región del digimundo. Los repartiremos así…- contó Genai- Garurumon protegerá todas las montañas frías del digimundo y como el terreno es muy amplio Gabumon y YukiAgumon lo ayudarán. La playa será protegida por Ikkakumon y ambos Gomamons ayudarán. El amplio bosque será protegido por Stigmon, Togemon, Kabuterimon y sus descendientes. Greymon cuidará de los volcanes junto con X-Veemon y sus descendientes. Birdramon junto con Aquilamon vigilarán los cielos, tal vez Angemon pueda ayudar también. El desierto será el territorio de Ankylomon. Y por último Angewomon vigilará las ciudades.

-Ya veo, serán guardianes de todo el digimundo- dijo Mosuke sonriente, aquello le sonaba un puesto muy importante.

-Pero ahora ya no hay digimons malos ¿verdad? Me refiero a que vencimos a Apocalypmon.

-Maldad siempre habrá, hijo- respondió Sora –Pero de verdad creo que podremos mantener el digimundo tranquilo.

-Ahora mismo cada uno de ustedes, elegidos, deben ir a sus respectivos sectores para que los digimons oscuros conozcan que Apocalypmon ha caído. Encontrarán ahí muchas respuestas, y muchos de los que recibirán su visita tiempo después les darán trabajo que hacer. Pero como dice Sora, seguramente mantendrán tranquilo el digimundo.

-Nuestro digimundo- comentó Sora para nadie en especial, casi sin la intención de que nadie la oyera.

-Vamos pues- dijo Tai con ánimo

-Lo siento mucho Tai- dijo Genai – Pero es la nueva generación la que se encargará de eso.

-¿Nosotros?- dijo Mosuke notablemente emocionado.

-Es cierto. Es su turno ahora- dijo Tai con una tranquila sonrisa – Es su juego de guerra.

-Y aquí llegan sus compañeros- dijo Genai señalando a todos los digimons que por fin llegaban.

-¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó Ryku

-Recibiendo su entrenamiento- respondió el Gabumon de su padre.

-¿Ahora partiremos a dar la noticia?- preguntó Kai

-Así es- respondió Genai

-¡Vamos!- mandó el primogénito Motomiya y el grupo de niños lo siguió de inmediato.

Así cada uno de los niños con su respectivo digimon fue a distintos sitios, la mayoría de digimons oscuros se habían retirado pero hubo otros que juraron venganza. Al final del día se encontraban haciendo una fogata, habían pescado mucho y mientras oían las historias de sus padres, los niños recordaban las suyas propias.

-Ahora es nuestro turno, Agumon- dijo Kai que sonreía como nunca antes

-¿De qué?- preguntó su digi amigo que estaba sentado un poco más abajo que él.

Kai rió y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no le dolió hacerlo. –De vivir aventuras como las de mi padre, de proteger este mundo, nuestro digimundo... No te puedes imaginar lo feliz que estoy Agumon.

-Nada me alegra más que eso, Kai- contestó Agumon.

Algo más allá se encontraba Tsugumi con su digimon y se les acercó Izzy.

-¿Me puedo sentar?- preguntó el adulto que había recuperado, como todos ya, su forma.

-Claro- respondió Tsugumi y tanto ella como su Tentomon se quedaron en silencio por lo que Izzy supuso que hablaban de algo muy privado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó el Tentomon de Izzy

-Tsumi me comentaba que desearía que su padre estuviera orgulloso de ella- respondió el otro Tentomon inocentemente.

-Gracias- dijo con sarcasmo y enfado la niña

-Pero lo estoy- dijo Izzy como si se defendiera.

-Lo sé, no fue eso lo que quise decir… - se excusó Tsugumi con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hija, ¿por qué nunca te sinceras conmigo? ¿por qué nunca me dices lo que sientes?

-¡Porque tú no sabes hacer otra cosa que corregirme! Jamás escuchas…. Cuando llego a casa con un citatorio del director no te interesa saber más de lo que se supone que hice mal… El por qué lo hice no tiene importancia para ti… ¿No puedes sentirte orgulloso de que defiendo mis ideales?- soltó Tsugumi.

Izzy se sonrojó ligeramente y vio hacia otro lado.

-No sabes lo mucho que me enorgullece cada vez que me llaman a la dirección de tu escuela- dijo muy bajito

-¿eh? ¿Ahora me saldrás con sarcasmo?- preguntó Tsugumi a la defensiva. Izzy suspiró.

-Cuando yo tenía tu edad era un niño muy aburrido… varias veces oí que mi madre le decía a la vecina que ojalá yo le diera más problemas… Tú eres la clase de hija que mi madre habría disfrutado tener… Y yo me enorgullezco de ti- dijo Izzy con dificultad –Pero te corrijo porque es lo que debo hacer como padre… ya sabes, para nunca termines en la cárcel- fue lo último que dijo antes de regresar a ver a la menor.

Tsugumi solo rió con ganas y sonrió complacidamente

Koji apareció junto a ellos de repente.

-Señor Izumi, ¿me permite unos minutos con Tsugumi?- preguntó educadamente.

-Por supuesto- dijo Izzy – Vamos- les dijo a ambos digimons y los condujo hasta la fogata.

-Ven a dar una vuelta conmigo- pidió Koji –Por favor

Tsugumi se levantó y lo siguió.

Cerca de los adultos se encontraban los hermanos Motomiya.

-Oye Hiri- empezó Mosuke –Dime ¿cómo supiste qué hacer cuando estuvimos frente a Apocalypmon? ¿Cómo reaccionaste tan bien? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió todo?

-Aquellos que olviden el error del pasado están condenados a repetirlo- respondió sabiamente la niña a su hermano mayor –Si pelear contra él hubiera sido la solución, el problema no hubiera existido ya, ¿no es así? Nuestros padres lucharon contra él y lo vencieron, pero él regresó y si nosotros lo hacíamos también, lo único que hubiera sucedido es que tarde o temprano nos hubiéramos tenido que enfrentar a él otra vez. Hice lo que mi emblema me indicaba.

-Ya veo- respondió Mosuke sorprendido de la sabiduría de su hermanita, de su poder y de su emblema. Ya había oído decir antes que el emblema de la luz era muy sorprendente y en ese momento lo comprendía mejor que nunca.

-Ai- llamó Kenji un poco más atrás de los hermanos Motomiya.

-¡Kenji!- dijo Ai sorprendida y feliz.

-Sí…- dijo algo sonrojado. Estaba muy nervioso pues se había decidido por dar un paso gigantesco pero no se terminaba de aventar. Sabía del cariño de la niña por él pero es que le costaba tanto -Oye Ai…- dijo al fin luego de varios minutos. –Creo que es el mejor momento del mejor día para preguntarte esto… tú, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Ai no supo cómo contestar, solo se sonrojó y se lanzo a besar a su nuevo novio. Sentía que había olvidado cómo articular palabra y que su corazón no podía latir a una velocidad mayor.

Kenji se sentía aliviado porque entendía que la respuesta era sí.

-¡Tu hijo besa a mi hijita!- estalló Matt contra el pobre de Ken mucho más abajo.

-Vamos, cariño- intervino Sora –No es tan malo, conocemos a Kenji desde siempre y es muy buen chico. 

-Pero es que aún es muy niña- dijo Matt defendiéndose -¡Mi niña! 

-¡Consuegros!- se lanzó Yolei a abrazar a Sora.

En el bosque se encontraban Koji junto con Tsugumi, pero bastante cerca de la fogata todavía.

-Es curioso- dijo la niña- Pensé que jamás cambiaría mi forma de ser pero ahora siento que me he reinventado….

-Y mi vida también- siguió al no escuchar respuesta alguna –Siento que tengo una familia, y ya se me había olvidado que se siente eso. Para mí era como si cada día despertara en una casa de extraños, ahora quiero volver a mi casa porque siento que la familia ha regresado de un largo viaje.

-Dime Tsumi ¿quieres que tu vida cambie más?

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Koji…- dijo Tsugumi fría, eso la había dejado sin palabras – No…

-Si no quieres no hay problema, de verdad. Hasta me lo imaginaba porque…- interrumpió Koji

-Déjame hablar- interrumpió a su vez Tsugumi – No hubiese creído que mi corazón sintiera por ti lo que siente ahora. Si me lo hubieras pedido antes de esta aventura te habría dicho que no, pero he aprendido cómo eres de verdad y por eso mi respuesta es sí.

Koji se quedó paralizado, no tenía en mente que la niña le contestara que sí.

-¿Hey?- preguntó Tsugumi intranquila al verlo de esa manera al niño que quería tanto.

-Lo siento – se disculpó – Es que pensé que me ibas a decir que no- dijo antes de abrazarla. Luego se lanzó con miedo a besarla, y ahí ambos niños tuvieron su primer beso.

Tsugumi le dio una bofetada cuando el beso terminó.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Koji

-La próxima vez que me beses, no tengas tanto miedo- soltó la niña son una pícara sonrisa.


	21. Chapter 21

Digimon: La siguiente aventura.

Capítulo final, dedicado a Cielo Criss.

"De cómo es la vida ahora"

Era una mañana radiante la de aquel domingo y el jardín trasero de la casa de los Kido se encontraba magníficamente arreglado. Muy pronto iban a celebrar la llegada de dos niñas a las familias Izumi y Hida. Habían pasado unos dichosos tres meses desde el pequeño viaje de los niños al digimundo y ahora todo marchaba de maravilla en él pues los digimons hacían muy buen trabajo manteniendo la paz allí. Además, cada niño había creado lazos con su respectivo digimon, casi tan fuertemente como los de sus padres y la primera generación de digimons. Pero aquél día poco tenía que ver con los monstruos digitales.

.

.

.

.

En el hogar de los Izumi reinaba el caos. Kim Izumi llevaba sólo tres días en su nuevo hogar y cinco días con su nuevo apellido. El desorden se debía a que la parejas había tenido que cambiar a su único hijo varón a la habitación que antes le había pertenecido a Tsugumi para que ahora las dos hijas de la familia durmieran en la antigua habitación del chico, que era un poco más amplia. Pero eso les había tomado más tiempo del esperado.

-_Ay_- pensaba Mimi –_Ella debe pensar que esta casa siempre está así… ¡Que mala madre soy!... Pero estoy segura de que esto se organizará en menos de lo que piensan…_

La verdad era que no importaba, a Kim le gustaba bastante todo a pesar del desorden. Toda su vida había deseado ser parte de una familia grande y ahora ese sueño era realidad.

Ella seguía durmiendo en la cama superior de la litera nueva de las niñas Izumi que, por gustos de Mimi, era rosa. Tsugumi, en cambio, ya se encontraba despierta y vestida, pero recostada sobre su cama, la inferior, pensando en el día que le esperaba.

Por Mimi ahora usaba una camiseta rosa que decía "Big Sister", lo cuál, a pesar de que lo ocultaba, le resultaba genial, salvo tal vez por el color de la camiseta. "Hermana mayor" era un título que le gustaba llevar. Cuando sus padres le habían dicho que pensaban adoptar la idea le había encantado y hubiera detestado que tuvieran un bebé juntos pero si querían más hijos adoptar era la mejor opción, así seguía siendo la única hija de su padre y Satoru el único hijo de Mimi, así no tenían competencias. Sabia que era inmaduro pensar así pero poco le importaba, ahora todos estaban felices. Izzy porque le daba a una niña lo que sus padres le habían dado a él, Mimi porque tenía una nueva hija con quien hacer el tipo de cosas que odiaba hacer Tsugumi, Satoru porque tenía una nueva hermana que cuidar, Tsugumi porque ahora tenía la hermana pequeña que no sabía que quería hasta que conoció a Kim y Kim porque ahora tenía la familia que quería. Pero Tsugumi aún se sentía algo cohibida por todas las visitas que habían tenido en los tres últimos días. Y ese día habría otra gran fiesta que soportar.

-Buenos días, Tsugumi- saludó Kim sorprendiendo a la nombrada.

-Buenos días- dijo al seria –Será mejor que te vistas pronto pues hoy es tu bienvenida donde los Kido.

-Está bien- respondió la homenajeada con una sonrisa antes de salir. Tsugumi pensó entonces que desearía que su hermana fuera algo menor, como Ryku o Hiri, pero las cosas eran como eran y punto. Luego recordó a su hermano ¿Dónde estaría Satoru?

El hijo mayor de Mimi se encontraba en su nueva habitación, lamentando el espacio que le faltaba y el color de la camiseta que su madre le obligaba a usar. Sus cosas estaban apiñadas una sobre otras y a Satoru ese desorden no le gustaba nada. Para colmo usaba la, según él, más tonta camiseta que jamás había existido. Era de color turquesa y decía "big brother" en letras time new roman y "again" en letras que parecían escritas a mano. ¡Y todo el mundo le iba a ver luciendo la ridícula camiseta!

Se sentó en su cama de estilo americana y lanzó un suspiro, luego encontró a su casco de realidad virtual junto a la pata de la cama. Había sido un regalo de Izzy años atrás y era uno de los juguetes favoritos de Satoru, aún jugaba con él cuando se aburría de la computadora o de los libros. Shinji tenía una colección de juego de vídeo enorme, tanto que a Satoru le resultaba una exageración, pero quizá el día no iba a ser tan malo si el primogénito de los Kido le prestaba a Satoru unos cuantos de esos.

-_"Será un buen día"-_ pensó Satoru

.

.

.

.

Había otro hogar que estrenaba un miembro de la familia, el hogar de los Hida. Ellos, a diferencia de los Izumi, vivían en una casa que siempre le había parecido a Koji demasiado grande para tan sólo él y su padre, pero ahora que tenía una hermana la casa ya no era tan grande sino más bien justa. Koji había dado de buena gana su estudio para que fuera la nueva habitación de Midori y aún les quedaba el estudio de su padre para cualquier menester. Ellos estaban bien.

Midori se sentía feliz de estar con su nueva familia, más que haber sido una adopción era un reencuentro, los ojos de Koji eran los exactos suyos y su color de labios se parecía mucho también. En el orfanato no tenía fotos de su madre ni de su padre y poco a poco sus rostros se le iban perdiendo, pero en su nuevo hogar veía fotos de su madre en todas partes. Cody, su nuevo papá, incluso le había regalado varias. Una era su favorita, esa donde ella misma pero muy pequeña posaba junto a Cody, a su madre y al abultado vientre de ésta, de donde saldría su hermano Koji. Midori amaba a su madre aunque no la había conocido del todo, la amaba cada vez que veía su rostro pacífico, cada vez que imaginaba los mimos que debió darle en su primer año de vida, y sobretodo, cada vez que Cody le contaba algo de ella.

Tanto Cody como Koji habían mantenido viva a su madre aún luego de la muerte, la casa entera era como un templo de amor a ella. Y Midori se sentía muy plácida ahí, era su verdadero hogar al cual volvía tras tantos años de haberse perdido. A su verdadero padre le guardaba cariño, pero veía en Cody a un padre tan real para ella como para Koji, se sentía totalmente en familia, y jamás habría imaginado en el orfanato que algún día sería tan feliz.

-_"Gracias, mamá…_- pensó Midori viendo una vez más su foto amada –_por la familia que me diste"_

Midori no sabía que era observada por su hermano menor. Koji miraba desde el corredor a su nueva hermana mayor, le resultaba una niña tan linda, tan tierna… Sentía un profundo amor por ella, le parecía como si le hubieran devuelto otra versión de su madre.

_-"Madre"_- pensó Koji y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, le había quitado su madre a Midori, de no ser por él su hermana jamás habría estado en un orfanato. Sabía que si compartía sus penas con alguien le dirían que no había sido su culpa la muerte de su madre, pero para él la situación se resumía en que por darle la vida a él, su madre se había quedado sin la suya propia. Suspiró resignado, jamás podría tener el valor de pedirle perdón a su hermana, se echaría a llorar de inmediato, y Midori, en su infinita bondad, no parecía guardarle rencor sino tenerle cariño.

-¡Bajen ya!- dijo Cody desde la planta baja. Él había terminado de hablar con su amada, la madre de sus dos hijos, como cada mañana. A veces casi le parecía que el retrato de su fallecida esposa le escuchaba atento, mostrando la sonrisa de la mujer que amaban todos en casa para aliviar las penas del abogado Hida. Bajaron de inmediato sus niños cogidos de la mano y salieron de la casa sin percatarse de que su padre estaba en la sala, Cody sonrió y se volteó a coger su abrigo para salir. Hubiera jurado que el retrato de su mujer había derramado una lágrima cuando él se disponía a salir y prefirió no voltearse de nuevo para corroborar lo especulado, prefirió creer con todo su corazón que esa lágrima estaba ahí, en el rostro de ella, y era una lágrima de felicidad.

.

.

.

.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo Kai cuando llegó al festejo. –He tenido que entrenar hoy con los niños- Kai había decidido que quería probar el fútbol y lo había hecho tan bien que ahora era el entrenador de la liga infantil donde su padre había jugado en su época.

-Descuida- dijo su padre –El festejo se ha retrasado un poco. Ni tú ni la familia de TK se reportaban.

-Pero ya no los podemos esperar más- dijo Yolei –La comida se enfría.

-De acuerdo- dijo Matt –Comencemos

-¡Todos a la mesa!- llamó Sora

-¡Bienvenida Midori!- gritaron todos, cuando ya se hubieron reunido, antes de hacer explotar el primer volcán de papel -¡Bienvenida Kim!- volvieron a gritar todos antes de explotar el segundo volcán de papel y aplaudir con fuerza. Los aplausos cesaron y Yolei abrió la boca para indicar a todos que podían empezar a comer pero otro grito la interrumpió.

-¡Tendré un hermano!- gritó Teruo que llegaba corriendo -¡Tendré un hermano!- repitió cuando llegó hasta Kaori y su emoción era tal que besó a la chica para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

-¡Hey!- protestó Ken unos minutos después cuando había recuperado el habla. Para él, el mocoso de los Takaishi ya había besado por suficiente tiempo a su hija -¡Basta ya!

-Perdónalo- dijo TK que, junto a su nuevamente esposa, había llegado al lugar sin que nadie lo notara ya que todos seguían observando el beso.

-¿Estás embarazada?- preguntó Kari a Tsubame Takaishi.

-Así es- respondió ella feliz

Tai observaba, un poco atrás de todos, feliz el momento. Su equipo lucía mejor que nunca, no podía imaginar un momento mejor.

-Así están las cosas ahora- se dijo a sí mismo sonriéndo.


End file.
